Pokémon: Isle of the Legendaries
by NashWalker
Summary: Shortly after the end of his Kalos journey, Ash is invited to participate in an exclusive tournament held on an isle where Legendary Pokémon from all over gather. He travels to the isle to train, making new friends and rivals, and dealing with threats of Team Rocket, a power-hungry gang of trainers, and a shadow organization with sinister motives! Set between XY and Sun & Moon.
1. Overview

_A/N: Disclaimer: I only own the OC characters. Everything else is property of Nintendo and the Pokémon Company._

 **Pokémon: Isle of the Legendaries**

 **Plot** : _Shortly after his finish as runner-up of the Kalos League, Ash Ketchum recieves an exclusive invitation to compete in the_ _Densetsu Isle tournament, in which the most worthy trainer will receive a extra-special prize. Picking a select team of his Pokemon, including his ever-faithful Pikachu, he_ _travels to the isle alongside his mother Delia and Professor Samuel Oak. There, he trains for the competition, meets new friends and rivals, participates in many events around the isle, and delves into why Legendary Pokemon are drawn to the isle._

 _However, wicked forces in the form of a gang of trainers who only care about power, and a mysterious shadow organization who has sinister plans for the Legendaries and their prize. It'll be up to Ash to help stop them and keep_ _Densetsu Isle peaceful for all time_ _._

 **Cast & Characters**

 **Main characters** :

 **Ash Ketchum** : A young Pokemon trainer from Pallet Town in Kanto. Focused on his being a Pokémon Master, he has traveled through many regions from his home region to Kalos, making new friends, facing new leagues and challenges and catching new Pokémon, all with the help of his faithful partner Pikachu. Following his latest journey in Kalos, he recieves an invitation to a tournament on the mystic Densetsu Isle, where all Legendary Pokemon gather every year, and the winner recieves a extra special prize made by the Pokemon.

 **Delia Ketchum** : Ash's mother. Always supportive of her son and his endeavors, Delia travels with him to the tournament to cheer him on, bringing her faithful Mr. Mime, Mimey, with her as additional support.

 **Professor Samuel Oak** : Kanto's resident Pokemon professor. A good friend and advisor to Ash since he started his journey, Professor Oak is always up for a new discovery. This becomes one of the reasons he accompanies Ash and Delia to the isle, leaving his assistant Tracey Sketchit in charge of his lab.

 **Jessie, James, and Meowth** : A trio of operatives of Kanto's criminal organization, Team Rocket, the trio have been after Pikachu ever since first encountering it in Viridian City. Now they follow Ash and Pikachu to Densetsu Isle hoping to capter the latter along with any other Pokemon they can get, though little do they know, they're in for quite the surprise.

 **Other trainers** :

 **Alan Kenworth** : An 10-year-old trainer from Cyllage City in Kalos. Having competed in the Kalos, Kanto, and Unova Leagues, but never made it past the Top 8, Alan looks to use the tournament to further his skillset. He is friendly, a decent cook, and has a passion for food.

 **Flynn Black** : A 12-year-old Dark-Type specialist from Azalea Town in Johto. Having come off finishing in the Top 8 in the Johto League and the Top 4 in the Sinnoh League, Flynn looks to win the tournament to cement himself as the best Dark-Type trainer ever. He is often stoic, snarky, pessimistic, and critical, but does care for those he considers friends, as well as his little sister Megan.

 **Megan Black** : Flynn's 8-year-old little sister. Megan loves her older brother very much and always supports him, but can be put off by his pessimistic attitudes. She also aspires to own an Eevee someday just like he did.

 **April Landors** : A 10-year-old trainer from Aspertia City in Unova. Having just finished in the Top 8 of the Unova League, April seeks to further her ambitions by winning the Densetsu Isle tournament, a feat accomplished by her older sister Kensi three years prior. As such, she knows all about the tournament and other events that take place on the isle.

 **Kensi Landors** : April's 15-year-old older sister. Having competed in many regions Leagues and Contests, and the Kalos Showcases, and previously won the Densetsu Isle tournament, Kensi seems to be the older sibling everyone wants to have and/or surpass. She is supportive of her little sister's desire to follow in her footsteps, but also urges her to also follow her own independent goals. She too knows all about the tournament and other events that take place on the isle.

 **Erald Konai** : A 16-year-old trainer and Breeder from Saffron City in Kanto who has competed in the Indigo Plateau conference four consecutive years, and is just coming off the Top 4 in his most recent attempt. Erald carries much medical knowledge for both human and Pokemon care, due to his mother and father being a Pokemon and human doctor respectively. He is a mature fellow who always offers up advice to others.

 **Leo Konai** : Erald's 9-year-old cousin. Leo is highly intelligent, but is also rather meek and shy. But his biggest goal is to become brave enough to set out on his own journey someday. His companion is a Bulbasaur, which is the offspring of his cousin Erald's Venusaur.

 **Ellie Richter** : A 14-year-old Coordinator from Lavaridge Town in Hoenn. Having recently placed third in the region's Grand Festival, Ellie looks to win the tournament to enhance her skills in Contest Battle rounds. Ellie has a tough battling style, but also a strong fashion sense, making her an all-around complex but kind character.

 **Raynard Winters** : An 18-year-old trainer and popular music star from Jubilife City in Sinnoh. Passionate about Pokemon training and music, Raynard is noted as a powerful trainer, having won the Sinnoh League when he was 12, and beat two of the region's Elite Four. He sometimes acts snooty and selfish due to his fame and power, but he will stand up to any injustice he can.

 **Seamus McGavin** : A 13-year-old trainer from Viridian City. Having competed in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Kalos Leagues (posting from the Top 8 to runner-up in all), Seamus looks to further his resume, by adding the Densetsu Isle tournament to his resume. He specializes mostly in Fire-Types, but is willing to train any type of Pokémon as long as they're powerful. He is arrogant, cocky, and power-hungry, to the point of pushing his Pokemon hard in training, berating and punishing them harshly for their failures, abandoning them if they fail once too many to meet his standards, and getting under the skin of others, all behaviors he inherited from his father, Finley.

 **Other characters** :

 _ **Densetsu Isle Tournament**_ :

 **Thomas Stone** : The Mayor of Densetsu Isle and lead organizanizer of the isle Tournament. He is a kindly mayor and entrepaneur who's family has led the isle for four generations and counting. He enjoys having strong Pokemon trainers from all over coming to compete in the tournament every year as well as the presence of many of the world's Legendary Pokemon at the event.

 **Violet Stone** : Mayor Stone's supportive wife. She often looks after her children and often lends inspiration to the younger trainers that live on the island and compete in the tournament, especially the girls.

 **Robbie Stone** : Mayor Stone's 10-year-old son. Having received his starter Pokemon, a Treecko, Robbie is eager to start on his own journey after the tournament, but has reservations about leaving the isle for the first time.

 **Kimmy Stone** : Mayor Stone's 9-year-old daughter. Longing for a Pokemon companion of her own despite not being old enough yet to own a Pokemon, Kimmy often spends her time playing with whatever Pokémon she can find.

 **Hanson Burke** : Mayor Stone's Chief of Staff, right-hand man, and best friend since childhood. While the mayor does most of the planning of the tournament and the events, Burke personally oversees everything while the Mayor continues his civil duties.

 **Connie** : Mayor Stone's personal assistant, who keeps tabs on and manages his and his family's schedules.

 _ **The Power Players**_ : A group of self-serving, power hungry trainers who only care about having strong Pokemon and tend to treat Pokemon whom they deem as weak and their trainers very abusively. As such, most of their members have been banned from competing in the Isle tournament and many of the events around the island.

 **Finley McGavin** : Seamus's father. A bully towards Mayor and Mrs. Stone, and Burke in their childhood, Finley narrowly beat Burke in the tournament finals with an unethical move, and, after being denied the special prize by the Legenadaries, later bullied Burke, who was awarded it instead, out of it. After that, he founded the Power Players, which he led, until he left to pursue other interests. After competing in many leagues and tournaments, getting married, having Seamus, and getting divorced, Finley returns to Densetsu Isle to watch his son compete.

 **Hatcher** : The current leader of the Power Players, Hatcher looks up to Finley very much, seeing him as his hero.

 **Dibson** : The second-best trainer of the Power Players and Hatcher's best friend. He aspires to capture a Legendary Pokemon even though it's strictly forbidden by law to do so while the tournament is going on.

 **Lavernia** : The third-best trainer in the Power Players. Having grown up in a family dominated by men, Lavernia is determined to become as powerful as she can in order to prove herself as a person and a trainer. However, she starts to question the Power Players' motivations after learning about their secret arrangement with Team Genesis.

 _ **Team Genesis**_ : A shadow organization involved in many criminal activities on the island. They often use the Power Players members as fronts in their criminal activities in order to keep their existance secret.

 **Adam** : The mysterious head of Team Genesis, whose identity is kept secret from everyone. He has a secret agenda involving the Legendary Pokemon and one that has deep ties to his past on the Isle.

 **Eve** : Adam's right-hand woman, and his public front as the leader of Team Genesis.

 **Caine** : A Team Genesis field operative.

 **Abell** : A Team Genesis field operative.

 **Aria** : A Team Genesis field operative.

 **Jarrod** : A Team Genesis field operative.


	2. Meeting of the A-rivals! Part 1

The scene opens to a distant view of the Pokémon version of Earth in space. As we close in on the planet, a man's voice is heard.

 _The world of Pokémon is truly a wonder. The planet is filled with countless species of these magnificent creatures with astounding powers. Some live in the sky._

Hundreds of Flying-type Pokémon are scene flying in the sky.

 _Some live beneath the ocean._

Dozens of Water-type Pokémon are seen swimming in the seas.

 _Some strive in the cold climates of the mountains._

We then see a mountain tundra with many Ice-types living together.

 _Some exist in the warm forests and jungles._

We see Grass and Bug-types in a thick forest.

 _And some even reside in the hot climates of volcanos!_

We see many Fire, Rock, and Ground-types near a mountain top with volcanic activity.

 _But the ones that really capture everyone's attention… are the legendaries!_

Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno are shown flying through the sky. They are soon joined by Lugia and Ho-Oh.

 _Powerful Pokemon that have been around since ancient times…_

Mewtwo and Mew are seen gliding through the mountains with Entei, Suicune, and Raikou following with leaps.

 _They often interfere to keep the peace and restore balance when needed._

Groudon is shown with Regice, Regirock, Registeel, and Regigigas while Kyogre is show swimming the ocean. Azelf, Mespirit, and Uxie, are shown flying around around a lake.

 _Some exist in outer space._

Deoxsys, Jirachi, and Raquaza are then shown in space together.

 _And others exist beyond space and time._

Diagia, Palkia, and Giratina, are shown with some Unown in another realm.

Other legendary Pokémon from other regions soon follow.

 _These Pokemon are often sought out by many humans. Some who wish to befriend or even catch them to train as their own and battle alongside._

A Darkrai is shown with its trainer, Sinnoh League Champion Tobias, while Silver the baby Lugia Silver is shown swimming with his friend Oliver and his Lanturn.

 _Others however, wish to capture and exploit their vast power for their own selfish goals._

Teams Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galactic, Plasma, and Flare, are all shown capturing, stealing, controlling, or experimenting on several Legendary Pokémon, such as Groudon, Kyroge, Zekrom and Reshiram.

 _But regardless, every year, Legendary Pokemon from every region gather together in Densetsu Isle, a peaceful isle of residence where a tournament is held where the best trainers from all over the world are invited to compete._

Various legendary Pokemon from all over the world are gathered around on top of the highest mountains and peaks on Densetsu Isle, as they all look down at a stadium where a battle is taking place.

 _And at the end, the tournament's winner, or in some cases, the competitor deemed most worthy by the Legendaries, is awarded an extra-special price beyond any trainer's wildest dreams._

As the stadium's crowd cheers on the champion in the winner's circle, the Legendary Pokemon ascend or teleport into the stadium to greet them, and present him with something unseen that lights up his face.

 _However, only select trainers are pick for this tournament, and one of them happens to be our favorite hero. Only he just doesn't know it…yet._

* * *

In an office at night, a shadowed man, whose face remained unseen, was on a computer selecting the profiles of certain trainers and dragging them into a folder that said "Tournament Competitors." He then came across the profile of "Ketchum, A.", and read it.

"Impressive league placements. And recently, runner-up in Kalos," he said as he dragged the profile to the folder. He then continued adding profiles until he came to another one named "McGavin, S", which he also opened and read.

"Hmm… interesting," he said, as a wicked smile formed on his face. He then added it to the folder. After printing out a bunch invitations, he had an army of remote control drones pick them up and take them to the selected trainers.

"This could be the start of my best opportunity yet," he sneered as he watched over a hundred drones fly out his open balcony window with the invitations.

* * *

 **RunnerNash Productions presents**

 _ **Pokémon: Isle of the Legendaries**_

 **Meeting of the A-rivals: Part 1**

* * *

 _ **One week later…**_

On the ocean outside of a nearby isle, a cruise ship was approaching said isle. On the ship, loudspeakers boomed as a female announcer declared, _"Attention to all passengers, we are reaching our destination. Please prepare your belongings to avoid losing them upon disembarking."_

Inside one of the cabin suites, a black-haired boy packed up his things into his backpack as a yellow mouse Pokemon watched in excitement.

The boy was wearing a red and blue shirt vest, a black shirt, dark blue jeans, dark green, fingerless gloves, and red and black shoes.

"Well, buddy. I hope you're ready for all of this," the boy said to his Pokemon as he puts on his new hat, which is red and blue, with a purple Pokeball symbol on it. "Our first post-Kalos tournament. I kind wish some of our old friends could be here, but at least my mom and the Professor came along."

 _"Pika!"_ the yellow mouse Pokemon cried as he jumps onto his trainer's shoulder.

 _After finishing as runner-up in the Kalos League, our hero Ash Ketchum has received an invitation to compete in an exclusive tournament where only the best trainers, champions, coordinators, and masters compete. Now he travels there with a couple of familiar faces to help cheer him on._

"Come on, they're waiting for us outside," he said as he grabbed his backpack and heads off outside the cabin.

Outside, he met a woman with auburn ponytailed hair and wears a pink shirt and white short shorts, and flat shoes with a Mr. Mime at her side, and a 50-year-old man wearing a tropical shirt and kahki brown shorts and sandals.

"Mom, Professor!," he called out to them.

"Ash, there you are!," Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum said. "So, you excited about the isle tournament?"

"You bet! Pikachu and I are gonna win the whole thing, isn't that right buddy?"

" _Pika-chu!_ "

"Well, Densetsu Isle is famous for being a place were many Legendary pokemon from every region gather together to watch the tournament and award the winner or most worthy trainer a special price at the end," said the man, the Kanto region's Pokemon Professor, Samuel Oak, said as well. "There might even be some new Legendaries that we've never seen before."

"Really?!," Ash exclaimed.

" _Pika?!_ ," Pikachu added.

" _Mime-mime?!,_ " said Mimey, Delia's Mr. Mime, finished.

"Well, I certainly hope I get to encounter as many as possible!," Ash said with confidence. He and Pikachu then looked to the distance as the Isle drew closer and closer.

But little did they know, they weren't the only ones on the way to the isle. Around a corner, a woman with long reddish-purple hair, a man with short blue hair, and a Meowth walking on two feet, all in disguise, peered around the corner at the group. They were Jessie, James, and Meowth of the criminal organization of Team Rocket. These particular operatives had been after Ash's Pikachu since after their first encounter with it, and had followed them from region to region trying to steal it, along with any other Pokemon or valuables they could.

"So an island of Legendary Pokémon, huh?," Jessie asked, intrigued over what she'd heard.

"From every region in the world?," James added, equally as intrigued.

"It's basically a treasure trove of new powerful Pokemon for da boss!," said Meowth.

Just then a Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. exited their Poké Balls from Jessie and James respecitively.

" _Wob-buffet!_ ," said Wobbuffet.

" _Mime Mime!_ ," added Mime Jr.

"And the twerp and his folks are leading us right to to them!," Jessie exclaimed.

"So we can not only bag us Pikachu…," Moewth added with glee.

"But a bunch of powerful Legendaries too," James finished. The three then got stars in their eyes in the excitement over the their latest caper.

"Raises, promotions, all the glory in Team Rocket," they all said together.

" _Wob-buffet!_ ," added Wobbuffet.

" _Mime Mime!_ ," said Mime Jr.

* * *

Not long after, the ship docked at the isle's port and the passengers disembarked, including Ash, Pikachu, Delia, Oak, and Mimey with their luggage. As they looked around, they saw the civilization of the semi-large island. It was a medium-sized town blended into tropical paradise, with houses, villas, shops, stands, booths, event stages and other places all over. There were also spots of wilderness where wild Pokémon resided. And way in the background was the large stadium where the tournament was to take place. And behind that was miles of wilderness that led up into high mountains, where the Legendaries all gathered together.

"Wow, this place is incredible!," Ash exclaimed with glee.

"Pi-pikachu!," Pikachu agreed.

"Yeah, it's paradise alright," Delia said.

" _Mime Mime!_ ," Mimey added.

"Well first thing we should do is head to the Pokemon Center and get Ash officially registered for the tournament," Oak suggested.

"Right, let's go!," Ash said as he ran with Pikachu following behind him. Delia sighed at his.

"Just like his father."

The five then made their way to the Pokemon Center. Once there, Ash made his way to the front desk, and spoke to Nurse Joy.

"Hello, I'm Ash Ketchum, I'm here to register for the Densetsu Isle Pokémon Tournament," he said.

"May I see your trainer's license," Nurse Joy asked. Ash handed it to her, and she began typing on her computer.

"Now I need to see the blue Access Card you received with your invitation."

Ash took it out and handed it to her, at which she typed on the computer some more. After a few minutes, she handed Ash both his license and Access card back. "Thank you, you are now registered for the tournament."

"All right, you hear that, Pikachu?!"

"Pika-Pi," Pikachu responded as Ash looked on.

"By the way, if you brought Mimey along, then who's looking after your house?" Oak asked to Delia.

"Oh, Brock came by and offered to look after things until we get back," Delia answered. "I think Mimey deserves a vacation just like us."

"Mime," Mimey said, happily.

"Yeah, and Tracey's still at the lab," Oak mentioned, bringing up his assistant. "Someone has to look after it and all the Pokémon after all."

"Okay, all registered," Ash said as he returned to them.

"Great. . Now we need to check-in to our villa," Delia said.

"The tournament participant village is up at the end of Pangoro Road," said Nurse Joy. "Just be sure to have your Access Card with you to check in."

Ash nodded as he said, "Got it."

As Ash and co. left the Pokemon center, Team Rocket, still disguised, followed after them.

* * *

Later on, after arriving at the village and checking in at an office, Ash and co. made their way to their villa with the manager. Using his Access Card, Ash opened the front door to the villa. He, Pikachu, Delia, Mimey, and Oak all looked around at the villa and how nice and moderate looking it was in all rooms. They then explored the living room, the kitchen (which was fully-stocked), the back porch which led directly into to a pool, and their bedrooms, in which they all laid down their luggage.

"Wow, this place in incredible, don't you think, Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner.

" _Pi-Pikachu!_ ," Pikachu replied.

"It's almost just like home," Delia exclaimed.

" _Mime Mime Mime!_ ," Mimey said in agreement.

"You certainly go all out with accommodating the competitors and whomever they bring with them," Oak said to the manager.

"Well, we try," the manager said. "Anyhow, I'll leave you all to unpack and unwind. I'll let you know when the others arrive."

Everyone then paused when they heard this statement.

"Others?," Ash asked, perplexed.

"Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you, you'll be sharing this villa with two girls, the Landors sisters. We get so many competitors every year and there aren't always enough villas to go around, so we tend to put multiple parties in our villas."

"I see," Delia said.

"But don't worry. You'll love 'em. The oldest of these sisters competed in the tournament a few years ago, and won the whole kit and kaboodle."

Ash then got excited, "Well, then I definitely can't wait to meet them! In fact, I wanna go out and check out this place! You coming, Pikachu?"

" _Pika-Pika_ ," Pikachu said as he jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"Well, don't stay gone for too long, honey," Delia said. "We've still got some unpacking to do, you know."

"Oh, don't worry, Mom. Mimey can get all that for us."

" _Mime Mime Mime Mime!_ ," Mimey snapped annoyed.

"Ash Ketchum!," Delia exclaimed aghast at her son's apparent laziness.

"Relax, I was just kidding, you guys," Ash said as he rushed out the door with Pikachu. "Be back later!"

"He's certainly an energetic young man, huh?," asked the manager.

"Oh, believe me, you haven't seen him energetic yet," Oak answered with Delia nodding in agreement.

* * *

As Ash and Pikachu made their way through the village and into town, in the village housing office, Team Rocket was trying to gain residence at one of the villas. Unfortunately for them, it wasn't going so well.

"What do you mean we can't get a villa?," Jessie yelled.

"Because first, they've all been booked, and second, they are reserved for the tournament competitors and their families only!," said the employee at the front desk.

"Well, we happen to be members of the Pokemon Tournament Inspection Association!," James snapped angrily.

"Never heard of you."

"We happen to be inspectors who make sure dat da tournament goes smoothly!," Meowth declared.

" _Wob-buffet_ ," added Wobbuffet.

" _Mime Mime_ ," put in Mime Jr.

"And we require the best accomodations to be able to do our job!," James added in.

"So you get on that computer and make housing arrangments for us this instant," Jessie snapped as she reached over and grabbed the employee by his collar. That, however, proved to be a bad move.

"SECURITY!," he shouted. Next thing Team Rocket knew, they were being literally thrown out of the office by security guards, who then slammed the doors behind them.

"Some nerve!"

"Now what do we do? All hotels and motels on the island are booked for the tournament already!," James pointed out.

"We're up da creek without a shelter!," Meowth added in.

Jessie thought for a moment, and then said, "I guess we'll have to call in HQ for some resources."

She then took out a communication device as the others watched.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the main part of town, Ash and Pikachu ventured around looking at the scenery. The streets were filled with people and Pokemon alike, and there were stands for food and souvenirs. There were also clothing stores, supply shops, a couple of restaurants, and TV screens and monitors advertizing the tournament, which was to take place in three weeks. The two then stopped to look at the advertisement.

"Three weeks, huh?," Ash said with a bout of impression. "That gives us and everyone else plenty of time to train to be our best, right, Pikachu?"

" _Pika-Pikachu!_ ," Pikachu agreed.

" _Shinx_ ," a voice said. The two looked down to see a Shinx at Ash's feet.

"A Shinx!," Ash exclaimed as Pikachu lept off his shoulder to greet it.

" _Pika-Pikachu-Pika!_ ," Pikachu said.

" _Shinx Shinx Shinx!_ ," said the Shinx. The two Pokemon let themselves get close to each other and sparks flew from their cheeks.

"Well, I see you've made a new friend, Pikachu," Ash said, pleased at this.

"Shinx, where'd you go?," another voice called out. Shinx then turned and ran towards it, and upon reaching a person, was picked up by them. The person was revealed to be an 10-year-old boy with short brown hair, and wore a green shirt with a PokeBall symbol on it, beige shorts, and brown sneakers.

"There you are. You shouldn't run off like that, you know," the boy told the Shinx.

" _Shinx_ ," said the Shinx sorrily.

"It's alright. I'm just glad you're okay," the boy said as Ash and Pikachu approached them.

"Is that Shinx yours?," Ash asked.

"Yeah sorry, he likes to run off sometimes."

"It was no trouble at all."

"I'm guessing you're here for the big tournament?"

"Yeah. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto, and this is my partner Pikachu."

" _Pikachu_ ," greeted Pikachu.

"I'm Alan Kenworth from Cyllage City in Kalos, and you've met my partner Shinx."

" _Shinx_ ," greeted Shinx.

"Great. I just can't wait for the tournament to start," Ash greeted. "I heard they've got some top notch training areas for us to use too?"

"Yeah, but it's not just the training I'm excited about," said Alan.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The island has a whole bunch of other events and competitions coming over the next few weeks before and during the tournament, as a way of helping bond closer with our Pokemon."

"Wow, really?! Like what?!"

"A Water-type relay race, a Flying-type showcase, an eating competition, a Junior Battle Club for kids aged 10 and under, a Mini-Contest, and a Powerhouse Showdown, among others."

"Sounds like fun!"

" _Pika-Pi!_ ," said Pikachu. Just then, Alan realized something.

"Hey, you said your name was Ash Ketchum, right?," he asked.

"Um, yeah. Why?," Ash asked.

"Wait, now I remember you, you were the runner-up in the most recent Kalos League! I saw you on TV battling against Alain! I still think you and Greninja should've won."

"Oh, yeah. Well, it was a pretty close match even so."

"Well, I've so far competed in the Kalos, Kanto, and Unova Leagues, but couldn't crack any higher than the Top 8 in any of them."

"Hey, I competed the Kanto and Unova Leagues too, along with the Orange, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Johto Leagues and the Kanto Battle Frontier too. I managed to win the Orange League and complete the Battle Frontier."

"Wow, you've been all over the world, Ash. I can only imagine what you and Pikachu have seen and done!"

" _Shinx Shinx!_ ," Shinx agreed in excitement.

"Well, hey, as long and Pikachu and I have each other, there's nothing we can't do!"

" _Pika-Pika-Pikachu!_ ," declared Pikachu in agreement.

Just then, the two boys and their Pokémon heard a commotion nearby. They all turned around and were shocked to see a small group of five teenaged trainers wearing red and blue uniforms, along with an Hitmonlee and Magmar, and on their trainers orders the Pokémon were knocking around a badly injured Fennekin and Eevee. And if that wasn't bad enough, the trainers were throwing rocks at the weakened Pokémon.

"What are they doing to that Fennekin and Eevee?," Alan said, aghast at the cruelty as was his Shinx. Ash and Pikachu, however, were boiling mad at the cruel treatment the trainers were inflicting on the two Pokémon.

"Whatever it is, we gotta stop it! Come on!," Ash said as he and Pikachu rushed over, with Alan and Shinx following right behind him.

Meanwhile, the Fennekin and Eevee were in bad shape, as the group of trainers continued to abuse them as bystanders looked on in shock.

"You weak little beasts!," one male trainer said as he threw another rock a. "You're totally useless to us!

"Yeah the Power Players have no use for weaklings like you! Now get lost!," said another trainer. The two order their Hitmonlee and Magmar to attack again, but as they did…

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!," Ash called out.

"Shinx, use Discharge!," Alan ordered. Both Pokemon let out their respective attacks, shocking and knocking back Hitmonlee and Magmar, much to the Power Players' shock as Ash and Alan came rushing up and stood in front of the Fennekin and Eevee.

"What the–how dare you!," said the leader of the group shouted. "This is none of your business!"

"It's everyone's business when they see the kind of cruelty you're inflicting on these Pokémon!," Ash snarled angrily.

"Yeah, what did they ever do to you?!," Alan snapped, also angry at the trainers.

" _Pikachu!/Shinx Shinx!_ ," Pikachu and Shinx yelled furiously, determined to defend their fellow Pokémon.

"We released those two weaklings, and they wouldn't leave us alone, so we decided to force them away!," said a second trainer.

"By having your other Pokémon beat them up like this?!," Ash growled.

"Maybe it'll teach them to do as they're told and get lost!," chuckled the leader.

"Well, maybe _you're_ the ones who need to get lost!," Ash snapped angrily.

"Well, why don't you make us?!" said the sole female of the group.

"Is that a challenge?!," Alan shouted. Pikachu and Shinx then got into battle position.

"I'd say it is! You ready Dibson," said the group leader.

"You bet, Hatcher!," Dibson replied as their Hitmonlee and Magmar got into battle position too. It was an official showdown.

* * *

 _Who's That Pokémon?: This Pokémon is instinctively drawn to the lights of big cities!_


	3. Meeting of the A-rivals! Part 2

_Who's That Pokémon?: This Pokémon is instinctively drawn to the lights of big cities!_

 _The answer: It's… Dustox!_

 **Meeting of the A-rivals: Part 2**

The tense standoff began.

"Hitmonlee, use Double Kick!," Hatcher called.

"Magmar, use Flamethrower!," ordered Dibson. Hitmolee charged in for a double kick, and Magmar blew a stream of fire from it's mouth at the two Pokemon.

"Pikachu, dodge it!," called Ash.

"You too, Shinx!," Alan added. Both Pokemon dodged the attacks.

"Now, Pikachu, hit Magmar with a Thunderbolt!"

"And Shinx, Discharge on Hitmonlee!"

Both Pikachu and Shinx let out bolts of electricity at Magmar and Hitmonlee. Both attacks hit their marks, knocking both Pokemon back.

"Oh, yeah! Magmar use Smog!," yelled Dibson. Magmar blew a stream of smog out of its mouth, covering the area and leaving Ash, Alan and their Pokemon unable to see.

As Pikachu and Shinx search for their opponents, Dibson then yelled, "Now Fire Punch!"

Magmar then emerged from the smog and with a punch covered in flames, came at Pikachu and Shinx. The former managed to dodge in time, but the latter was hit and knocked back.

"Oh-no, Shinx!," Alan exclaimed.

"Now Hitmonlee, Rolling Kick!," Hatcher called. Hitmonlee did a rapid spin-like move and then folded out to launch a kick.

"Pikachu, dodge and hit it with an Iron Tail!," Ash called.

Pikachu dodged the Rolling Kick, and as his tail turned to steel, hit Hitmonlee with it, knocking it away, shocking the Power Players and Magmar.

"Now Shinx! Use Thunder Fang!," Alan ordered. Shinx, now recovered, charged in with a bite powered with electricity, and chomped on Magmar, knocking it back into the just-recovering Hitmonlee, sending both back to the ground.

"Now Quick Attack/Spark," Ash and Alan commanded Pikachu and Shinx. Pikachu sped at the two Pokemon at rapid speeds, and Shinx ran at them as well, charging himself with electricity. It seemed like the finishing blow, until…

"Now, Lavernia!," Hatcher said to the group's sole female.

Lavernia motioned to the other two members of the group and they all then threw Poké Balls, letting out an Arbok, Electivire, and Granbull respectively.

"Use Wrap, Arbok!," Lavernia commanded. Arbok lunged at Pikachu and Shinx, and used its body to wrap around them, immobilizing them, and stunning Ash and Alan.

"Hey, that's cheating!," Ash protested angrily.

"Yeah, you guys can't do that!," Alan added, also angry about the other members interference in the battle.

"Yeah, well we just did pal!," Hatcher smugly remarked. "And now we have these little tykes of yours right where we want them!"

Ash and Alan could only look on helplessly as Pikachu and Shinx were trapped in Arbok's coils, as Hitmonlee, Magmar, Electivire, and Granbull surrounded them.

"Now, attack!," shouted Hatcher, Dibson, and the other two Power Players. Hitmonlee, Magmar, Electivire, and Granbull all charged at the trapped Pikachu and Shinx, when suddenly…

"Shadow Ball! Iron Tail!," a voice called out. Suddenly, three Shadow Balls came and hit Hitmonlee, Granbull, and Electivire, knocking the former two out instantly, and stunning everyone. Just then an Umbreon and Mightyena rushed in and hit Arbok and Magmar with an Iron Tail attack, knocking them both back, and forcing the former to release Pikachu and Shinx, much to Ash and Alan's relief. The Umbreon then stood together with the two Electric-types.

"Who dares interfere?!," Dibson snarled.

"I do," said a young voice. Everyone turned to see who it was. It was a 12-year-old boy with long, upper back-length black hair with bangs that covered his right eye and wearing a black shirt with a dark blue PokeBall symbol on it, black fingerless gloves, black pants, and black combat boots. With him was an 8-year old girl with short, shoulder-length black hair with a yellow ribbon in it, a gold-colored shirt, a red short skirt, white socks and black Mary-Janes. With them was a Houndoom, which then quickly joined Umbreon and Mightyena.

"Both of us," the girl shouted.

"Hey, this our battle, not your business," Hatcher snapped.

"It's my business when someone pulls a dirty move like having your friends interfere in a battle between you and a designated opponent!," the boy snapped back. "So you'll have to battle my Pokemon too if you want to cheat like this!"

There was a tense pause between everyone, until finally Hatcher said, "You know what, forget it. Battle's off! Let's beat it guys."

The Power Players recalled their Pokémon and started to retreat, though Lavernia briefly stopped to say, "Don't think this is over! Not by a long shot!"

As the Power Players retreated, Ash and Alan ran up to Pikachu and Shinx to check their Pokémon's welfare.

"Are you okay, Pikachu?," Ash asked Pikachu.

" _Pikachu_ ," replied Pikachu, affirming to his trainer that he was okay.

"What about you, Shinx?," Alan asked Shinx.

" _Shinx_ ," replied Shinx, also affirming his trainer. The two boys then turned their attention to the boy and girl who saved them.

"Thanks for the assist," Ash told them.

The boy simply shrugged and said, "It was nothing. I just don't like seeing cheaters win, that's all."

"What was that about anyways," asked the girl.

"Them," Ash said as he moved and pointed towards the still badly injured Fennekin and Eevee. The boy and girl both became horrified at the state of the two Pokemon and rushed over to them.

"What happened?!," the boy asked.

"Those guys apparently tried to release these two, and when they wouldn't leave, they had their other Pokémon attack them."

"And then we stepped in," Alan added.

"How could anyone be so cruel to such poor, innocent Pokémon?!," snapped the girl as she gently picked up and cradled the Eevee.

"Only the most selfish and power-hungry trainers, little sis," the boy said. Ash then ran over and gently picked up the Fennekin.

"We have to get them to the Pokémon Center right now!," he said.

" _Pika Pika!_ ," Pikachu said as he jumped on Ash's shoulder. The boy then recalled his Pokémon, and Alan picked up his Shinx, and they, Ash, and the little girl (with the latter two still carrying the injured Pokemon) all ran to find the Pokémon Center.

"By the way, I don't think we got your names," Ash said to the boy and girl as they ran.

"I'm Megan Black, and that's my brother Flynn," the girl introduced herself and the boy.

"You in the tournament, Flynn?," Alan asked.

"Yeah, but we can talk later. Right now we need to get those Pokémon help," Flynn exclaimed.

The four kids ran, trying to make their way to the Pokémon Center. But as they did, they turned a corner and Ash bumped right into someone, knocking both them and Pikachu to the ground as he continued to hold on to the Fennekin.

"Ash, are you okay?," Alan said as the others stopped.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ash said as Alan and Flynn helped him to his feet. "You okay, Pikachu?"

" _Pika_ ," Pikachu replied as he got up too.

"Well, I'm not," a voice said. They looked down and saw who'd he'd knocked down. It was a 10-year-old girl with waist-length blue hair tied into a long braid and turquoise eyes, and wearing a purple shirt, blue skirt, black tights, and red running shoes.

"Sorry about that," Ash said as he helped her up.

"Well, what was that all ab–," the girl started.

"April!," a voice called. Everyone turned to see a 15-year old girl with shoulder-length blue hair and aqua eyes, and wearing a white jacket, yellow tank top, blue jeans and brown shoes came running up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kensi," the girl now known as April said. "I was just–"

Just then, she noticed the badly injured Fennekin and Eevee in Ash and Megan's arms respectively.

"Oh, my gosh! What happened to these two!," she said pointing at it.

"This group of jerk trainers released them and when they kept following them…," Ash started.

"Their trainers had their other Pokémon attack them," Megan added.

"Their trainers did this?!," April exclaimed, horrified at the news. "Who were these guys?"

"They were all dressed in red and blue uniforms and they called themselves–"

"The Power Players!," Kensi growled with venom in her voice.

"Yeah… how did you know?," asked Flynn curiously.

"I've run into them before… but that's for another time. These two need medical attention now!"

"Well, we were trying to get them to Nurse Joy when we knocked into you," Alan said.

"Well, I know a shortcut from here. Everyone follow me," Kensi shouted. Pikachu jumped back onto Ash's shoulder, and they and the others all ran to the Pokemon Center as fast as they could with Fennekin and Eevee.

* * *

Not too long after, the six kids and their Pokémon of them burst through the doors of the Pokemon Center in a hurry and ran up to the front desk.

"Nurse Joy!," Ash said frantically. "You gotta help this Fennekin! It's hurt really bad!"

"So's this Eevee!," Megan exclaimed just as frantically

Nurse Joy and her Chansey took one look at the two Pokémon's conditions, and both were shellshocked.

"Oh my goodness! Two more?!," Nurse Joy exclaimed in shock. "This is the Power Players doing, isn't it?!"

"Yeah, how'd you–," Alan started to ask, but he was cut off by Nurse Joy.

"Quick Chansey, we need to get Fennekin and Eevee to the ER Room now!"

Chansey quickly took and placed Fennekin and Eevee each on a gurney, and she and Nurse Joy quickly wheeled them in to the next room. Ash and the others just stood there looking on with worry.

"I hope those two are gonna be okay…," Ash said, with a hint of heaviness in his voice.

" _Pikachu_ ," Pikachu agreed, very worried about his fellow Pokemon

"Especially Eevee," Megan added, who was extremely worried about the Evolution Pokemon.

"Well, all we can do is wait, hope for the best, and brace for the worst," Flynn remarked.

"He's right, we should grab a seat," Kensi said. All six trainers along with Pikachu and Shinx, all headed over and sat down in the various seats in the Center's waiting area.

After a few moments of silence and tension, April said, "You know, just sitting here and being quiet isn't going to make things better. Maybe we could try to get to know each other better."

"Yeah, you're right," Ash said, deciding to break the ice. "I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town in Kanto, and this is my partner, Pikachu," Ash introduced himself and Pikachu.

" _Pikachu!,_ " Pikachu greeted.

"And I'm Alan Kenworth from Cyllage City, in Kalos, and this is my partner Shinx," Alan introduced himself and Shinx.

" _Shinx Shinx!_ ," Shinx greeted.

"I'm Megan Black, and this is my big brother Flynn. We're from Azalea Town in Johto," Megan introduced.

"Hey," Flynn said nonchalantly, puzzling everyone.

"He's not really the sociable type," Megan sheepishly informed them.

"Anyways, I'm April Landors from Aspertia City in Unova," April said. "And this is my big sister Kensi."

"Nice to meet you, guys," Kensi said. "I suppose you're all here for the Densetsu Isle Tournament?"

Ash, Alan, and Flynn all nodded yes. But just then, Ash realized something.

"Hold on… Landors… you're the Landors sisters?!," he exclaimed.

"Wait, you've heard of us?," Kensi wondered, puzzled at this.

"Well, you guys and me are sharing a villa together!"

"Wow, really?!," April said.

"Yeah, with me and my mom, and Professor Oak."

"Wait? Did you say 'Professor Oak'?," Flynn asked, surprised at this. "As in Kanto's Professor Oak?"

"He's here? Right now? With you?," Alan asked also surprised.

"Yeah, he's a good friend of ours, and decided to accompany me and my mom here to the isle to cheer me on," Ash told him. Just then, in the corner of his eye, he noticed his mother and the professor enter the Pokémon Center. "And speaking of which, there they are now."

He then stood up and called over to them, "Mom! Professor!"

" _Pika Pi_ ," Pikachu called out as well. Deila and Oak then noticed Ash and Pikachu and headed over to them.

"Ash! What a surprise, what are you doing here?," Delia asked her son, surprised to see him at the Pokémon Center.

"I could ask you two the same thing," Ash remarked.

"We realized we were low on medical supplies, and came here to buy some," Oak said. He then noticed Alan and Shinx, the Landors sisters, and the Black siblings behind him. "And I see you've already made some new friends, Ash."

"Oh, yeah," he said as he turned to them. "Everyone come over and meet my mom and Professor Oak."

Ash's new friends then came and introduced themselves to Delia and Oak, whom were pleased to meet them all.

"It's so nice getting acquainted with all of you, especially with our villa mates," Delia said happily, referring to April and Kensi.

"Yeah, it's good to meet you too, Ms. Ketchum," April replied. "And you too, professor."

"And it's nice to meet all of you as well," Oak said.

"Man, I'm so jealous, you and your sister get to room with one of the best Pokémon researchers and poets in the world," Alan pouted. Flynn simply rolled his eyes at this.

"It's not the end of the world you know," he quipped, snarkily.

"But there's still the unanswered question as to what you're all doing here," Oak said. At that moment, Ash and his friends' faces dropped at this question.

"Well, it's a long story," he said uneasily. He and the others then told Delia and Oak about the Power Players and the abused Pokémon. Needless to say, the two were absolutely mortified at the story.

"And so thet's how we got here," Ash finished.

"My goodness. How could anybody treat Pokémon so cruelly?!," Delia gasped, appalled by everything she had just heard.

"That's what I said," Megan put in.

"It's astonishing how some people can be so callous towards Pokémon," Oak said with disappointment in his voice. "And these trainers, they called themselves, what again exactly?"

"The Power Players," answered Kensi. "I had a few runs-ins with them before and let me tell you, they are nothing but trouble."

"Trouble would be an understatement," a voice said. Everyone turned to see a handsome man with blond hair and wearing a grey business suit, a black tie and dress shoes.

Next to him was a woman with red chin-length bobbed hair and wearing a pink blouse and blue knee-length skirt and navy medium-heel shoes.

With them were also two children. The first was a 10-year-old boy with short blonde hair, and wearing a green and white shirt, knee-length white shorts and black and white shoes. The second was a 9-year-old girl with shoulder-length red hair, and wearing a black shirt, scarlet short shorts, and black shoes.

Professor Oak and Kensi quickly recognized the man as…

"Mayor Stone!," they said together.

"Professor Oak, this is a surprise," Mayor Stone said as he shook the professor's hand. He then noticed Kensi in the back as well. "And you too, Kensi."

"Same to see you, Mr. Mayor," Kensi greeted.

"Um, are you guys gonna introduce us, Professor?," Ash asked.

"Oh, right," Oak said as he turned to everyone else. "Everyone, this is Thomas Stone, the mayor of Densetsu Isle, and his family."

One bye one, Ash, his mom, and all of his new friends (sans Kensi) introduced themselves to the mayor and his family.

"Pleasure to meet you all," Mayor Stone said as he then turned to his family. "This is my wife, Violet…"

"Nice to meet you all," said the woman.

"My son, Robbie…"

"Hey-o!," greeted the boy.

"And my daughter, Kimmy."

"Hi!," greeted the girl. She then noticed Pikachu. "Hey is that your, Pikachu?"

"Yeah, it is," Ash replied. Robbie then took notice of Shinx.

"And that's a nice Shinx," he said to Alan.

"Thanks," Alan replied.

"You guys don't mind if we…," Robbie said, inferring that he and Kimmy wanted to pet them.

"Of course not. Pikachu, Shinx, what do you say?," Ash asked.

" _Pika!/Shinx!_ ," the two Pokémon replied as they hopped over to Robbie and Kimmy and allowed them to pick them up and pet them, much to their delight.

"Now, I couldn't help but overhear you mention the Power Players," asked Mayor Stone.

"Yeah, Mr. Mayor, you're not going to believe this," Kensi said. She and everyone else then told Mayor Stone and his family of the Power Players' actions against Fennekin and Eevee. Needless to say, they were stunned.

"My goodness," Violet said, astonished.

"That so low, even for those jerks," Robbie seethed angrily.

"And those poor little Pokémon," said Kimmy, concerned for Fennekin and Eevee. "Where are they anyways?"

"They're in the ER right now," Ash replied. The mayor, however, looked extremely upset.

"This is just typical of the Power Players, except now they seem to really be stepping up their game," he said.

"With all due respect sir, who are these guys exactly?," Alan asked.

"The Power Players were started by a former tournament champion, who also happens to be a childhood rival of mine and Violet's."

"Wow, really?," Ash asked, astonished as everyone else.

" _Pika?_ ," Pikachu asked too.

"Yes. He defeated another good friend of ours in the finals using a highly unethical tactic, and soon after founded the Power Players." The gang exists on the basis that power and victory are all that matters in Pokémon battles."

"And as a way of initiation, all new members must prove their commitment by releasing any and all Pokémon the gang deems as weak by any means necessary, or by battling either a trainer whose Pokémon they denounce as weak, or a trainer who sympathizes with said Pokémon," added Violet.

"So you're saying what we saw was likely… an intitation?," Flynn asked.

"Likely so."

"That's horrible!," Megan cried aghast at what she'd just heard.

"That's not all. They do everything to prove their point by attacking and battling trainers every chance they get, especially during tournament time!," Robbie added.

"Yeah, it's gotted so bad, Daddy has taken to banning them from participating in or attending the tournament, as well as all of the events happining in the coming weeks," Kimmy put in.

"Yes, Officer Jenny and the Isle Police do everything to make sure they do to keep the Power Players away," Mayor Stone said.

"Well, this founder, is he still here, because I've got some choice words for him!," Delia growled.

"Unfortunately for you, no. He moved off the Isle about fifteen years ago to pursue other interests. Last I heard, he was married, and running a Trainer Dojo in Viridian City."

"I see. But enough about that. Professor, how do you know the Mayor so well?," April asked Oak.

"Well, every year, the night before the tournament, the Isle has a festival that brings the culture of all the regions together into one, and the region professors, myself included, give a presentation of each region's starter Pokémon and some of it's culture," Oak replied. "Sometimes it's by telepromter, other times, we come in person. And we always meet the mayor beforehand."

"Wow, professor. Why didn't you tell me you'd been here before?," Ash asked, amazed at this.

"It would've come out eventually, I'm sure."

"And how do you know him, Kensi?," Megan asked.

"I can answer that," April interjected. "You see, Kensi is a former Isle tournament champion."

Everyone, save for the mayor and his family became astonished at this revealation.

"Wow, is that true?," Alan asked.

"Yeah, I won the tournament three years ago. It was the greatest thing ever. And I came back this year to watch my little sister compete."

"And I'm gonna to win it all," April said confidently.

"Not if I do!," Ash reiterated.

"Well, I'm glad to see such confident trainers," Mayor Stone said.

"But, um, what brings you and your family here, Mr. Mayor?," Oak asked. Before the mayor could answer, Nurse Joy emerged from the ER coming towards the group.

"Everyone, I thought you should know-," she started to say, before noticing the mayor and his family. "Oh, um, Mr. Mayor!"

"Nurse Joy. These fine young folks were just telling me about the Power Players' latest troublemaking," Mayor Stone said.

"I see," she said as she looked at the group. "I just thought you all should know Fennekin and Eevee are both recovering. Give them a day or two and they should both be fine."

Everyone sighed with relief at this, as Nurse Joy turned to Mayor Stone and his family.

"As for you Mr. Mayor, Robbie's Treecko's checkup is done, and it has a clean bill of health!"

At that, Chansey wheeled a Treecko out of ER doors on a cart, much to Robbie's delight.

"Alright! Good to see you healthy and strong, Treecko," Robbie said.

" _Treecko!_ ," the Wood Gecko Pokémon greeted its master.

"Wow, that's a nice Treecko," Ash complemented.

"Thanks."

"Given how young it looks, I'm guessing that's your starter?," Flynn asked.

"Yep. Just got it and my training license a couple of weeks ago. I'm planning to start my journey once the tournament wraps."

"That's great!," April exclaimed.

"Yeah, lucky you," Kimmy pouted. "I still have to wait another year, before I can get my first Pokémon and license, and go on a journey."

"You're more lucky than me, I have to wait two more years," Megan said, also pouting.

"Well, I'm sure when the time comes, both of you young ladies will make exceptional trainers," Delia said, reassuring both girls.

"Thanks, Mrs. Ketchum," Megan and Kimmy said together.

"Speaking of training, you got any place where we can train for the tournament around here?," Ash asked.

"As a matter of fact, we do," Mayor Stone said. "There are some training grounds located just north of where your villas are."

"I remember those, I used them all the time, training for the tournament," Kensi said. "Plus, you also used them for a couple of the pre-tournament events."

Mayor Stone grinned as he said, "Exactly. And speaking of which, I'm sure you guys know about these said events which will take place over the next few weeks before the tournament don't you?"

The young trainers expressed some knowledge of the events, at which the mayor responded, "I'm glad to hear that. Now these events are for both those participating in the tournament, and those that aren't, but I like to encourage the latter to participate as a why to let loose and bond with their Pokémon.

"We'll be having these events all the way up to the night before the tournament," Violet mentioned. "Please don't be afraid to participate."

"We won't," said all of the young trainers together.

"Right now, I'd like to check out those training grounds," Ash said excitedly.

"Same here," Alan added, also excited.

"Me too," April put in as well.

"I'd like to see them too," Flynn said stoicly.

"And me too!," Megan agreed.

"I can show you where they are," Kensi said. "Just follow me."

Ash and everyone else nodded to Kensi as he then said, "Mayor Stone it was nice meeting you and your family."

"Of course, young man and good luck to you all in the tournament," Mayor Stone replied.

"Thank you," the kids all said as they, along with Pikachu and Shinx began to depart for the training grounds.

"Mom, Professor, I'll see you all back at the villa later," Ash said as he and Pikachu left with the others.

"See ya, honey," Delia said, watching her son leave with his new friends.

"Well, you certainly raised a good one!," Violet complemented.

"I did my best, that's for sure."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the woodlands on the island, Team Rocket was in a clearing, looking into the sky waiting on something.

"What is taking them so darn long?!," Jessie asked impatiently.

"They should be here any second, Jessie," James responded.

"Well they better make it any half-second, cause I'm starvin'," Meowth whined.

" _Wob-buffet_ ," added Wobbuffet.

" _Mime Mime_ ," threw in Mime Jr. Suddenly they heard the whirring blades of a helicopter arrive on the island and got excited. The helicopter, which sported Team Rocket's "R" emblem arrived and hovered over the clearing, carrying a huge grey metal crate, which it then dropped down in the middle of the clearing.

The crate's sides then fell open revealing a huge two-section RV, at which Team Rocket gleemed. Jessie's communication device then rang, and she answered it as her teammates gathered around to see the hologram of a woman appear.

"Operatives, I assume you have just received the commissioned mobil command center for your operations on Densetsu Isle?," asked the woman.

"Yes, ma'am," answered Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"Good, it has all the resources you need for you stay on the island. Any issues arise, I'll be on call to handle them personally. Good luck operatives."

The woman then ended the transmission, and the chopper flew away, as Team Rocket looked over their new base.

"Well, let's stop gawking and start getting organized!," Jessie exclaimed.

"Right!," replied the rest of her teammates as they entered their new MCC.

* * *

Back with Ash, he, Pikachu, and the rest of his new friends were walking to the training areas with Kensi leading the way. Ash and Alan had just told the Black siblings and Landors sisters about their accomplishments.

"And that's my most recent journey," Alan finished explaining to everyone.

"So, Flynn what about you?," Ash asked the stoic boy.

"Well, I've made the Top 8 in the Johto League and the Top 4 in Sinnoh," Flynn replied. "I'm hoping to become the most powerful Dark type trainer ever."

"Wow, you like Dark Type Pokémon?," April asked, amazed.

"Yeah, all of his Pokémon are at least part Dark Type," Megan explained. "Well, except for one."

"Yeah, my starter, Feraligatr. I didn't bring him with me this time, but I can always call on him when needed," Flynn confirmed as he turned to April. "What about you April? What's your story?"

"Well, I recently participated in the Unova League, and came in the Top 8," she answered. "I'm hoping whatever experience this tournament gives me helps me to do better in the future. Heck, if I go all the way and win like Kensi, that'll be epic!"

"So you really won the tournament, Kensi?," Ash asked.

"Yep! It was amazing! But it was just the icing on the cake for me," Kensi replied with a smile.

"Yeah, my sister has been all over the world, just like you Ash. She's competed and even won regional Pokemon Leagues, Grand Festivals, even the Showcases in Kalos!," April explained with a huge squeal of excitement.

"Well, I haven't won all of them. But I just like doing what I feel, going where the wind takes me, you know."

"And I'm hoping to be just as great as you are, sis."

"I have no doubt, you will be," Alan put in.

"Shinx!," Shinx yipped in agreement.

"Me too, April!," Megan added in.

"Yeah, you just keep chasing what you want, and sooner or later, you'll get it," Ash encouraged.

" _Pika Pika!_ ," Pikachu agreed. The six trainers and two Pokémon continued on, until they finally reached one of the training areas. But upon entering it, they found that someone else was already there, using it.

It was a 16-year-old boy with short, curly, brunette hair and wearing a yellow shirt, white shorts, and close-toed sandals. Next to him was a 9-year-old boy with short, brunette hair in a bowl cut wearing glasses, a light green short-sleeved shirt, green short shorts, and brown boots.

With the two boys were a Blastoise, Pidgeot, Magneton, Machamp, Flareon, and Golem, plus a young Bulbasaur that was near the younger boy. The Blastoise and Flareon were practicing their Hydro Pump and Fire Spin attacks on some pop up targets, as the boys and other Pokémon watched.

"Good job, Blastoise, Flareon," the older boy said. Just then, he and the younger boy took notice of the group watching them. "Oh, hello."

"Hey, your Pokémon look pretty tough," Ash commented.

"Thank you, I been training most of them for a long time now."

"Yeah, I can tell," Kensi said. "I'm guessing that Blastoise was your starter."

"Yep, my very first. By the way, I'm…"

"Erald Konai from Saffron," Kensi answered for him. The rest of the group was taken aback by how Kensi knew him.

"You know him?," Flynn asked.

"Of him, yes. He's competed in the Indigo League for four years straight, and most recently he cracked the Top 4."

"Yeah, Kensi and I watched you on TV, for your most recent go," April added.

"Wow, impressive," Alan commented.

"Shinx!," Shinx exclaimed.

"So you know me, but who are the rest of you?," Erald asked.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town, and this is my partner Pikachu," Ash introduced himself and Pikachu.

"Pikachu!," Pikachu greeted.

"I'm Alan Kenworth, Cyllage City in Kalos and this is my partner Shinx," Alan said, himself and Shinx.

"Shinx!," Shinx greeted.

"I'm April Landors from Aspertia City in Unova, and this is my sister Kensi," April introduced herself and Kensi.

"Hello," Kensi said.

"And I'm Megan Black and this is my brother Flynn, and we're from Azalea Town in Johto," Megan introduced her and Flynn.

"Hey," Flynn said in a droll voice.

"Pleasure to meet you all," Erald said as he slowly brought the younger boy forward. "And this is my little cousin, Leo."

"H-Hi," Leo said meekly.

"Sorry, he a little shy."

"Hey, no worries, we're all good people here," Ash assured the boy.

"Yeah, we can all be friends," Megan said as she then noticed the Bulbasaur at his feet. "Is that Bulbasaur yours?"

"Yeah. Or it will be once I'm old enough to get my trainers license," Leo replied. "It's the offspring of Erald's Venusaur."

" _Bulbasaur!_ ," said the Bulbasaur.

"Wow, you have a Venusaur?!," April asked Erald in amazement.

"Yes, she's back home along with some other Pokémon of mine. She had several babies not to long ago, and Leo and this Bulbasaur here, they bonded with each other very fast," Erald explained.

"Sounds sort of like me and Pikachu, right buddy?," Ash asked his partner.

" _Pika-Pi,_ " Pikachu said with a nod.

"I think it's kinda cute," Megan said as she pet it.

"Me too," April added in.

" _Bulba,_ " Bulbasaur said with a grin.

"Speaking of which, I reckon that since you're all here, you're training for the tournament?," Erald replied and then asked the group.

"Yeah, all except Kensi here," Flynn snarkily pointed out.

"Then you've come to one of the right places."

"Yeah, this training area is one of six around the island," Kensi told the group. "And it has just about all the accomidations a trainer needs."

"Right, it has a target range for special attacks, as you can see here, a training bag and practice dummy area for close combat attacks," Erald pointed at the different areas, showing the targets, training bags, and dummies.

"It also has an aerial section for training Flying types, and a pool for training Water types," Kensi continued, pointing up towards some polls with rings hanging from them for Flying types to train, and then towards an open door that led to a pool for Water types. "And of course, each area has four battlefields for practice battling."

"Well, I'm up for some training right now," Ash said. "And you know, this actually might be a good time to let out all our Pokémon to meet each other."

Everyone, even Flynn, nodded in agreement.

"Me first," said Ash, as he gathered five Poké Balls and tossed them into the air. "Come on out, everyone!"

The Poké Balls burst open and out came Ash's chosen team: Bayleef, Swellow, Buizel, Pignite, and Noivern. Everyone was amazed at Ash's team.

"Wow, that's one Pokémon from each reigon you've traveled to!," Alan pointed out.

"Except that two of them aren't fully evolved," Flynn snarked, referring to Bayleef and Pignite.

"Hey, they might not be fully evolved, but Bayleef and Pignite are two of my best!," Ash said with confidence.

" _Bay-leef!/Pig-nite!_ ," Bayleef and Pignite exclaimed with confidence.

"Why don't you bring out yours next, big brother?," Megan asked.

"Fine," he said as he took out all six of his Poké Balls. "Everyone, front and center."

He then tossed them all into the air and they burst open, letting out his Umbreon, Mightyena, and Houndoom along with an Absol, a Weavile, and a Honchkrow. Everyone looked and were both amazed and a little nervous.

"Wow, they all look so… intimidating," said Leo, slightly frightened by the looks Flynn's Pokémon were giving everyone.

"Well, they are Dark types, so that's to be expected," April said.

"Pika!," agreed Pikachu, also somewhat intimidated.

"Oh, don't worry everyone. They're actually really friendly when you get to know them," Megan said as she began petting and scratching them on their head and behind their ears, eventually causing them to loosen up and start nuzzling and licking her in response, much to her delight, and everyone's relief.

"Hey April, how about your team next?," Ash suggested to April.

"Sure," she said as took out her six Poké Balls and tossed them into the air. "Come out and say hi, everyone!"

The balls burst open, letting out April's Unova-exclusive team: Emboar, Mandibuzz, Purrloin, Zebstrika, Simipour, and Cubchoo.

"Wow, it's all Unova Pokémon!," Megan exclaimed, amazed at April's team. Flynn only shrugged with a small smile.

"With Pokémon that can't be found anywhere else," Leo added, also amazed and slightly excited.

"I guess, it's my turn then," Alan said as he took out five Poké Balls. "It's meeting and greeting time!"

He tossed them all into the air, and they burst open revealing his remaining party: Haunter, Talonflame, Quilladin, Dewott, and Gogoat.

"Impressive, Alan," Erald said, strongly impressed by Alan's team.

"I've got plenty of others back home, but these guys are some of my best ones!"

"No doubt," Kensi replied as she then took out her Poké Balls. "Now I might not be participating in the tournament this time around, but, that doesn't mean I can't help you guys train! Let's go, team!"

With that, Kensi tossed and let out her Pokémon: Serperior, Swanna, Ninetales, Delcatty, Toxicroak, and Milotic. Her party amazed everyone, sans April.

"Wow, you've got some amazing Pokémon, Kensi," Ash complimented.

"Yeah, well, you should see all the others she still has at home!," April reiterated.

"Well, we have the whole day and this whole area, so let's get training, everyone!"

With that, everyone spread out with their Pokémon. They all spent the rest of the day utilizing the training area and its accomodations to train their Pokémon, even battling one-on-one.

* * *

Later that evening, the group, now including Erald and Leo, headed back to the villa village.

"Man, what a day! We just got here and already we've made a whole bunch of new friends, huh Pikachu?!," Ash asked his partner excitiedly.

"Pika Pika!," replied Pikachu.

"Yeah, just wait until the tournament though," Flynn snarked. "We'll see just how these friendships hold up…"

"You sure are a downer, aren't you Flynn?," Erald noted.

"Tell me about it…," April noted drolly.

"Oh, don't worry. Just like his Pokémon, my big brother's a softie at heart," Megan chuckled with a smile.

"Megan! Zip it, will you?!," Flynn said through gritted teeth, embarrassed at the news.

"I'll only believe that when I see it," Leo said, only to cower in the face of a major death glare from Flynn. Finally, the group arrived at Ash and the Landors' villa, and were soon greeted by Mimey.

" _Mime Mime Mime!_ ," Mimey said to the group.

"A Mr. Mime?," Alan asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, he belongs to my mom," Ash said. Just then, Delia in question came out, followed by Professor Oak.

"Ash, honey, there you are," she greeted her son. "

I hope you, Pikachu, and your friends all enjoyed the training facilities," Oak inquired.

"Yeah, it was great," Ash replied excitedly.

"Pikachu," Pikachu added in. Delia and Oak then noticed Erald and Leo with the group.

"Erald, how nice to see you again!," Oak greeted the teenage boy.

"It's good to see you too, Professor. This is quite the surprise!," Erald replied, having not been expecting to see the professor who gave him his starter on the island.

"You know each other?," Delia asked, bewildered. The rest of the group was also stunned at this

"Oh, yes. I gave Erald his starter Pokémon six years ago, I believe it was a Squirtle."

"Yeah, except it's a Blastoise now," Erald replied, before gesturing to Leo. "And this is my little cousin, Leo."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, young man."

"Um, you too, p-professor," Leo said nervously, struggling to compose himself in front of Kanto's professor. Delia then noticed the Bulbasaur near Leo's feet.

"And I'm guessing that Bulbasaur is yours," she inquired.

"Yes… well, when I'm old enough to become a trainer, it will be. It's the offspring of Erald's Venusaur."

" _Bulba!_ ," exclaimed Bulbasaur.

"I see." Delia said as she turned to April and Kensi. "By the way girls, your luggage was brought in, and it's been set up in your room for you guys."

"That's good to hear," Kensi said.

"Here here," April agreed. Ash then sniffed the air.

"Hey mom, is that…"

"Yep, I figured you guys might be hungry after the day you've all had," Delia guessed.

"Great!," Ash and April exclaimed as they rushed inside, with Pikachu and Kensi following behind them.

"Well, I guess we better get going to our villas now," Alan said.

"I agree, it's late," Flynn agreed.

"And tomorrow another day," Erald finished. The three, along with Leo, Megan, Shinx, and Bulbasaur then started to leave, when…

"Hold on, you guys," Delia said, catching their attention. "Why don't you all stay for dinner!"

"Really?!," everyone said at once, shocked by the offer.

"Of course, the more the merrier," Oak put in.

"I'm not sure. We don't wanna impose," Erald said.

"Me neither," Flynn added.

"Oh come on, big brother! Can't we stay?," Megan begged.

"Yeah, Erald, I wanna stay for dinner too," Leo agreed.

"Well, I'm up for a homecooked meal, even if it's not exactly _home_ -cooked," quipped Alan.

"Same here," Erald replied.

Flynn thought for a while, before finally saying, "Sure, I guess we could stay too."

"Yes!," Megan and Leo exclaimed.

"Then come on inside everyone," Delia said, at which the entire group entered the villa.

* * *

Later, out in the villa's sideyard, everyone sat down at a table filled with all kinds of food that Delia and Mimey had prepared. Everyone sans Delia, Mimey, and Professor Oak was amazed at the meal. Meanwhile, Pikachu, Shinx, Bulbasaur, and everyone else's Pokémon were eating Pokémon food that the professor had prepared.

"Wow, Mom, you really went all out!," Ash exclaimed.

"Well, just thought you and your new friends could use a warm welcome," Delia responded with a warm smile.

"Wow, this is just like how my mom cooks for me!," Alan gleemed.

"Yeah, same with us!," Kensi said, also very impressed.

"Totally!," April agreed with her sister.

"I must agree, this does have many qualities of my parents cooking too," Erald added.

"Mmm-hmm," Leo added.

"Love it!," Megan threw in.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but… me too," Flynn said, somewhat excitedly.

"Well, I try. So dig in everyone!," Delia told eveyone.

"And the Pokémon too!," Oak said to everyone's Pokémon.

But before they could, Ash suddenly said, "Hold on!"

This baffled everyone, especially those who knew Ash's love for food. Why would he suddenly delay a meal?

"I just wanna say, I'm glad to have met all of you guys, and I want you to promise me that if we end up facing each other in the tournament, we give it all we've got!"

"You bet!," April agreed.

"That's a promise," Flynn quipped with confidence.

"You know it!," added Alan.

"Of course I will!," exclaimed Erald.

"Okay, now let's dig in!," Ash said. Everyone then began filling their plates and starting to eat, while their Pokémon ate their food as well.

 _And so, our hero has made a plethora of new friends and future rivals right on his first day on Densetsu Isle. And with the tournament three weeks away and plenty of events and training in between, it stands to be a big brand new adventure for Ash as his journey to become a Pokemon Master continues!_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	4. The Red Flames of Rivalry! Part 1

It was morning on Densetsu Isle, on the first day since Ash, his mother, his partner Pikachu, her Mr. Mime "Mimey", and Professor Oak had arrived. In the villa that they were staying with the Landors sisters, Ash had woken up, now pumped to start a new day.

 _After arriving on the legendary Densetsu Isle for it's annual tournament, our heroes Ash and Pikachu look to start a new day of training with their new friends and soon-to-be rivals. But what they don't know is what surprises the day will hold for them…_

Ash himself came downstairs with Pikachu on his shoulder, all dressed up and ready.

"Well, Pikachu, it's a brand new day and the perfect time to start training for the tournament, huh buddy?," he said to his long-time starter Pokémon.

" _Pika Pika Pikachu!_ ," Pikachu replied. The two then entered the kitchen, where they found Professor Oak reading a book, and Delia, Mimey, and Kensi had finished preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, Professor," Ash greeted the Kanto researcher. Oak then looked up and noticed Ash and Pikachu

"Oh, good morning Ash, Pikachu. Hope you both slept well."

Ash nodded as he rubbed his stomach as he said, "Morning, Mom. Smells great!"

" _Pika Pi!_ "

"Of course, Ash, dear," Delia replied. "Knowing you, you're gonna need all the energy you can get for your training!"

" _Mime Mime!_ ," Mimey said in agreement.

Ash and Pikachu then nodded, but then the former noticed that someone was missing from the group.

"Hang on… where's April?," he asked. Before anyone could answer, everyone heard an exasperated yell, which was quickly deduced to be April's.

"My guess: upstairs tending to her bedhead," Kensi suggested. The four and Pikachu headed upstairs to the Landors girls' room.

"Hey, April, are you okay in there?," Ash said as he started to open the door.

"DON'T YOU DARE COME IN HERE, ASH KETCHUM!," April bellowed, startling Ash so much that he backed off from the door, as well as everyone else. Kensi then approached the door.

"Sis? It's Kensi. You need some help in there?," she asked.

"As much as I can get. My hair is a total mess!"

"Um, if you don't mind dear, maybe I can help too," Delia added. There was a short pause.

Finally, April said, "Okay, Kens, Mrs. Ketchum, you can come in, but you boys stay out!"

Delia and Kensi both entered the room, and closed the door behind them, leaving Ash, Pikachu, and Professor Oak looking puzzled.

"And I thought Dawn made such a fuss about her hair in the morning," Ash said, exasperated.

" _Pika-Pi!_ ," Pikachu agreed, equally exasperated.

* * *

Inside the room, Delia and Kensi found April trying to smooth down her waist-length hair, but no sooner had she finished than her hair became frazzled and unkempt again, much to the former two's surprise.

"What do I do about this misbehaving mop of mine?!," April groaned. "I've tried brushing, combing, flattening by hand, and nothing has worked! And I can't braid it until I fix it!"

"You could use my hot iron," Kensi suggested.

"No way! You know I hate putting heat to my hair!"

Delia thought for a moment before she suggested, "Um, well, I remember Ash telling me once that a friend of his had her Piplup use Bubble Beam to fix her bed-head."

"Hmm, maybe," April said with consideration, as Kensi took out one of her Poké Balls.

"Swanna, let's go," she said as she let out her Swanna.

" _Swanna!_ ," Swanna said.

"Swanna, use Bubble Beam on April's hair," Kensi commanded. Swanna then unleashed a beam of water bubbles into April's hair.

"Wow, thanks, Kens," April said as she took her brush and began to brush her long, now-gleaming hair.

"Need an extra hand?," Delia said as she took a comb and started to help April with her hair. In no time, her hair was gleaming, straight, and kempt.

"Thank you both so very much!"

"Oh, it was nothing."

"Yeah, what else are big sisters for?," Kensi replied.

"Well, I can take it from here, I'll join you guys in a minute," April said. She then started to braid her hair as Delia and Kensi left the room.

* * *

Not long afterwards, in the dining room, Ash, Pikachu, Delia, Mimey, Oak, and Kensi were starting on breakfast, when April entered the room, her blue hair now gleaming and braided.

"Morning everyone," she said as she took a seat next to Ash.

"Wow, April, not bad," Ash complemented her hair.

"Thanks, and sorry for snapping at you before."

"It's alright, I've had a few friends who've reacted the same way to bed-head."

"I see."

"So, I assume you guys are going to do some more training today?," Oak asked the two kids.

"You bet. We're meeting the rest of the guys in the training area today," April answered.

"Yeah, the tournament's in three weeks and we and our Pokémon are gonna be in tip-top shape for it, right Pikachu?," Ash declared.

" _Pi-Pika_ ," Pikachu said in agreement.

"That's great. But remember, there's more than just training to do around here," Delia reminded them.

"Yeah, they're gonna have plenty of events around here to participate in," Kensi said in agreement. "I mean, training is important and all, but sometimes you need to stop and smell the roses, if you know what I mean."

"Well, when those events come, we'll definitely take part," Ash replied.

"You know it!," agreed April with a confident grin.

* * *

 **The Red Flames of Rivalry: Part 1**

* * *

Later on, after breakfast, Ash, Pikachu, April, and Kensi made their way down the training area to meet up with their friends.

"Man, I'm just pumped to get started on training today!," Ash exclaimed.

" _Pika!_ ," Pikachu added.

"Me too!," April said. "Alan promised to give you a practice battle, I can't wait to see you guys face off!"

"Yeah, and then you and Flynn are gonna battle next," Ash reminded. "And then Erald and Kensi!"

"Yep," said Kensi. "As I said, I might not be participating in the tournament this time around, but I can sure help you all prepare!"

Soon, the four approached the training area, but as they did they could hear sounds of Pokémon battling.

"Do you hear that?," April asked.

"Yeah, sounds like a battle is going on!," Ash added.

" _Pika-Pi-Pikachu!_ ," exclaimed, recognizing the battle cries.

"You don't think they started without us, do you?," Kensi asked.

"Only one way to find out!," Ash said as he rushed to the training area, with, Pikachu, April and Kensi behind him. Upon reaching the grounds they came across Alan, Shinx, Flynn, Megan, Erald, Leo, and Bulbasaur, along with a crowd of other trainers that had come to use the training area, all watching a double battle between two trainers.

The one on the left was an 18-year-old guy with blonde, slicked-back hair, and wearing an all-white dress suit and tie, white shoes, and white gloves. In front of him was a Luxray and Sandslash, and on his sidelines were a Raichu, Salemence, Ursaring, and Lucario.

The trainer on the right was a 14-year-old girl with long red hair tied into two pigtails, who wore a purple sleeveless shirt that stopped above her midriff with a yellow and pink star logo, a matching skirt with rainbow-colored beads, and purplish-black stillettos. In front of her was a Marshtomp and Seviper, and on her sidelines were a Loudred, Gardevior, Dustox, and Glaceon.

As the crowd watched, the two called their Pokemon to attack.

"Luxray, use ThunderShock, and Sandslash, Rollout!," the boy called. Luxray unleashed a charge of electrictity and Sandslash curled up into a ball and rolled towards the Pokemon.

"Marshtomp, Mudshot! Seviper, Poison Tail!," the girl called. Marshtomp spit several balls of mud to counter the Thundershock, and Seviper's tail glowed purple as it lashed it at Sandslash. The attacks collided, cancelling each other out as everyone watched.

"Wow, those two are good!," Megan said.

"Evenly matched even," Leo said.

"Who are they anyway?," Ash asked in wonder.

"The guy is Raynard Winters, big time Pokemon Trainer and popular music star from Jubilife City in Sinnoh," Kensi said. "He won the Sinnoh League when he was 12 and beat two of the region's Elite Four. I faced off against him two years ago. He handed me one of my closest defeats ever."

"Oh, yeah. I remember that," April said, having recalled her sister's defeat. "You were so upset over the loss, you wouldn't come out of your room for a week."

"What about the girl?," Flynn asked, curious.

"She's Ellie Richter, a renowed Pokemon Trainer and Coordinator from Lavaridge Town in Hoenn, known for her fashion sense and tough style of battle. She recently was the runner-up in the Hoenn League and placed fourth in the Grand Festival," Erald said.

"Yeah, I faced off against her myself in several Leagues and Contests over the years. I even narrowly beat in the finals of the Johto Grand Festival last year," Kensi recalled.

"Reminds me of Dawn," Ash said to himself. Back in the battle, the two trainers were still locked in a stalemate.

"Use Wrap and then Bite on Luxray, Seviper" Ellie said. Seviper quickly used its body to wrap itself around Luxray, immobilizing it.

"Luxray!," Raynard cried.

"Now Marshtomp, Hydro Pump on Sandslash!"

Marshtomp then unleashed a huge stream of water at Sandslash.

"Sandslash, use Dig and dodge it!"

Sandslash quickly burrowed underground, dodging the Hydro Pump. As Marshtomp looked to see where it would emerge…

"NOW!"

Suddenly, Sandslash popped out of the ground right under Marshtomp, sending it flying.

"Slash Attack!"

Sandslash's claw then glowed as it slashed Marshtomp hard sending to the ground.

"Now Luxray, use Thunder Fang!"

Luxray's teeth sparked with electricity as it bit Seviper, shocking it and forcing it to let go of Luxray.

"So that's the way you want it," Ellie said. "Marshtomp, MudShot! Seviper, Venoshock!"

Marshtomp shot balls of mud, while Seviper shot a special poisonous liquid at the two.

"Dodge, both of you," Raynard said as his Pokemon did just that. "Now finish this! Sanslash, use Rollout and Luxray, Thunderbolt!"

Luxray unleashed a powerful bolt of lightning at Seviper, while Sandslash curled into a ball and rolled at rapid speed at Marshtomp, with both attacks hitting their mark, and knocking them out.

"Oh-no!," Ellie cried.

"Marshtomp and Seviper are unable to battle. Luxray and Sandslash win!," a trainer who'd been refereeing said. At that the crowd cheered loudly, with several surrounding Raynard and his Poke. Several took their pictures, while he signed others' autographs. Ellie, meanwhile, looked over her battered Pokemon.

"Are you guys okay?," she asked.

" _Marsh-tomp_ / _Se-viper,_ " they replied.

"You did good, take a rest."

She recalled her injured Pokémon along with those on her sidelines, as did Raynard with all of his after congratulating his battlers. She then walked over and extended your hand to shake it.

"Good battle. You really beat me."

"That's an understatement. I've faced far stronger than you," Raynard said in a snobbish-like tone.

"No need to be so rude," Ellie said annoyed and slightly angry.

"But, I have to acknowledge true strength when I see it. Good battle," Raynard said as he shook her hand at last. As the crowd began to disperse, Ash and the group approached them.

"Raynard, Ellie!," Ash said. "That was great!"

"Well, all ways great to have people, fan or observer comment on my superior battle skills," Raynard gleemed. Ellie only rolled her a

"Anyhow, you guys know us, who are you?," Ellie asked.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto. And this is my partner Pikachu," Ash greeted.

" _Pikachu,_ " Pikachu greeted.

"I'm Alan Kenworth from Cyllage City in Kalos. And this is my partner Shinx" Alan introduce himself and Shinx.

" _Shinx_ ," Shinx greeted.

"I'm Megan Black and this is my brother Flynn, and we're from Azalea Town in Johto," Megan introduced her and Flynn.

"Hey," Flynn said in a droll voice.

"I'm Erald Konai from Saffron City, and this is my little cousin, Leo."

"Hi. Um this is my friend, Bulbasaur," Leo greeted, also introducing his future partner.

" _Bulba-Bulbasaur!_ ," said Bulbasaur.

"And I'm April Landors from Aspertia City in Unova, and this is my sister Kensi," April introduced her and Kensi. "I think you both remember her."

"Ah, yes," Raynard said with a grin. "Hello, Kensi."

"Well, well, Lady Landors, we meet again," Ellie slyly remarked.

"Hello, Ray, Ellie," Kensi greeted her old rivals. "It's been awhile."

"I assume you're competing in the Isle tournament?," Raynard asked.

"No, already been there, won that. April is competing this time."

"I see. Let's see if she's as strong as you are, though I doubt she'd ever be as strong as I am."

"Oh, we'll see about that," April said with confidence.

"And don't forget the rest of us," Ash said, regarding his friends. "We're all in it to win it! Right, guys?!"

"Right!," said Alan and Erald proudly.

" _Pikachu!/Shinx!_ ," said Pikachu and Shinx together.

"Of course," Flynn said pessimistically.

"And who knows, maybe I'll get to face off against one of you two," April remarked.

"Oh please, a little girl like you has no business in a tournament like this," sneered a smug voice. Everyone turned to where it came from and saw a 13-year old boy with spiky red hair, and wearing a red headband, a black jacket, a red shirt with a black "X" symbol, black and red pants, and black shoes.

"And what's that supposed to mean," April snapped back, offended.

"This tournament is for real trainers, not wannabes!"

"Hey, April's no wannabe!," Ash shouted at him.

"Sure she is, and so are you, considering that weakling little Pikachu of yours."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!," Ash snapped in anger.

" _Pi-Pi Pikachu!_ ," Pikachu snapped as well, its cheeks sparking in anger.

"Unless you make that Pikachu a Raichu, it's useless, especially against me and my Pokémon."

"Oh, yeah, well what kind of Pokemon do you have this time, Seamus?," Erald asked.

"Wait, you know this guy?," Megan asked.

"Meet Seamus McGavin everyone, the guy I most recently lost to in the Indigo League."

"Man, you lost to this jerk? That's a shame," Kensi said.

"It's okay, especially considering he got beaten in the final round."

"Whatever, but this time, I'm going all the way with these guys," Seamus said as he pulled out his PokeBalls and tossed all six into the air. In six flashes of light out popped a Charizard, Nidoking, Magmortar, Scizor, Typhlosion, and Pangoro.

"Wow, those are some powerful looking Pokemon," Leo said, very intimidated by how strong Seamus's team looked.

"Well, you can only expect power from me, since that's what Pokemon training is all about."

"You're wrong. That's not what it's about at all. It's about raising and bonding with your Pokemon and getting strong together," Ash said.

"Ash is right!," Alan said in agreement.

"Please, if you're into that worn-out philiosophy, then you're weaker and dumber than I thought," Seamus sneered.

"Then why don't you and me battle right here right now, and I'll show you!"

Before Seamus could respond, a beeping sound came from his pocket. He reached in and pulled out a PokéGear. Seeing the message on it, he pocketed it again.

"I would, but lucky for you, I have other business I have to attend to," he sneered as he recalled all of his Pokémon. "But don't worry, I have a feeling you and I will have our time soon."

"Oh believe me, we will," Ash said, uncharacteristically coldly.

" _Pika Pika_ ," Pikachu also coldly responded.

As Seamus walked away, the others stood looking at him with anger, offense, and disgust.

"What a jerk," April remarked with disgust.

"Yeah, well Seamus is not the kind of person or trainer you want to know," Erald said.

"What do you mean, Erald?," Ash asked.

"Well, he's competed in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Kalos Leagues. Throughout them, Seamus has this reputation about pushing his Pokemon very hard in training, sometimes until they can't even stand up. It's all so they can bring out his standards of power for his Pokémon."

"That's just selfish and awful," April said.

"Yeah, that's not what training Pokémon is about," Alan added.

"And there's more: he also has a reputation of abandoning his Pokémon when he views they aren't living or can no longer live up to his standards of power."

"That's despicable," Ellie said with anger in her voice. "Ditching a Pokemon just because it can't meet your expectations for strength and power–what kind of trainer is he?"

"The kind that shouldn't even be trainers," Flynn said with even more snark than usual.

"Indeed. I admit, I'm kinda self-absorbed and a snob, but even I wouldn't do such a thing with my Pokemon," Raynard added in agreement.

" _Pika Pika!/Shinx!_ ," Pikachu and Shinx growled with venom, recalling Fennekin and Eevee's abuse and their battle against the Power Players.

"I know and we've seen those kind of trainers from ourselves," Megan said.

"What do you mean, Meg?," Leo asked.

"We'll tell you guys later," Ash said. "We best get to training now."

"For once, I agree with Ketchum," Flynn agreed. "The sooner we get that guy off our mind, the better."

But before they could, everyone heard a police siren, and soon, Officer Jenny pulled up on a motorcycle with several police cars following.

Officer Jenny dismounted her motorcycle and approached the group.

"Excuse me, are any of you the ones who brought an injured Fennekin and Eevee into the Pokémon Center yesterday?," she asked.

Ash stepped forward and said, "Yeah, I did."

Alan, April, Kensi, Flynn, and Megan then all stepped forward and confirmed that they helped the two Pokémon, leaving Erald, Leo, Bulbasaur, Raynard, and Ellie confused.

"What's this about a Fennekin and Eevee?," Erald asked, curious. Taking notice of him, Ash and the others, looked down.

"Well, it's a long story…," he said upset.

* * *

Later, Officer Jenny and the two police cars had arrived at the Pokémon Center. Ash, Pikachu, and the others all exited the vehicles, with Ash and the others having told Erald, Leo, Bulbasaur, Raynard, and Ellie what had happened the previous day.

"Wow, I knew the Power Players were bad news, but I never imagined they were that bad," Erald said, very disheartened at the story he'd just heard.

"Me too, I can't believe any trainer could be so cruel to a Pokémon," Leo added.

"I know, it was mortifying for me too," Megan added.

"It's horrible, no doubt, but what did you expect from the Power Players?," Ellie asked.

"Indeed. They're always out making trouble for people," Raynard answered as the group entered the Pokémon Center following the police. Flynn, however, became confused as to how Ellie and Raynard knew the gang so well.

"How are you guys familiar with them?," he asked.

"Well, this actually isn't the first time I've competed in the tournament," Ellie answered. "It's actually my second."

"Mine either. It's my third," Raynard added.

Everyone, except Kensi, was astonished at this.

"You guys have competed in the tournament before?!," April asked.

"Yes. All trainers that finish in at least the Top 16 are automatically allowed to return at any time in the future for another chance. Otherwise, they have to prove themselves again wait for another invitation."

"Yeah, even I was offered to return to defend my title, but I said no," Kensi pointed out.

The group remained amazed at this as they followed the police to the front desk where Officer Jenny was talking with Nurse Joy and to everyone's surprise, Delia and Professor Oak.

"Mom, Professor!," Ash exclaimed upon seeing them. The two looked over and saw Ash and his friends, along with two other people they weren't familiar with.

"Ash, honey, there you are," Delia said as the group approached.

"What's going on?," April asked.

"Officer Jenny and the Island police wish to question you guys about what happened yesterday about Fennekin, Eevee and the Power Players."

"Oh, that," Ash replied, still upset about the incident.

" _Pika_ ," said Pikachu, also slightly downtrodden.

" _Shinx_ ," added an equally downtrodden Shinx.

"Plus, Nurse Joy called us to give us an update on Eevee and Fennekin," Oak added in.

"I see," Ash said, before remembering… "Oh, and Mom, professor, these are a couple of new friends of ours, Ellie Richter and Raynard Winters."

"Pleasure to meet you both," Oak said as he and Delia shook hands with both trainers.

"So you're the famous Kanto professor," Raynard said.

"Plus, quite a famed poet too," Ellie added. "At least, that's what I heard."

"Indeed I am," Oak answered with a smile, before his expression suddenly turned serious. "Normally, I would give a sampling of my poetry, but considering the present situation, I feel I should save it for later."

"Right, you wanted to ask us about yesterday Officer Jenny."

"My fellow officers overheard you all talking about it on the way here, but I'd like to hear the story myself."

Ash, Flynn, Alan, and Megan told the police the story of the previous day's incident. Officer Jenny took down the story on notes, and soon figured what was up.

"I see," she said. "I think I know what's been going on. Lately there's been a spike in incidents on the isle, where Pokémon are being brutally abused and abandoned, or trainers with certain Pokémon are seemingly being attacked out of nowhere. This incident is the seventh in the last month alone."

Everyone gasped at this in horror and disgust as Leo asked, "Seven of these in a month?!"

"Yes, and in that same amount of time, the Power Players membership has increased by 25%."

"So you're saying these incidents–," Raynard started to say.

"They're initiations."

Everyone then turned to see Mayor Stone standing there. With him was another man, with short, groomed black hair dressed in an all-black business suit and tie, with dress shoes, and a woman with chin-length purple hair and glasses, dress in a turquiose blouse and light green skirt, white flats.

"Mr. Mayor, sir," said Officer Jenny. "I didn't see you there."

"I couldn't help but overhear the conversation," he said, as he turned to the people with him. "Oh, and this is my Chief of Staff and best friend since childhood, Hanson Burke, and my personal assistant and secretary, Connie."

"Hello kids," said Burke.

"Good day," greeted Connie, slightly nervously.

"Well, what do you mean by 'initiations'?," Ash asked, suspicious and curious. "Are you saying that all these attacks on Pokémon and trainers are as a result of people _wanting_ to join the Power Players?"

"I'm afraid so," Burke confirmed. Everyone was absolutely mortified and disgusted at this. How could anyone even consider joining up with such a horrible group of trainers?

"Who in their right mind would want to join up with those jerks?," April asked in disgust.

"Who indeed," Ellie added in, equally upset.

"Trainers who desire to become powerful, and are lured in by promises of that power, among other things," Mayor Stone answered, with a hint of shame in his voice.

Burke stepped forward and said, "We've been doing all that we can to contain their influence, such banning them from the events and the tournament as both participants and spectators, setting up warnings to people to not be swayed by their desires…"

"We've even formed a task force with both local police and some of the island's top trainers to fight them," Connie added in.

"It's been hard, unfortunately," Mayor Stone. "Which is why we need help from young trainers and soon-to-be trainers like all of you."

"Wow, really? You need _our_ help on this?," Megan asked, amazed at this.

"You bet! If you kids seen any other incidents like yesterday by the Power Players or any other of these so-called trainers, there are two things we're counting on you to do. Number one, step in and interfere if possible. And number two, call the authorities or tell any adult you can trust."

"You can bet we'll do both, right everyone?," Ash said as he turned to his friends, who all voiced their agreement with him.

The mayor and Burke both smiled as the latter said, "Happy to hear that kids."

Just then, Connie looked at her PDA and gasped.

"Um, sirs, sorry to interrupt but we need to oversee the final preparations for the first event," she told the two men.

"Right," Mayor Stone said as he turned back to the group. "If you'll excuse us, kids, we have to get back to work."

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you all, and I can't wait to see you all in the tournament."

"It was great to meet you too, Mr. Burke," said Erald. "And you too, Connie."

Connie nodded as Mayor Stone said, "Have a nice day."

The three then walked away, leaving Ash, his friends, their Pokemon, Delia and Oak still with Officer Jenny and the other police.

"Anyways, I better get back and file this report," Jenny said. "If any of you see the trainers who abused those Pokémon again, you let me know, okay?"

Ash and his friends nodded as Jenny and the police left the Pokemon Center. At the same moment, Nurse Joy approached them.

"Um, sorry for the wait, I didn't wish to be rude," she explained.

"Right, uh, there was an update about Fennekin and Eevee," Kensi reminded her.

"Yes. I can happily say that both of them have made an almost full recovery and they are better enough to be discharged."

Ash, Pikachu, their friends, Delia, and Oak all became happy at the news.

"That's great to hear," Oak said as Chansey wheeled both Pokemon out on a cart. Everyone crowded around to see them.

"Hey, there," Ash greeted the two cheerfully. "You remember me and Alan?"

"Yeah, we're the ones that saved you," Alan said as he reached out to pet them. But no sooner did he do so than Fennekin and Eevee got into defensive positions and hissed at him, startling him back, and shocking the other trainers.

"Wow, they seem pretty defensive," April noted.

"It's understandable considering everything they've just gone through," Oak observed. "They likely have lost their trust for humans."

"All because of the horrible things their trainers and those Power Players did to them," Delia added.

"I remember my friend Brock told me that the best way to gain a Pokémon's trust is too slowly approach them and show that you care," Ash put in. "Like maybe offer them some Pokémon food or a treat."

"I actually have some Poffins right here," Ellie said as she took out a small tin container and opened it up to reveal Poffins. She then removed a couple of them.

"Excellent," Alan said.

"I wanna offer Eevee one," Megan declared.

"Are you sure about that, Meg?," Flynn asked with concern that this might not work and that his sister could be hurt by the Pokémon.

"Relax, Flynn, nothing's gonna happen. It's all under control."

"And I'll handle Fennekin," Delia said as she and Megan took the Poffins from Ellie. They then slowly stretched out their arms with the Poffins in hand towards the still-defensive Fennekin and Eevee. "Here. Don't worry, we're friends."

"We won't hurt you, we promise."

Fennekin and Eevee dropped most of their defensiveness, and slowly crept over to Delia and Megan's outstretched hands. They both sniffed the Poffins and then, with one swift move, gobbled them up. Enjoying the treat, the two delightfully spoke with glee, much to everyone's happiness.

"Looks like that did the trick," Erald said. Fennekin and Eevee then brushed up against Delia and Megan's respective hands, showing affection to them.

"It seems they feel they can trust you," Oak observed.

"Yeah," Ash added. Eevee then lept into Megan's arms, and Fennekin into Delia's, catching them off-guard. As the Pokémon snuggled with them, Delia and Megan could only smile warmly.

"I think it's more than just trust, I think they actually they actually like you guys," Leo observed.

"Wow, that's so great!," April said as she reached to pet the two, but upon seeing her, the two soon hissed in defense again, causing her to back off. "Um…"

"It seems they don't trust _all_ humans yet though," Raynard pointed out.

"Coulda warned me…"

"Well, we can change that," Ash said to the two Pokémon. "Me and the rest of these guys are your friends too, and so are our Pokémon."

" _Pikachu!_ ," Pikachu said in agreement.

" _Eevee!_ ," Eevee said with delight.

" _Fenne-kin_ ," Fennekin added.

"Well, I was going to suggest you take them in, since they don't have anywhere else, but it seems to me they've all ready made that choice," said Nurse Joy.

"Well, welcome to the family, Fennekin," Ash said with a smile.

" _Pika!_ ," Pikachu added.

"And I guess, you too, Eevee," Flynn added as well. Megan's eyes immediately flashed with excitement.

"Wait, you mean it, Flynn?!," she asked.

"Well, I'll have to run it by Dad, but, I don't see why he'd say now."

"Yay!," Megan cheered as she hugged Eevee tight. She then whispered to him, "I promise I'll never let anybody hurt you again."

Eevee was taken aback by those words, but snuggled up with Megan with a smile.

* * *

Later, everyone was leaving the Pokémon Center to go about the rest of their day.

"Well, it's back to the villa for me and the professor," Delia, still carrying Fennekin, said to Ash and his friends. "I can't wait until Mimey and Fennekin meet each other."

"I'll bet it'll be an excellent observation on how they get along," Oak remarked as he turned back to the group. "I assume you're all going to back to training?"

"Yep, and in the process, Eevee's gonna make a whole bunch of new friends as well," Ash exclaimed with Pikachu, Shinx, Bulbasaur, and the rest of the group (sans Ellie and Raynard) backing his claim up.

"I have no doubt," Delia said with a chuckle. "Well see ya later."

Delia, Oak, and Fennekin made their way back to the villa as the group bid farewell to them.

"So let's get back to the training area," Alan said to everyone.

" _Shinx!_ ," Shinx agreed.

"Um, Ellie, Raynard, perhaps you could join us in training for the tournament? The more the merrier," Erald told the two new friends.

"I do appreciate the offer, but I prefer to train alone," Raynard said to the group.

"Yeah, I pull off my best training while riding solo," Ellie added in agreement.

"Well, whatever floats your boat," Kensi said to the two.

"Either way, let's get going," said Ash to everyone. With that, the group walked off making their way back to the training area.

But what none of them knew was that three certain criminal operatives and two of their pop were observing them from close by.

"So, the twerp's got a new gang of twerp friends," James said with a sneer.

"And they've all probably got a whole arsenal of powerful Pokémon," added Jessie with a smirk.

"All just ripe for da pickin' and stealin'," Meowth added.

" _Wob-buffet_ ," Wobbuffet threw in.

" _Mime Mime!_ ," Mime Jr. added.

"Da boss will be so pleased with us nabbing Pikachu and all those other Pokémon, we'll all be promoted to his elite!"

"I can just see it now," Jessie exclaimed with stars in her eyes. "The best equipment, the best access, even the best superiority over other minions!"

"Well, let's follow them and see what kind of Pokémon they have exactly," James suggested snidely.

"Right, let's go!"

* * *

 _Who's That Pokémon?: This Pokémon has eight different evolutionary forms!_


	5. The Red Flames of Rivalry! Part 2

_Who's That Pokémon?: This Pokémon has eight different evolutionary forms!_

 _The answer: It's Eevee!_

 **The Red Flames of Rivalry: Part 2**

Later on, Ash and his friends arrived at the training area. Raynard and Ellie left to do their own training in other sections of the area, and the rest of them let out all their Pokémon.

"Okay, everyone, let's pick up where we left off yesterday!," Ash said. The trainers and their Pokémon then started utilizing the area's accomodations once again, training as best as they could, all the while, Leo, Megan, and their Bulbasaur and Eevee looked on.

Little did they know, was that as they trained, they were being spied on from not too far by Team Rocket, who as usual, greedily had one thing on their minds.

"Ooh, look at all those powerful Pokémon!," Jessie said. "These must be some really strong trainers the twerp's befriended."

"Well, this tournament _is_ reserved for only the best of the best!," James told her. "And with the best trainers…"

"Come the best Pokémon! All ours to pluck like feathers from a golden goose!," Meowth finished. "So let's grab our tweezers and start plucking!"

"Team Rocket's rocking!," they all said together.

* * *

Back in the training area, the trainers had wrapped up their independent training regimens and moved to one of the battlefield sections, and Ash and Alan were preparing to start the first of the groups arranged battles, with Erald refereeing, and everyone else watching. Ash and Alan met in the middle of the battlefield and shook hands.

"So you ready, Ketchum?," Alan asked with a confident grin.

"When you are, Kenworth," Ash responded with an just as confident grin. The two then headed to the opposite ends of the field Ash to the left, Alan to the right.

Once they were situated in their ends, Erald said, "Okay, now here are the rules. Both sides may choose one Pokémon to participate and since this is a practice battle, I'll decide who wins and loses. Now choose your Pokémon!"

"Haunter, let's go!," Alan said as he tossed his Poké Ball and let out his Haunter.

" _Haun-ter!_ ," the Gas Pokémon called out. Everyone observed this from the sidelines.

"Hmm, Alan's starting with a Ghost and Poison type," Leo noted.

"How's Ash gonna battle this one?," April asked, curiously. "The Pokémon he has don't have any kind of type advantage against it."

"There's more to battles than just type advantage, April," Flynn responded, while looking on at the battle. Ash thought for a while, and decided on his Pokémon.

"Buizel, I choose you!," Ash said as he tossed his Poké Ball and let out his Buizel.

" _Bui Bui!_ ," the Sea Weasel Pokémon cried out.

"Hmm, a Water type," Kensi noted. "This should be interesting."

"Go get 'em guys!," cheered Megan. Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Shinx, and Eevee all cheered as well.

"The battle will be Buizel vs. Haunter! Begin!," Erald said.

"Haunter, use Shadow Ball!," Alan ordered. Haunter then formed a ball of dark energy and launched it at Buizel.

"Buizel, counter that with Sonic Boom!," Ash commanded. Using it's tail, Buizel then unleashed a sonic wave. Both attacked collided and exploded in mid-air. "Now, Water Pulse!"

Buziel the formed a ball of water in it's hands and threw it at the ground turning it into a wave of water which hit Haunter, knocking it back.

"Haunter!" Alan cried out.

"Wow, Ash is off to a good start," Megan said.

"But let's see how long he can keep up," Flynn added.

"Now Buizel, Aqua Jet!," Ash cried. Buizel rose into the air as it's body became surrounded by water and dove towards Haunter.

"Haunter, dodge it!," Alan yelled. Haunter moved asside, and dodged the Aqua Jet. "Now grab it with your tongue and use Lick!"

Haunter then caught Buizel and licked it with its tongue, causing Buziel to become dizzy and confused.

"Oh-no, Buizel!," Ash cried.

"I think Haunter's Lick attack made Buziel confused," Leo pointed out.

"What's Ash gonna do now?," April wondered.

"Now, Haunter, Dark Pulse!," Alan coached. Haunter then extended its floating hands and unleashed beams of black and purple energy circles at Buizel.

"Buizel, dodge it!," Ash commanded. But Buizel was too confused to hear Ash's order.

"Buizel's too confused to dodge!," Kensi said from the sidelines. The attack hit Buizel head on and knocked it back.

"Buizel, are you okay?," Ash said in concern for his Pokémon. In response, Buizel quickly jumped to it's feet, now back to normal. Ash chuckled with glee as he said, "All right!"

"Well, looks like the impact of the Dark Pulse snapped Buizel out of it's confusion," Flynn said with a grin. "But it's still anyone's battle."

"Haunter, give it another Lick!," Alan said. Haunter flew in, tongue at the ready for another attack.

"Not this time! Buziel, intercept with Ice Punch!," Ash called with confidence. Buizel's right fist glowed light blue and a span of light blue energy formed around it, as it flew in and punched Haunter's tongue, effectively countering its Lick attack and freezing its tongue, much to Haunter's discomfort.

"Whoa!," Alan exclaimed, taken aback by the attack.

"Now use Aqua Jet and Ice Punch together!"

Buizel flew in with another Aqua Jet, but then used Ice Punch, causing the water around Buizel to turn to ice, thus using the combo move, Ice Aqua Jet, which was effectively a missle of ice. Buizel, encased in the ice missle, flew at and struck Haunter directly, knocking it to the ground.

"Haunter, are you okay?," Alan asked his Pokémon. Haunter slowly rose and gave a thumbs up. Erald then blew his whistle.

"And that's it! The winners of this battle are Ash and Buizel!," he said.

"Alright, we did it, Buizel!," Ash praised his Pokémon. Those on the sidelines applauded for them.

" _Buizel!_ ," Buizel said with a victorious smile.

"Alright, Ash!," April cheered.

"Way to go!," Leo added in, also cheering.

"Not bad, Ketchum, not bad at all," Flynn quipped, slightly impressed.

" _Pika Pika!_ ," Pikachu cheered for his trainer. Shinx, Eevee, and Bulbasaur cheered as well. Meanwhile, Alan tended to his Haunter.

"You did great Haunter, now take five," Alan said as he returned Haunter to it's Poké Ball.

"Buizel, great job, now return," Ash said as he recalled Buizel to his Poké Ball. The two trainers then walked up to each other, once again meeting in the middle of the battlefield.

"Good match, you really kicked our butts with that last combo move out there," Alan complimented.

"Yeah, well, you did pretty good out there yourself," Ash returned. The two then shook hands respectfully and headed to the sidelines.

* * *

"Okay, April, Flynn, you're up," Erald told the two trainers. April and Flynn then got up, walked to the middle of the battlefield and shook hands.

"Can't wait to see what you got, Black," April remarked.

"Likewise, Landors," Flynn said with a small grin. The two then walked to their sides of the battlefield, April to the left and Flynn to the right.

Once they were situated in their ends, Erald said, "Okay, same rules as the last battle. Choose your Pokémon!"

"Mandibuzz, come on down!," April yelled as she tossed her Poké Ball, letting out her Bone Vulture Pokémon.

"So April's going with Mandibuzz," Kensi said.

"That's a Dark and Flying type Pokémon," Leo pointed out.

"And Flynn's Pokémon are all Dark types, so look to me this'll be an even draw," added Ash.

" _Pika Pikachu!_ ," said Pikachu in agreement.

"Well, don't count my brother out just yet," Megan said determined.

" _Eevee_ ," added Eevee with excitement.

"Absol, front and center!," Flynn called as he tossed his Poké Ball, letting out his Disaster Pokémon.

"Well, like you said, looks like it'll be even," Alan exclaimed.

" _Shinx Shinx Shinx_ ," Shinx chimed in.

"Let's just wait and see," Kensi responded.

"The battle will be Mandibuzz vs. Absol! Begin!," said Erald.

"Mandibuzz, start off with Dark Pulse!," April called out. Mandibuzz shot a beam of black and purple circles out of its mouth at Absol.

"Absol, use Night Slash!," Flynn commanded. Absol's scythe horn glowed purple, and he lept forward and slashed the Dark Pulse with it, resulting in an explosion.

"Now, Quick Attack!"

Absol then charged at Mandibuzz at rapid speed, zipping side to side for a few moment before colliding with Mandibuzz, knocking her back, but she quickly recovered.

"Mandibuzz, give them a Gust attack!," April ordered. Mandibuzz rapidly flapped its wings causing Absol to be buffeted by a strong gust of wind.

"Now Steel Wing!"

Mandibuzz's wings glowed and became like steel as she flew in towards Absol, hitting him and knocking him down.

"Absol, are you okay?!," Flynn said in concern. Absol responded by leaping to his feet.

"Wow, they _are_ evenly matched," Megan noted while watching the battle.

"Well, they're both good trainers with just as good Pokémon," Ash added.

"Mandibuzz, Steel Wing, again!," April commanded as Mandibuzz flew in towards Absol with steel-like wings again.

"Absol, Double Team!," Flynn ordered. A bunch of illusion copies of the Disaster Pokemon suddenly appeared in a circle, and Mandibuzz flew right through one. "Now, Razor Wind!"

Absol's scythe horn glowed white and he swung his head sending out a white blade of energy at Mandibuzz, hitting her squarely, and knocking her back once more.

"Okay, Absol, Night Slash!," Flynn commanded.

"Mandibuzz, counter that with Steel Wing!," April quickly called out. Both Pokémon launched their attacks and collided in the middle of the field, resulting an explosion, that knocked them both back. At that moment, Erald blew his whistle.

"Battle over! This match is a draw!," he said. Those on the sidelines applauded.

"Wow, they're both good," Leo said in amazement.

" _Bulbasaur!_ ," Bulbasaur said in agreement, also amazed.

"You were right, Ash. It _was_ a draw," Megan said in admirance at Ash's prediction.

"Eh, call it a lucky guess," Ash said sheepishly.

"Good job, Absol," Flynn said, patting his Pokémon on the head.

" _Absol_ ," Absol replied with a grin.

"Now take a good rest."

Flynn recalled Absol to his Poké Ball, as did April did with Mandibuzz.

"You did great, now rest easy," she said to the Poké Ball. She and Flynn then return to the middle of the battlefield, and shook hands again.

"Not too bad, April," he said with a small grin.

"Pretty good yourself, Flynn," she added a smile. The two then returned to the sidelines.

* * *

"Okay, now it's me and Kensi," Erald said. "Anyone wanna referee?"

"I can do it!," Alan volunteered.

"Okay, Alan, come on down," Erald said as he stepped into the middle of the battlefield. Kensi soon joined him, while Alan took his place as referee on the opposite side of the the field. The two trainers then shook hands.

"Alright, Kensi, let's see how good you really are," Erald said.

"And let's see if you can beat an old champion," Kensi responded. The two then headed to their respective ends of the field, Erald to the left, Kensi to the right.

Once they were situated in their ends, Ala said, "Okay, you guys know the rules. Now pick your partners!"

"Blastoise, let's hit it!," Erald said as he tossed his Poké Ball, letting his Shellfish Pokémon out onto the field.

"So he's going with Blastoise," Ash observed.

"Yeah, it's Erald's very first Pokémon, and his primary partner right from the beginning," Leo told everyone. "They've been through a lot together."

"If he's choosing a Water type, then there's only one Pokémon I can see Kensi going with," April said as Kensi took out her Poké Ball.

"Take the stage, Serperior!," Kensi exclaimed as she tossed her Poké Ball into the air, letting out her Regal Pokémon.

"A Serperior," Megan gasped in amazement.

"A powerhouse Grass Type against a powerhouse Water Type," Flynn remarked, analyzing the faceoff. "Kensi might have the type advantage, but this is bound to be an interesting match nonetheless."

" _Pika!/Shinx!/Eev!/Bulba!_ ," the Pokémon all said in agreement.

"The battle will be Blastoise vs. Serperior! Begin!," said Alan.

"Blastoise, Bubble Beam!," Erald called out. Blastoise opened it's mouth, and unleashed a stream of bubbles at Serperior.

"Serperior, counter that with Leaf Blade!," Kensi commanded. The leaf at the end of Serperior's tail glowed light green and it slashed through the Bubble Beam, cancelling out the attack.

"Okay, now Rapid Spin!," Erald called out. Blastoise pulled its head, arms, legs, and cannons into its shell and spun like a disc, coming straight towards Serperior.

"Stop it with Vine Whip!," Kensi called. Two green vines the same color as Serperior's collar came out from in between its collar and its neck, and grabbed Blastoise, stopping the Rapid Spin.

"Now, Leaf Storm!"

Serperior held out its arms, and multiple glowing green leaves started spinning around its body. Serperior then fires the leaves at the restrained Blastoise, hitting it directly.

"Wow, now that's some power," Ash exclaimed in amazement.

" _Pika!_ ", agreed Pikachu.

"That's my big sis for you," April responded in admiration of her sister's skill with her Serperior.

"Well don't count my cousin out just yet!," Leo said determined for his cousin to fight on.

"Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!," Erald commanded to his Pokémon, who was still being buffetted by the Leaf Storm. Blastoise then aimed his water cannons and blasted powerful jets of water at Serperior, knocking it back and forcing it to release its Vine Whip.

"See, told ya!," Leo said happily.

" _Bulbasaur!_ ," agreed Bulbasaur with confidence.

"Not bad, but it's still anyone's battle," Flynn pointed out.

"Rapid Spin!," called Erald. Blastoise then engaged in another Rapid Spin right at Serperior.

"Leaf Blade, let's go!," ordered Kensi. Serperior then flew in with another Leaf Blade attack. Both Pokémon collided with their attacks in mid-air, and stalemated for a while, before Serperior finally won out, and knocked Blastoise back, sending it sliding on its back. As it stood up, Alan then blew his whistle.

"And that's the end!," he declared. "The match goes to Kensi and Serperior!"

Those on the sidelines applauded for the two trainers.

"Way to go, Kens," April cheered for her sister.

"That was great, you two!," Ash added in.

"Yeah, you did good, Erald," Leo shouted to his cousin.

Kensi nodded and turned to her Serperior, as she said, "You've done great, Serperior."

" _Serperior_ ," Serperior replied with a grin.

"Now rest for now."

Kensi recalled Serperior to its Poké Ball, as Erald appoached his Blastoise.

"You did great out there, buddy," he said with a reassuring, placing a hand on Blastoise's shoulder.

" _Blastoise_ ," Blastoise replied with a small smile.

"Now take a good rest."

Erald returned Blastoise to its Poké Ball, and he and Kensi met and shook hands again in the middle of the field.

"You _are_ as good as advertised," he remarked.

"And you're not so bad yourself," she said in response.

* * *

Shortly afterwards, the group stood together in the training area, recapping over their battles.

"That was great, guys," Ash said. "If you ask me, those battles helped us get to know each other and our Pokémon a little more."

"Well, that'll make the battles even better if and when we face off in the tournament," Erald noted.

"I agree. It's actually worthwhile to know your opponent a little," Flynn added. Just then, the group heard a pair of growling noises, and looked towards Leo and Megan. It turns out, their stomachs were growling.

"Wow, I could use something to eat," Leo said, as he held his growling stomach.

"Same here," said Megan as she did the same thing with her stomach. Ash, Alan, Pikachu and Shinx's stomachs also began growling as well.

"So can we," Ash and Alan chuckled sheepishly.

" _Pika/Shinx_ ," Pikachu and Shinx sheepishly agreed. Flynn only rolled his eyes at this.

"Well, how about we all stop talking about it and go get some lunch already?," he asked sardonically.

"Good idea," April said. "What sounds good to you guys?"

"I'm not sure," Ash replied, uncertain.

"Me neither, and I'm all about food, cooking and eating," Alan remarked. Just then Eevee caught a whiff of something good in the air, causing it to jump out of Megan's arms and run towards it.

"Eevee, where are you going?," Megan called out. Soon, Pikachu, Shinx, and Bulbasaur caught the scent of the same thing and followed after Eevee.

"Looks like they've all got the same scent on the nose," Kensi noted.

"Let's follow them," Ash said. He and the rest of the group followed the Pokémon out of the training ground and across the road where they stopped. As the trainers caught up to the four, they looked up and were amazed to see an entire buffet of gourmet food laid out as well as many bowls of Pokémon food also laid out. A man and woman, and three other short individuals were standing next to a nearby sign that said "Free Samples".

"Step right up hungry trainers, and sample some of our gorment dishes," the man said.

"Dishes for humans and Pokémon alike! Some of the best food you'll find on this isle!," said the woman.

"So don't be shy! Dig in, and have your Pokémon join in too!," said one of the short individuals who resembled a cat. Alan and Shinx each stepped up to the some of the human and Pokémon food respectively and sampled them. The two soon became enamored with the flavors of the food.

"Wow, this gourmet steak with grilled green onions and mashed potatoes is amazing!," Alan exclaimed.

" _Shinx! Shinx!_ ," Shinx exclaimed. The others soon became excited, except for Kensi for some reason.

"Hey, let me have some of that!," Ash said as he ran over to the tables.

" _Pikachu!_ ," the Mouse Pokemon agreed as he followed his trainer.

"Hey, save some for me!," Megan shouted as she ran over as well.

"And me too!," Leo added as he followed.

" _Eevee!/Bulbasaur!_ ," called Eevee and Bulbasaur as they followed after their caretakers. April and Erald ran over as well, while Flynn simply shrugged and followed slowly. Kensi, however, remained suspicious of the steak dish Alan had mentioned.

"That steak dish… where have I heard about that before?," she said to herself. Meanwhile, the others were at the tables, stuffing their faces as if there was no tomorrow while their Pokémon helped themselves to some of the Pokémon food below. The man and the woman then snuck off snickering, leaving the three short individuals behind.

"Man, this is some good food!," Ash exclaimed with his mouth full. "The best rice curry, with extra spice!"

"The best I've ever had!," Alan added, with his mouth full as well. Flynn saw this and swallowed his food.

"I must concur, this ham with pineapple honey glaze is great," he remarked. "But could you guys not talk with your mouths full?"

"Oh give 'em a rest, Flynn, besides, these shrimp noodles are great," April said as she slurped a bowl of noodles. "I feel like I've had these before."

This suddenly peaqued Kensi's curiousity as she said to herself, "For some reason, me too…"

"Well, check out the desserts," Erald said as he ate a piece of cake. "This Pecha Berry crème cake is out of this world!"

"Isn't that the truth?," Leo added also eating a piece of the cake.

"Well, it doesn't beat this Oran Berry pie!," Megan said, eating a piece of said pie.

"How about you guys, you liking the food?," Ash asked Pikachu, Shinx, Eevee and Bulbasaur.

" _Pika!/Shinx!/Eev!/Bulba!_ ," the Pokémon all said in agreement.

"Hey, there's plenty of food to go around. Let's have all of our Pokémon join us for lunch!," April suggested.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!," Ash said as all the trainers, sans Kensi, took out their Poké Balls. The three short individuals smirked wickedly at this. "Okay, everyone come on–"

"Hold it!," Kensi said, causing everyone to stop in their tracks, and the individuals to gawk in confusion. She then walked over to the table, sampled each of the dishes, then got into the individuals' faces. "So you say you cooked all of this food yourselves?"

"Um… yeah, of course," replied the cat-like individual sheepishly.

"Well, that's funny, because, I remember eating that same steak dish at the Tauros Herd Steakhouse here on the isle three years ago!"

Everyone gasped at this in shock.

"Wait, are you sure Kensi?," Ash asked, stunned at this.

"I'll never forget it, just like I also can't forget that extra spiced rice curry from the Macargo Flambé Café! Or the Combee Honey Hostel's pineapple honey glazed ham!"

Everyone gasped at how Kensi could remember the dishes so well. The cat-like individual then sheepishly chuckled while his fellow two individuals blushed in embarrassment.

"Maybe your taste buds are a little off," he sheepishly suggested.

"I highly doubt that!," Kensi remarked as she turned to her sister. "April, you know how you said you feel like you've eaten those shrimp noodles before?"

"Um, yeah? Why?," April stared at her curiously.

"Because those noodles are the Shrimp å la Grand Noodles from the Tangela Noodle Hut! We had some as a victory meal here three years ago when I made the tournament semi-finals!"

April then flashed back to three years prior when she and Kensi happily shared a jumbo-sized bowl of the same noodles at Tangela Noodle Hut and realized…

"Oh my goodness, you're right!"

"And the Pecha Berry Crème Cake and Oran Berry Pie are definitely from the Slurpuff Sweet Eatery!," Kensi said as she turned to the cat-like individual. "So you and your friends still wanna say you cooked all this food?!"

The individual continued to look sheepish, until his expression changed into a smirk and said, "Okay fine, you got us! We didn't cook any of it! Ya happy?!"

Everyone gasped as they heard this, and Alan, who was particularly angry, snarled, "So you just bought all this food from all those eateries and tried to pass it of as your own?!"

"Well, bought is a bit of strong word, kid…"

Just then a net suddenly flew in and snatched Pikachu, Shinx, Bulbasaur and Eevee away, and carried them back to the man and woman from before, who were standing on top of a wall, much to everyone's shock.

"Hey, those are our Pokémon!," Leo yelled.

"Who the heck are you guys!," Flynn shouted as well. The man, woman, and other three individuals all laughed and threw off their clothes with the former two revealing white-and-black uniforms with red "Rs" on them.

" _Prepare for trouble, you twerps have been served!_ ," said the woman.

" _And make it double, you got what you deserved_ ," added the man.

" _To protect the world from devastation!_ "

" _To unite all peoples within our nation!_ "

" _To denounce the evils of truth and love!_ "

" _To extend our reach to the stars above!_ "

" _Jessie!_ "

" _James!_ "

" _Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!_ "

" _So surrender now or prepare for to fight, fight, fight!_ "

" _Meowth, that's right!_ ," shouted Meowth as he joined Jessie and James in posing.

" _Wobbuffet!_ ," said Wobbuffet as it joined in as well.

" _Mime Mime!_ ," added as it posed on top of Wobbuffet. Ash knew immediately who these guys were.

"Team Rocket! So you followed me all the way here to the isle!," he exclaimed in anger and annoyance.

"Wait, Ash, you know these clowns?!," Flynn asked.

"They're a bunch of crooks who steal other people's Pokémon! And they've been after my Pikachu for a long time!"

"And we finally got it from you!," Jessie said.

"Along with three bonus prizes for the boss too!," James added.

"It's an extra special day for us, yahoo!," Meowth said as he and the rest of Team Rocket jumped behind the wall, and then rose up again in their trademarked Meowth-shaped balloon, with the four captive Pokémon being held in the net below them.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!," Ash commanded. Pikachu charged up and unleased a stream of electricity to try and break the net, but he only succeeded in shocking, Shinx, Eevee, and Bulbasaur. Team Rocket cackled at this.

"You didn't think we'd forget about Pikachu's Electric attacks did you?," Meowth sneered.

"Just shows how slow you twerps are!," Jessie snickered.

"Now let's show them how fast Team Rocket is!," James told Meowth.

"Right! Boosters, activate!," Meowth said as he took out a remote and pressed a button. Rocket boosters extended from each side of the balloon's basket and blasted them away from the group.

"Sayonara, twerps!," the crooked trio said. Ash and his friends ran after the balloon in hot pursuit.

"Get back here, you thieves!," they all yelled. Team Rocket simply cackled at the group as they ran after the balloon.

"Run, run, as fast as you can!," Jessie mocked.

"You can't catch us!," James added.

"Cause Team Rocket is da man!," Meowth finished.

" _Wobba!_ ," Wobbuffet agreed.

" _Mime!_ ," added Mime Jr. Pikachu, Shinx, Bulbasaur, and Eevee all called out from within the net.

"Don't worry, Pikachu, we're coming for you guys!," Ash called out. Just then, something flew rapidly above the group's heads. They looked up and saw that it was a Dustox coming in for a Wing Attack. The Dustox then slashed through the rope suspending the net below the balloon with the said attack, severing it much to Team Rocket's shock and dismay. It then swooped around and repeated the attack, popping a hole in the balloon, causing it to descend to the ground.

"Yipes! We're going down!," Meowth shrieked.

As this happened, the net containing Pikachu and the other Pokémon opened up and all four began to tumble towards the ground, when they were then caught on the back of a large flying Pokémon. The gang stopped and watched as the large Pokémon landed in front of them, revealing it to be a Salamence, while Team Rocket's balloon crashed right behind it. Pikachu, Shinx, Bulbasaur, and Eevee then jumped off Salamence's back and into the respective arms of Ash, Alan, Leo, and Megan who were all glad to see them safe. Ash then looked at the Salamence.

"Whoa, a Salamence!," Ash exclaimed as the Dustox from before joined it.

"And a Dustox," Kensi added in.

"But where'd they come from?," Erald asked. Just then they heard a pair of voices call out.

"Hey, you guys!/Everyone okay?!," the two voices called out, as the group turned to see Raynard and Ellie run up to them.

"Raynard, Ellie," Ash said. "Are these two yours?"

"Correct, we heard a commotion outside the training area," Raynard informed them.

"So we went to investigate and we saw you were in trouble," Ellie added in.

"Well, boy are we glad you were around," Megan quipped. "Thank you both so much for saving Eevee and the others."

"Nothing to it, young miss," Raynard said as he and Ellie each took out a Poké Ball. "Okay, Salamence, return."

"You too, Dustox," Ellie said as well, and the two Pokémon vanished inside their Poké Balls. The group then turned as Team Rocket, irritated about being foiled, emerged from the wreckage of their crashed balloon looking very peeved.

"Who do you two think you are?!," Jessie snarled at Raynard and Ellie.

"Do you have any idea who you're messing with?!" James growled in with vile.

"Yeah, it took us a long time to swipe all that food from all them places, and set up that buffet!," Meowth finished. The group then gasped at this.

"So you're not just Pokémon thieves, but culinary thieves too?!," Alan exclaimed in anger. "You people make me sick!"

" _Shinx!_ ," Shinx snarled, just as angry as its trainer.

"Well, prepare to get sent to the infirmary, twerp!," Jessie said as she drew three Poké Balls. "Seviper, Yanmega, Gourgeist, get them!"

She then tossed the Poké Balls, letting out her Fang Snake, Orge Darner, and Pumpkin Pokémon.

"Cacnea, Carnivine, Inkay, you too!," James said as he tossed his own three Poké Balls, letting out his Cactus, Bug Catcher, and Revolving Pokémon. However, the former two then doubled back and affectionately hugged James's neck and chomped down on his head respectively, causing him to exclaim, "Now's not the time for 'me' affection, now's the time for twerp destruction!"

"So it's a battle you want, huh?! Then let's give it to 'em, guys!," Ash challenged as he took out his own Poké Ball. "Pignite, I choose you!"

As Ash threw his Poké Ball and let out his Fire Pig Pokémon, the rest of the trainers, sans Raynard and Ellie took out Poké Balls themselves and tossed them.

"No one messes with my sister's Eevee! Let's take them down, Umbreon!," Flynn called as he let out his Moonlight Pokémon,

"Zebstrika, let's go!," April shouted as she let out her Thunderbolt Pokémon.

"Come on, Ninetales," Kensi called as she let out her Fox Pokémon.

"Quilladin, crush these creeps!," called Alan as he let out his Spiny Armor Pokémon.

"Golem, heads up and roll on out!," yelled Erald as he let out his Megaton Pokémon. It was a six-on-six showdown.

"Seviper, Poison Tail!," Jessie commanded. Seviper's tailblade glowed purple and it started to lash out at Umbreon.

"Umbreon, counter that with Iron Tail!," Flynn called. Umbreon's tail glowed silver and turned as hard as steel, and it flew up and clashed with Seviper's Poison Tail attack, pushing it back. The two clashed several more times before Umbreon knocked Seviper away.

"Cacnea, Needle Arm!," James ordered. Cacnea's arm glowed as it swung it around coming towards Pignite.

"Pignite, dodge and use Flame Charge!," Ash called. Pignite dodged and his body was engulfed in flames as he charged at Cacnea, hitting it right on the mark.

"Yanmega, use Ancient Power," Jessie ordered. Yanmega created a silver ball of energy and then launched it.

"Zebstrika, give 'em a Shock Wave," April ordered. Zebstrika's white stripes glowed yellow with electric power as it charged up an orb of electricity and fired a jagged beam of it from the orb at Yanmega's Ancient Power. Both attacks collided and exploded in mid-air. "Now Discharge!"

Zebstrika then charged up and unleashed a bolt of blue electricity at Yanmega, hitting it squarely.

"Carnivine, Bullet Seed!," James ordered. Carnivine opened it's mouth and fired multiple glowing yellow seeds at the group's Pokémon.

"Ninetales, Fire Spin, quick!," Kensi commanded. Ninetales release as stream of spinning red fire, which engulfed the Bullet Seed… and Carnivine along with it.

"Gourgeist, Shadow Ball right now!," Jessie ordered. Gourgeist formed a ball of dark energy and launched it and Quilladin.

"Quilladin, send it back at 'em with Wood Hammer," Quilladin's tail grew slightly and it used it's tail to hit the Shadow Ball right back at Gourgeist, hitting right on the mark. Gourgeist soon recovered, however.

"Inkay, use Psybeam, post haste!," James commanded. Inkay flipped upside down and fired a streaky blue beam with pink circles inside it from his mouth at Golem.

"Golem, dodge and Rock Throw!," Erald ordered. Golem dodged the Psybeam and threw itself at Inkay, knocking him back hard, but he soon recovered.

At that point, Ash and his friends still had all of their Pokémon still standing, while Team Rocket's Yanmega, Cacnea, and Carnivine were badly injured, Seviper was relatively unharmed and Gorgeist and Inkay were hurt but still able to battle.

"Give it up, Team Rocket!," Ash demanded.

"Please, we don't know the meaning of those word!," Jessie snapped. Seviper, Bite! Gourgeist, Shadow Ball!

"Inkay, Psybeam!," James added. Seviper flew in with it's fangs bared for a Bite attack, while Gourgeist and Inkay each charged another Shadow Ball and Psybeam attack respectively.

"Pignite, Fire Pledge!," Ash ordered.

"Golem, Roll Out on Seviper!," added Erald. Golem curled up into a ball and rapidly rolled out at Seviper, hitting and knocking it back. At the same time, Pignite slammed it's hand on the ground, causing pillars of fire to rush towards Gourgeist and Inkay. Upon reaching them, the pillars then formed into a ring and merged into one giant fire pillar which engulfed the two Pokémon. After this, Seviper crashed into the two of them, sending them crashing back into Yanmega, Cacnea, and Carnivine, and all six Pokemon to crash into Jessie, James, Meowth, Wobbuffet and Mime Jr., knocking them down.

"Okay, Pikachu, finish this with Thunderbolt!," Ash commanded.

"Shinx, you too with Discharge," Alan ordered as well. Pikachu and Shinx then unleashed both Electric attacks, shocking Team Rocket, their Pokémon, and their crashed balloon, causing an explosion that sent them flying into the air.

"Drat! Another failed Pikachu poaching!," Jessie exclaimed as she and her teammates and Pokémon flew through the air.

"Well, our first Isle blast off leaves more to be desired," James said attempting to lighten.

"Yeah, 'sides, we have a whole bunch of other chances to snag all the twerp Pokémon!," Meowth added in with some optimism.

"Well, until the next time…," James started to say.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!," the trio all said in unision as they and their Pokémon disappeared into the sky with a twinkle. Ash, his friends, and their Pokémon celebrated their victory.

"All right! We did it!," Ash declared victorious.

" _Pika Pika!_ ," Pikachu cheered in agreement!

"Yay! Great job big brother!," Megan said as she hugged Flynn.

"Don't just give me credit, Meg, we all did it," Flynn replied to her.

"Indeed," Raynard said as he and Ellie approached the group. "That was some superb team battling you all did."

"Yeah, I got a feeling you'll all give Ray and me a run for our money in the tournament," Ellie added.

Erald simply grinned as he remarked, "Always nice to hear a compliment from a rival."

Unbeknownst to anyone, Seamus was nearby and had watched the entire battle. He simply snorted as he walked away and the others continued celebrating. However, Leo soon had a thought.

"Um, Ash, you really seemed to know those Team Rocket guys," he asked meekly. "And you said they've been after Pikachu for a long time now. How'd that happen?"

"Well, it's a long story…," Ash said with a slightly uneasy look.

* * *

Not long after, Ash and the group was walking back to near the training area where Team Rocket had set up the buffet, and Ash had essentially told them his and Pikachu's history with Team Rocket, going back to when they first encountered them at the start of their journey.

"So, those creeps have been after Pikachu since day one?," Alan asked.

"Yep. They've been following me from town to town, city to city, and region to region, trying to steal Pikachu, and any other Pokémon they can," Ash told them.

"Must be a real pain having to fight those crooks off almost every day," April speculated.

"You guys have no idea."

" _Pika_ ," agreed Pikachu.

"Well, I have a feeling we're gonna find out," Flynn remarked.

"What do you mean, Flynn?," Megan asked.

"Well, think about it. If they're persistant enough to follow Ash all the way here to keep going after Pikachu, they're obviously gonna keep trying to steal it."

"Not to mention all our Pokémon as well," Erald added.

"Right, so we'll definitely encounter them again," Kensi agreed.

"And when we do, we'll be ready for them," April said with confidence. "Right you, guys?"

"Right!," everyone said. As the group reached the tables they found Officer Jenny with a few men, whom Kensi recognized as the owners of the restaurants Team Rocket had stolen from.

"Officer Jenny, what brings you here?," she asked.

"Ms. Landors, all of you, these are some of the owners of the restaurants around the isle."

"Right, I remember Mr. Green of the Tauros Herd Steakhouse, Mr. Matsuyo of the Tangela Noodle Hut, Ms. Spicer of the Macargo Flambé Café, Mr. Gold of the Combee Honey Hostel, and Mrs. Sweet of the Slurpuff Sweet Eatery."

"Indeed, our food stores were raided earlier today," Mr. Matsuyo said.

"And some of each of our inventory was stolen," Ms. Spicer added. "As was some Pokémon food from the Pokémon Center."

"And then Officer Jenny found it all here at these tables, with some of it eaten," Mr. Green threw in. "Do you kids know anything about this?"

"Well, sort of," Ash said. He and the others then explained about Team Rocket and their using the stolen food in their plan to steal the trainer's Pokémon.

"And that's what happened," Erald finished.

"We had no idea this food was stolen until they admitted it," Megan added in.

"We'll be glad to compensate for what we ate," Leo suggested.

The five owners conferred with each other for a few moments, before they turned back around and Mr. Gold said, "No need for that. In fact, we've decided to let you guys finish off the rest of this food."

The entire group was shocked as Alan exclaimed with a watering mouth, "Seriously?! You're letting us have all this?"

"Yes. Consider it on the house, as a gift for driving off those thieves," Mrs. Sweet said with a smile.

"Well, thank you, though I doubt we've seen the last of them," Ash replied.

"Well, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for them," Officer Jenny said. "I best get back to the precinct."

"And we best get back to our restaurants. You kids enjoy," Mr. Green said.

"Thanks," the group said as the owners and Officer Jenny left.

Ash then turned towards everyone and exclaimed, "Okay, again let's dig in!"

The group then resumed eating the food for their lunch, while their Pokémon finished off the Pokémon food. After a while, they resumed training for the rest of the day, with Ellie and Raynard still training alone apart from them.

* * *

At sundown, the group bid farewell to Ellie and Raynard and returned to their villas. As Ash and the Landors sisters reached their villa, they saw Delia with Fennekin on the front porch.

"Hey, Mom," Ash greeted his mother.

" _Pika Pi_ ," Pikachu greeted as well.

"Hi, Mrs. Ketchum!," April said.

"Ash, girls, great to see you all," Delia replied.

"You too, Mrs. Ketchum," replied Kensi. Fennekin and Pikachu then jumped down from Delia's lap and Ash's shoulder and started chasing each other playfully. "I see Fennekin's doing much better."

"Yeah, it's really opened up thanks to Professor Oak," Delia replied. "And you should've seen it with Mimey, they got along so well."

"Where are Oak and Mimey anyways," Ash asked.

"Inside preparing dinner. I hope you're all hungry."

"You bet I am."

"After the lunch we had today?," April exclaimed at Ash's appetite. "What are you a bottomless pit or something, Ash?"

"I doubt it, but anything's possible with _my_ son," Delia replied with a chuckle. "By the way, what exactly happened at lunch today?"

"It's a long story, Mom," Ash said.

"And I can't wait to hear it," Delia said. Ash, Pikachu, Fennekin, and the Landors sisters then followed her inside the villa.

 _With another day on Densetsu Isle behind them, our heroes have gotten to know each other a little more, and encountered new friends, old enemies, and old and new rivals. But there's still more in store for them in the coming weeks before the tournament, as the journey continues…_

* * *

Elsewhere, in a hidden location, a woman (whose face remains unseen) walked into an office and handed the mystery man from the beginning (who remains in the shadows) a folder. He then opened it to find pictures of Seamus standing next to a man.

"He's arrived, sir, just as you planned," she told him.

"Excellent," the man said in a cold tone. "Soon, I will have my revenge, and then a new Genesis will rise, and all like this man will suffer my wrath!"

The man began to cackle loudly.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	6. Cooking Up a Hurricane!

_A/N: To readers, don't hesitate to leave reviews on this fic, as long as they're respectful. And to frequent guest reviewer Debra, the Legendaries will make cameos throughout the fic and will come into play in bigger roles later. So please be patient._

It was mid-morning on Densetsu Isle, and outside of Ash's villa, Alan, Flynn, Megan, Erald, and Leo were waiting for him, Pikachu, and the Landors sisters April and Kensi to come out and meet them. Waiting with them were Alan's Shinx, Leo's Bulbasaur, and Megan's newly acquired Eevee.

"What is taking them so long?," Alan asked impatiently.

"Relax, they should be out soon," Erald assured him.

 _Today, our heroes are waiting to start a new day of new pre-tournament challenges. Now if only the rest of them would hurry up and get going already…_

Finally, the front door opened and Ash, Pikachu, April and Kensi emerged, with Mimey looking on behind them.

"Take care of the place, Mimey, okay?," Ash called to his mother's Pokemon.

" _Mr. Mime Mime Mime Mime!_ ," Mimey replied as it closed the door.

"About time, Ketchum," Flynn snarked. "What took you guys so long?"

Ash frowned and glanced at April as he said dully, " _Somebody_ had bed-head trouble again this morning."

" _Pi Pika_ ," Pikachu agreed in the same dull tone.

"Well, excuse me for caring about how I look, Ash Ketchum!," April snapped annoyed. "Unlike you."

"Okay, that's enough, guys," Kensi said.

"By the way, um, where's your mom and the Professor?," Megan asked curiously.

"Oh, they headed over to the Pokémon Center to get Fennekin a follow-up checkup," Ash replied.

"That's a good thing," Leo remarked. "Especially considering what it went through."

"Well, I was thinking before we do anything, we take all of our Pokémon to the Center for checkups as well."

"Good idea," Erald said. "We should make sure our Pokémon are all in good health before we start training or do anything else."

"Of course, since they are the key to our success," April added.

"So then, to the Pokémon Center it is!," Ash declared eagerly.

" _Pi Pikachu!_ ," Pikachu agreed as he, Ash, and the rest of the trainers and Pokémon started walking to make their way to the center.

But unknown to them, a certain trio of crooks was watching them from behind some bushes again in disguise.

"So da twerps are heading out to the Pokémon Center for a little welfare check on their Pokémon pals," Meowth sneered.

"It is what any decent trainer would do after all," James remarked, before realizing, "Say, when was the last time we had our Pokémon checked out by the infallible Nurse Joy?"

"I'd say… not in a long time!," Jessie said in realization. Just then, Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. exited their Poké Balls.

" _Wobb-buffet!_ ," said the former.

" _Mime Mime!_ ," added the latter.

"Maybe we should pay a visit ourselves in cognito," Meowth suggested. Jessie and James became elated at the idea.

"Right, our Pokémon's welfare is important to us, I mean, we care our fair foul-fellowed friends too," said the latter.

"And it'll give us a chance to find out what the twerps are up to and plan to snatch Pikachu!," Jessie sneered smugly.

"In all the glory of the Isle Densetsu!," the three ne'er-do-wells cheered.

* * *

 **Cooking Up A Hurricane!: Part 1**

* * *

Later on, Ash and his friends were at the Pokémon Center as their Pokémon were all being examined by Nurse Joy and Chansey. Ash, Alan, April, Flynn, Megan and Leo sat together waiting patiently for their Pokémon. They noticed Delia and Oak chatting with several other adults, and Delia was holding Fennekin (which had come back from it's checkup with a clean bill of health) in her arms. Elsewhere, they saw Erald and Kensi talking to Raynard and Ellie, who were also in the center.

"So, anyhow, once we get our Pokémon, you guys up for some training?," Ash asked.

"Sure, I'm up for it," Flynn said stoically.

"Um, actually, I was hoping we could take a break from training today," Alan said, confusing Ash and Flynn.

"Yeah, me too," April agreed. Ash and Flynn were even more confused. "I figure we could take this opportunity to participate in one of the Isle events."

"That's a great idea, April," Leo exclaimed.

"But the tournament, we still have to prepare," Ash said, uncertain about that.

"Come on, it's still a little less than three weeks away," Alan reminded the two.

"Even so, we'll be going up against the best of the best, so we need to be ready for anything!," Flynn responded. Megan could only sigh at this.

"And you will be ready, big brother. All of you will," she told him. "But like Mom used to say, you need to stop and smell the roses every once in a while."

Ash thought for a moment before he said, "Maybe they have a point. Maybe one of these events could be fun."

Flynn after some thought, decided, "I guess we could use a break."

Just then, the checkup chime sounded, and the ER doors opened, and Pikachu, Shinx, Bulbasaur, and Eevee ran up to Ash, Alan, Leo, and Megan who picked them all up. They were then followed by Nurse Joy and Chansey, who wheeled out all their Poké Balls on a cart.

"Well, I can say to all of you, that your Pokémon are all in top health," Nurse Joy told the group.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," the group said as Ash, Alan, Flynn, and April collected their Poké Balls. Nurse joy then looked around and noticed…

"Um, if I'm right, there's supposed to be two more of you guys here."

Realizing what she meant, April pointed to where Kensi and Erald were still chatting with Raynard and Ellie and said, "Oh, they're over there."

"Oh thank you. Chansey, would you care to take care of that for me?," Nurse Joy said as she returned to the front desk and Chansey pushed the Poké Ball cart over to Kensi and Erald.

"Anyhow, what events are happening today anyways, April?," Ash asked.

"Um, well Kensi has the schedule of the events. Let me go ask her," April replied. But before she could go over to her sister, she and everyone else heard obnoxious laughing from another area of the Pokémon Center.

The group glanced over and saw a group of members of the Power Players, including the members that they'd battled several days earlier and Fennekin and Eevee's former trainers. Also with them was Seamus and an older man with short, spiky hair, a red shirt with a black stripe wrapped around the middle, red-and-black cargo pants, and black boots.

"The Power Players," Alan gasped, stunned to see them.

"What are they doing here?," Ash asked with slight anger in his voice wondering.

" _Pika Pika!_ ," Pikachu wondered.

"And what's Seamus doing with them?," Leo asked with curiousity. "And who's that man?"

" _Bulba_ ," Bulbasaur wondered.

They decided to listen in on the conversation as the Power Players continued boasting and talking loudly so much that other.

"I just can't believe we're facing to our primo founder in the flesh right as we speak!," Hatcher said.

"It's a historic day for us Power Players, past, present, and future," Dibson added.

"And it's glad to know how much my old gang has grown over the years," said the man with a smug smile. Ash, his friends, and their Pokémon gasped at this realization.

"Their primo founder?," Leo asked.

"He must be that rival Mayor Stone, his wife, and Mr. Burke mentioned," Ash said, recalling their previous conversations with the three.

"What's he doing back here?," Alan asked. They then heard them talking again.

"And Seamus, I heard you passed your initiation the other day," the man said.

"You bet. I whooped the pants off this weakling trainer. You should've seen it, Dad," Seamus replied with a cocky laugh.

"DAD?!," Ash and his friends exclaimed. That man, the founder of the Power Players, was Seamus's father?!

"I do wish I could've been there's no place for weak trainers or Pokémon on this isle, or even in this world!," sneered Seamus's father. Ash and his friends were morbid at this.

"Well, guess now we know where Seamus gets his philosophy and personality from," April noted.

Back with the Power Players, Seamus's father asked, "I heard that my son isn't the only new recruit in the Players?"

"No sir," Lavernia said proudly. "We have two more right here. Ethan, Mitch, stand up."

Two boys, one with brown neck-length hair tied into a ponytail and one with black hair in a mohawk and both wearing the same red-and-blue uniform as the others, stood up proudly. Ash, Pikachu, Alan, Shinx, Flynn, and Megan all gasped as they recognized the two. Eevee, however, cowered in fear at recognizing the boys, as did Fennekin, who was also watching along with Delia and Oak.

April, Kensi, Leo, and Bulbasaur took notice of this, and the former asked, "You guys know those two?"

"Do I ever," Ash said with anger in his voice. "They're the trainers who brutally abandoned Fennekin and Eevee."

" _Pika Pikachu!_ ," Pikachu agreed, just as angry as Ash.

"Whoa, are you sure?," Kensi asked surprised.

"It's them all right," Alan said venomously. "I'll never forget their faces or what they did."

" _Shinx!_ ," Shinx venomously agreed.

"Yeah, and just look at poor Eevee," Megan pointed out to Eevee, who was trembling all over in fear as it remembered it's previous brutal release. Leo then glanced over at Fennekin in Delia's arms.

"And Fennekin too," he said as he pointed to Fennekin, who was also trembling uncontrollably while recalling it's brutal release. Meanwhile, with the Power Players…

"So, what did you two do for your initiations?," asked Seamus's father.

"We both got rid of our weakest Pokémon," replied Ethan proudly. "Mine was a Fennekin."

"And mine was an Eevee," Mitch added, just as proudly. Ash, his friends (the teenagers included), their Pokémon, Delia, and Oak could only look on in disgust.

"That puny Fennekin was so weak, it kept losing battle after battle, and no matter how hard I battled and trained it, it just wouldn't evolve into Braixen."

"And that Eevee was even more pathetic. I couldn't get it to evolve at all! No matter how hard I battled with or trained it, it wouldn't evolve into Umbreon, Espeon, or Sylveon. It always knocked away my Evolution Stones when I tried to evolve it into Jolteon, Vaporeon, and Flareon. And when I tried to take it to an Ice or Moss Rock to evolve in into Glaceon or Leafon, it would always break free and run away. I mean, what kind of Pokémon doesn't want to evolve?!"

"The sensible kind, that's who!," April growled, boiling with anger.

"Evolution is a great moment for both a Pokémon and its trainer, but they should be allowed to evolve at their own pace, not because they're forced to," Ash pointed out. "And some Pokémon prefer to stay as they are, right, Pikachu?"

" _Pikachu!_ ," Pikachu replied.

"So we released them, but those two puny losers couldn't take a hint," Mitch added. "So we decided to knock some sense into them."

"And all was going good to until these two goody-goody trainers with a Pikachu and Shinx decided to interfere," Ethan added.

"So everyone ganged up on them, and we had them on the ropes until this other trainer with a bunch of Dark Types came along and kicked us around, and forced us to retreat," added Hatcher.

April, Kensi, and Leo became astonished at this.

"Guys, is that true?," Kensi asked.

"Yep," Ash, Alan, and Megan replied. Flynn simply nodded 'yes'.

" _Pika!/Shinx!_ ," added Pikachu and Shinx.

"Wait, you said two trainers with a Pikachu and Shinx?," Seamus asked.

"Yeah," Ethan confirmed.

"And this guy with the Dark Types, did he have long hair, dress in all black and act really moody? And did he have a little girl with him?"

"All of the above," Dibson confirmed as well.

"Funny. I met those trainers just the other day. Those guys are so pathetic, and that little girl had an Eevee with her. I think that Eevee was yours," Seamus sneered.

"Not anymore it ain't, right Mitchy-boy," laughed Seamus's father.

"You bet. And that kid who has it now, she must have walnuts for brains if she thinks she's ever gonna make it as a trainer with that weakling. She's just as pathetic as it is."

Ash and his friends became irate at this, especially Megan.

"Who does that jerk think he is?! He doesn't know me!," she exclaimed.

"Don't let him get to you, Megan," Ash said, trying to reassure her.

"Yeah, you'll be a great trainer someday," April added.

"The best," Leo finished. Megan blushed at this statement.

"Thank you, guys," she said in gratitude as she looked down at Eevee who was trembling less, but was feeling hurt over its former Trainer's cruel comments. "Don't worry, Eevee. I won't let that jerk ever hurt you again."

" _Ee-vee_ ," Eevee replied sadly. At that moment, Flynn got up from his seat and headed over to where the Power Players were, which everyone noticed.

"Flynn?," Ash asked puzzled.

"Where are you going?," Leo asked, worried about what Flynn was about to do.

"I smell trouble coming, guys," Alan said. He and the others and their Pokémon then got up and started to follow Flynn. The Power Players, meanwhile, continued boasting and laughing about their misdeeds, much to the disgust of everyone else.

"And whoever has that Fennekin is just as dumb as that girl with the Eevee," Seamus's father sneered.

"Yeah, how could any moron want useless Pokémon that with them," Seamus added with a laugh.

"Yeah, getting rid of those those two was the best thing we ever did," Ethan cackled.

"Totally," Mitch agreed. The two then laughed arrogantly, until suddenly, someone yanked the back of their chairs so hard that they both fell to the ground. As the two looked up, they saw Flynn, looking very irate, standing over them.

"Remember me, you disgraceful punks?!," he snarled with venom in his voice. Ethan and Mitch both quickly got up as the rest of the Power Players jumped up, and Ash and the others came to Flynn's sides. Everyone else in the Center watched this with awe.

"You?! Again?!," Hatcher yelled in dismay.

"If you came here looking for trouble, you've got it, pal!," Dibson growled.

"If anyone's in trouble here, it's you guys!," April yelled angrily.

"That's right," Ash snapped in agreement. "You think what you did to Eevee and Fennekin is funny?"

"Of course they do. Because they're nothing but a gang of self-serving morons who only use Pokémon as machines to battle!," Flynn said.

"So, you're still all stuck on that worn out philosophy, huh?," Seamus asked as he turned to the other Power Players. "I'm guessing these were the trainers who interfered with the initiation?"

"Yep. Him, him, him, and her," Lavernia replied as she pointed out Ash, Alan, Flynn, and Megan.

"And a good thing we interfered too, otherwise, those Pokémon might not still be here right now," Alan put in.

"If you ask me, you little twerps were fools to interfere and take those two weaklings in," Seamus's dad added. "If a Pokémon can't meet its trainer's expectations of strength in battle, then it has no business having any trainer at all!"

"That's awful! Pokémon and trainers are supposed to work together as one, not have one dominate the other!," April exclaimed in slight horror.

"And there's more to training and battling than just strength and power!," Flynn added in. Seamus's father simply chuckled at this.

"Oh, yeah? I'll have you know, I won the tournament on pure power with my team! It's how I started the Power Players! And now my boy is gonna follow in my footsteps!," he snickered.

"You got that right!," Seamus said confidently.

"Not if I can help it!," Ash.

"Or I!," added Flynn.

"Or I!," added Alan.

"Or I!," added April.

"Oh, please. Like you dimwits could beat me with your weakling teams!," Seamus sneered.

"You're the dimwit here!," Megan suddenly snapped. She then turned to Ethan and Mitch. "And you, you jerks apologize to Eevee right now!"

"What'd you say, you little squirt?!," Mitch snarled. Leo, however, jumped to Megan's defense.

"You heard what she said!," he quipped, angrily.

"And you all call yourselves Pokémon trainers?," Ash growled at the gang.

"You're all digusting!," April added with venom.

"Despicable," Alan snarled.

"Absolute disgraces, all of you!," Flynn finished, even angrier than ever.

" _Pika Pika!/Shinx!/Bulba!_ ," Pikachu, Shinx, and Bulbasaur all said, all of them being just as furious as their trainers/caregivers were. The Power Players, however, were furious at the insults.

"Oh yeah, well how about we show you how _disgraceful_ we really are?!," Hatcher said as he and the other Power Players, and Seamus all drew Poké Balls.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Seamus added.

"So you wanna fight, huh?!," Flynn noted as he, Ash, Alan, and April drew their own Poké Balls, and Pikachu, Shinx, and Bulbasaur postioned themselves for battle. Eevee, still upset, remained in Megan's arms.

"Then let's go!," Ash quipped in. Seeing the fight about to break out, Erald, Kensi, Raynard, and Ellie rushed in to try to interfere.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy everyone," Erald interjected.

"There's no need for violence!," Raynard added.

"Right, these guys aren't worth it," Kensi threw in.

"So don't give them the satisfaction," Ellie finished. Dibson, however, snickered.

"Please, we'll have plenty of satisfaction when we clobber you punks into next week!," he sneered.

"Well, bring it on!," Ash declared.

"Your move, creeps!" April added.

The two sides stood at ends, Pokémon and Poké Balls ready. But before anyone on either side could make a move…

"Okay, break it up, all of you!," Nurse Joy interjected as she and Chansey stepped in.

" _Chansey!_ ," Chansey added sternly.

"That's right, enough of this," Professor Oak said as he and Delia, who still had Fennekin with her, ran up to the scene standing next to. Everyone then turned around and noticed them.

"Professor Oak! Mom!," Ash exclaimed, surprised to see them step up.

"Now see here! A Pokémon Center is a place of neutrality, so there will be no battles in here!," Oak declared.

"Especially not grudge battles!," Nurse Joy threw in with a stern tone of voice.

" _Chansey!_ ," Chansey added sternly.

"They're right, you know, guys," said Erald, with Ellie, Kensi, and Raynard.

"Oh, come on, you all heard everything that they said, didn't you?," Alan exclaimed.

"Indeed we did. Everyone in here heard it," Delia replied as she turned to the Power Players with anger in her eyes. "And you, you all should be ashamed of yourselves!"

She then pointed at Seamus's father and said, "Especially you, mister! You should be setting a good example for your son and these young men and women, not teaching and encouraging them how to be selfish bullies!"

"Well, first off, the name is Finley, Finley McGavin," Seamus's father, now known as Finley, replied. "Second off, it's my business how I run my gang and raise _my_ kid. And third, I must say sweetheart, your pretty feisty for a brunette. I kinda like it."

"Oh, cut the flattery, Finn," a voice said. Everyone turned to see Mayor Stone, Chief of Staff Burke, Connie, and Officer Jenny approaching them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my old buddies, Tommy and Hanny!," Finley sneered with a chuckle.

"That's Mayor Stone and Chief of Staff Burke to you, Finny-boy!," Burke snapped.

"Everyone, I see you've met the old rival of me, Violet, and Hanson's that I mentioned before," Mayor Stone said.

"Unfortunately," Flynn remarked.

"Last I heard about you, Finn, you were happily married and running a training dojo in Viridian City," Mayor Stone said.

"First, I'm happily divorced now. Second, it's now a chain of training dojos. The McGavin Power Training Dojo to be exact. And third, my boy's in the tournament, so I'm back. And checking in on my old gang too."

"And causing trouble again, just like you did back in the day," Burke added with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, from what I heard, the trainers who brutally abandoned the Fennekin and Eevee a couple of days ago are here with you now," Officer Jenny said.

"That's them right there," Megan said as she pointed out Ethan and Mitch. The two boys then froze up in fright.

"Well, boys, you and me need to have some words down at the station."

The boys looked around trying to figure a way out of the situation, but Officer Jenny quickly noticed this.

"And don't even think about running!"

Realizing they had no other choice, the boys surrendered to Officer Jenny, who took them away and out of the center as everyone watched.

"Don't you boys worry, I'll have you both out in no time," Finley called to them. As Jenny left the Center with the boys, Burke and Mayor Stone turned to him.

"And I'd hoped that you'd grown up at least a little, since you left the Isle," Mayor Stone told him.

"And I'd hoped you two would stop being such a wet blanket and second fiddle," Finley responded. "But I guess some things never change."

"You got that right," Burke replied. "Well, as Professor Oak said, the Pokémon Center is a place for trainers to come, heal their Pokémon and make friends. This is no place for guys like you, your son, and your thugs to boast about your misdeeds."

"Now you just-"

"GET OUT!"

Realizing it was pointless to continue the argument, Finley motioned to his son and the other Power Players.

"Fine, let's go everyone," he said, as he, Seamus, and the other Power Players left the Pokémon Center.

Once they were gone, though, Ash, his friends and their Pokemon, as well as Delia and Oak were all still very upset.

"I wish we could've taken them on," Flynn grumbled.

"Yeah, and taught them a lesson," April added.

"One they'd never forget!," Ash finished.

" _Pika Pika!_ ," Pikachu growled as well.

"But at what cost to yourselves?," Kensi asked, causing Ash and his friends to turn to the teenagers.

"What do you mean, sis?," April inquired.

"She means, would it be worth betraying your own values?," remarked Raynard.

"As both trainers and people overall," added Ellie.

"Indeed, those Power Players are some of the worst kind of trainers out there," Oak said, catching everyone's attention. "But, as despicable and disgraceful as their actions are, getting into a grudge match with them would make all of you just as bad as they are. Pokémon are not meant to be used that way."

"That's right, it's disrespectful to both Pokémon and trainers alike," Nurse Joy added in agreement.

"And of all people, Ash, Professor Oak and I expected you to know better," Delia scolded her son. Ash and the others realized that their peers were right about this and calmed themselves down.

"You're right, Mom. You're all right," Ash said to his mother, Oak, and the teens.

" _Pika_ ," said Pikachu somberly.

"Yeah, what were we thinking?," Alan added.

" _Shinx_ ," Shinx also said somberly.

"I guess we just got so upset with those guys…," April started.

"That we just wanted to teach them a lesson by any means necessary," Flynn finished.

"I know. I almost got into a grudge match with Eevee. And I call myself a future Pokémon trainer," Megan said, despondent about what she nearly was a part of.

"Yeah, me too. How could I almost do that with Bulbasaur?," Leo agreed, also upset about nearly taking part in a grudge match. Bulbasaur and Eevee quick took notice of how upset their caretakers were over their near-actions.

" _Bulbasaur/Eevee_ ," the two Pokémon said as they nuzzled their respective caretakers in comfort.

"But the important thing is you didn't in the end," Delia put in, trying to cheer up the two aspiring trainers, at which she slightly succeed upon seeing them slightly smile.

"Um, sirs," Connie whispered to Mayor Stone and Burke. "Maybe this is a good time to tell them about the event."

The two men glanced at each other as they realized that she had a point.

"Right," Mayor Burke said as he turned back towards the kids. "Well, enough about those troublemakers. I think you kids will be glad to know that the first pre-tournament event is this afternoon."

The kids looked up to at the mayor as Ash asked, "For real?"

"Right, the Densetsu Isle Cooking Contest," Burke said. "It's where trainers and their Pokémon work together in teams through rounds to make three courses: appetizer, main course, and dessert. And the team that has the best dishes in all three rounds wins."

Ash and his friends became astonished at the news of this competition.

"Now that sounds like my kind of contest!," Alan exclaimed.

" _Shinx!_ ," Shinx agreed.

"Yeah, I could go for it too," Ellie added.

"Me and Pikachu can go for it as well, right buddy?," Ash proclaimed.

" _Pikachu!_ ," Pikachu replied with a smile.

"I'm in, too," Erald declared.

"Me too," Leo added.

"Well, I'm out," Flynn said, puzzling everyone. "Cooking is _not_ my forté."

"Same here, count me out too," agreed April.

"And me," Raynard added in. "I usually have people to cook for me."

"Come on you guys, it'll be fun," Ash pleaded.

"Plus, it could help us all get our minds off of those Power Players," Megan threw in. Flynn, April, and Raynard all thought for a while before the former said, "When you put it that way… I guess I could give it a shot."

"Me too," April agreed.

"And me, I suppose," Raynard added. Ash and the others were all happy at this.

"Okay, so where do we sign up?," Ash asked.

"Why, here at the Pokémon Center, along with all the other events," Mayor Stone said. "You kids can compete either solo or in pairs of two. But in either case, your Pokémon must assist you in the meal preparation."

"If you'll just step up to the front desk I can sign you all up however, you wish," Nurse Joy explained.

"Well, you heard her, let's do it," Ash and the group said as they all rushed to sign up. But little did any of them know was that Team Rocket, who was in the Center in disguise, had being spying on them all along.

"A Pokémon & trainer culinary contest? I say we enter as well," James suggested to his comrades.

"Hmm, sounds like it could be a delicious plan," Meowth said as he licked his chops.

"And a scrumptous way to steal Pikachu and any other Pokémon we can get our hands on," Jessie finished with a devious smile. "So let's wait until the twerps head out and then sign up!"

"Right!," agreed James and Meowth.

" _Wobba/Mime!_ ," replied Wobbuffet and Mime Jr.

* * *

A couple of hours later, in an area outside near the beach, a bunch of trainers and spectators had gathered together for the Cooking Contest. Mayor Stone, his wife Violet, and Burke were also there as the judges. All competitors stood at stations that had culinary tools and appliances, including an oven/stove for cooking.

As for Ash and his friends, Ash and April had opted to team up, while Erald and Flynn decided to stick with Leo and Megan, respectively. Raynard had partnered up with another young trainer named Billy, and Alan, Kensi, and Ellie had all opted to compete alone. Delia and Oak were in the audience with Fennekin and Mimey, the latter of whom they'd invited to watch the contest with them. Team Rocket was also there, incognito with their Pokémon.

"Welcome everyone, to the Densetsu Isle Cooking Contest," announced Nurse Joy, to the applause of the spectators.

"Now here are the rules: there are three rounds: the Appeitizer round, the Main Course round, and the Dessert round. Before the start of each round, every individual and pair will have five minutes to gather the ingredients for what they wish to make for their chosen dish from the storeroom behind me."

Nurse Joy gestured towards the open storeroom, which was stocked with all kinds of food, additives, and ingredients.

"After that, they will be giving a set amount of time to prepare their dishes. Each individual or team may use the help of two of their Pokémon help in preparing the dish. However, the Pokémon may not attack other competitors or their Pokémon or steal food from them. Doing so will result in immediate disqualification. For each dish, you will be judged on appearance, effort, and taste. There are 32 individuals and teams in all. At the end Appeitizer round, the top 16 teams will advance to the Main Course round. From there, the top 4 teams will advance to the Desert round, from which a winner will be selected. That winner or winners will receive both a special custom-made plaque and a complete collection of Evolution Stones."

Nurse Joy then showed the plaque and stone collection to the competitiors and spectators, all of whom were in awe over the latter. Team Rocket was especially in awe of it.

"Look at all them stones!," Meowth exclaimed.

"We've got to make them ours," Jessie declared with confidence.

"Then let's get cooking!," James put in.

"So everyone get ready," Nurse Joy announced. "On your marks, get set… GO!"

At that, all the competitors charged into the storeroom, gathering the ingredients needed for their appetizers. The competitive spirit was really in the air as some of the competitors started to fight over the ingredients in the storeroom, including Team Rocket. Ash and his friends, however, managed to collect what they needed and return to their stations rather quickly.

Once all competitors were back at their stations, Nurse Joy then said, "Now everyone, choose your Pokémon that will help you for this round. Remember, each individual and team may only use two Pokémon per round."

Ash decided to use Pikachu, while April summoned her Purrloin to help out. Flynn let out his Weavile, while Megan asked her Eevee to help out. Erald opted to bring out his Machamp, while Leo kept his Bulbasaur in. Raynard called forth his Lucario for round while Billy decided to use his Elekid. Alan opted to go with his Shinx and Dewott, Ellie used her Loudred and Gardevior, and Kensi sent out her Delcatty and Toxicroak. Team Rocket had decided to use Meowth and Wobbuffet, which left Mime Jr. feeling left out.

"Now, everyone will have exactly 30 minutes to prepare their appetizers," Nurse Joy announced. "Now, get ready, and you're off!"

With that, everyone started working with their Pokémon to prepare their dishes as the audience watched.

* * *

The competition was fierce, as each trainer or pair of trainers worked with their Pokémon in prepping the appetizers. For some, they worked greatly in sync April's Purrloin used Fury Swipes to chop up some vegetables and Pikachu used his tail to sweep them into a bowl, while Ash and April used the stove to fry some ham and toast some bread. And while Alan rolled up some thin dough into the shapes of little chip bowls and fried them, Shinx and Dewott worked together to chop up cheese, beans, veggies and beef so that Alan could stir fry them.

Others, however, had a little more of struggle. Raynard and his partner Billy had a great idea for appetizers but Lucario and Elekid kept fighting over how to do it. And Team Rocket was struggling to make their planned appetizer because…

"Gah! We're missing some Pecha Berries!," James remarked. "We can't make our appetizer without them!"

"Well, can't we just hit the storeroom again?," Jessie asked.

"No can do, the rules say that the storeroom is off-limits during the competition."

Meowth then noticed the station behind them, which had two girls, a Meowstic, and a Slurpuff, had a pile of Pecha Berries. He then turned Jessie and James's attention to the station.

"Then we'll have to improvise," he told them. Getting the idea, the two smirked, but James realized…

"But how do we get them without being seen?," he asked. The three thought for a while before Wobbuffet pointed out Mime Jr. who had been very upset about being left out. They then realized what to do.

"Oh, Mime Jr.," Jessie asked as sweetly as she possibly could, getting Mime Jr.'s attention. "Could you be a dear and swipe some of those Pecha Berries for us?"

"But make sure nobody sees you," James added. With a devious grin, Mime Jr. nodded and then crept over to the station. It patiently waited for the best opportunity to distracted for both the girls and their Pokémon to be distracted.

Sure enough, Meowstic used Psychic to help the girls chop up some fruit. Using Mimic, Mime Jr. copied the move, and caused several dishes to clatter all over the ground, causing the girls and their Pokémon to turn their attention to the mess. Seizing the chance, Mime Jr. quickly grabbed a bunch of the Pecha Berries and ran back to Team Rocket. Unknown to it, it had also grabbed something else: a charm bracelet belonging to one of the girls, who had removed it to avoid ruining or losing it during the competition.

"Excellect work, Mime Jr.," Meowth complemented as Jessie and James took the Pecha Berries.

"You see there is a purpose for you here after all," James assured his Pokemon.

" _Mime Mime Mime!_ ," Mime Jr. replied. It then noticed the charm bracelet and began playing with it.

* * *

Eventually, everyone finished prepping and serving their appetizers just before an alarm sounded as the time expired.

"Okay, utensils down, hands up!," Nurse Joy said, as all competitors and their Pokémon raised their hands in the air. "Now, the judges will come around and sample each of your appetizers."

With that, Mayor Stone, Violet, and Burke all got up and walked around, and started tasting the appetizers, many of which came out great or decent, and others… not so much. With each tasting, they rated the appetizers on appearance, effort, and flavor.

Amongst the appetizers that they tasted were Ash and April's (mini toasted ham sandwiches), Alan's (beef and cheese stir fry inminature edible bowls), the Black siblings' (various berries stuffed with flavors of yogurt) the Konai cousins' (cocktail weenies with special spices) Raynard and Billy (fried radishes stuffed with salsa), Kensi's (potato salad sandwiches), and Ellie's (Oran Berries stuffed with mashed bananas).

Finally, they came to Team Rocket's appetizer, Pecha Berries roasted and covered in whipped cream. Tasting it, the judges seemed to like it. But as they were writing down their evaluation, one of the girls on the table behind them noticed Mime Jr. playing with her charm bracelet.

"Hey, that's my bracelet!," she shouted. Team Rocket turned and noticed Mime Jr. with the bracelet as well.

"I apologize for my Mime Jr., he can get sort of grabby with things!," James said as Jessie tried to take the bracelet away from Mime Jr.

"YOU LITTLE WORM, I TOLD YOU SWIPE BERRIES, NOT CHEAP JEWELRY!," Jessie snapped, not realizing what she'd just said out loud until it was too late. Everyone gasped at this.

"So that's why we had less Pecha Berries than we took," the other girl exclaimed in realization as her partner grabbed her bracelet back.

"Um, uh, there's a… perfectly good explanation for this!," James stammered.

"Yeah, it just, uh, hasn't been come up with yet!," Jessie said sheepishly. The three judges and Nurse Joy all glared at Team Rocket sternly.

"Stealing from fellow competitors is a rule violation," Mayor Burke declared. "You're disqualified!"

Team Rocket became stunned, before Jessie became angry and bellowed, "NOW SEE HERE YOU POMPOUS OVERBEARING STIFF! WE HAD NO IDEA OUR POKEMON–"

"SECURITY!," Burke called. And before Team Rocket knew it, they and their Pokémon had been dragged out and thrown out of the competition area by security.

"Of all the nerve!," Jessie snarled.

"So _now_ what do we do?," asked Meowth.

"If we want that plaque and stones collection, we'll just have to take them the old fashioned Team Rocket way: by force!"

* * *

Back with the competition, the judges finished sampling the appetizers and had made their decisions, and Nurse Joy stepped up to make an announcement.

"Okay, the judges have decided, so turn your attention to the big screen for who will be moving on to the next round."

Everyone directed their attention to the big television screen in the area, and slowly but surely, the faces of each individual or pair selected popped up that on screen. Among them was Alan, Ellie, Flynn and Megan, Erald and Leo, and the very last selection was… Ash and April!

Delia gasped as she exclaimed, "Ash made it the next round!"

"Indeed he did!," Oak agreed.

" _Fenne!_ ," Fennekin added. Unfortunately, this meant Raynard and Billy, and Kensi were among those eliminated from the tournament, though neither seemed too upset about it.

"So everyone take a 30-minute break and the top 16 will reconvene here for the next round," Nurse Joy said.

* * *

 _Who's That Pokémon?: This Pokémon uses dual scallop swordsman ship in battle!_


	7. Cooking Up a Hurricane! 2

_Who's That Pokémon?: This Pokémon uses dual scallop swordsman ship in battle!_

 _The answer: It's Dewott!_

* * *

A few minutes later, Ash and his friends and their walking Pokémon, had regrouped as they awaited the start of the newest round.

"Well, it's a shame I didn't make it past round one," Kensi said with a shrug.

"Me too, but there's plenty other events to come," Raynard added.

"Don't worry, you guys did your best and that's what counts," Ash assured the two.

" _Pika_ ," Pikachu agreed.

"But we're all still in the contest, and I'm looking to give it my all!," Alan proclaimed.

" _Shinx!_ ," Shinx voiced in agreement.

"Wow, you sure seem psyched for this contest," April pointed out.

"Yeah, and I thought Ash was the hyperactive one," Megan giggled, much to Ash's embarassment.

" _Eevee_ ," Eevee laughed as well.

"Thanks for the complement, Meg," he said as he blushed.

"Well, it goes all the way back to since I was a little kid," Alan recalled.

* * *

 _Flashback: In Cyllage City a few years ago, a moderately sized restaurant titled "Kenworth Club Cafe" is shown in the city and is bustling with business. Customers are eating at the tables in the dining room, and in the lounge section while watching the multiple television screens. A woman is helping seat the guests while a man is helping place the orders at the kitchen._

" _You see, my family owns the most popular premium casual restaurant in Cyllage City, called 'Kenworth Club Café'. It's been in our family for two, going on three generations. Me and my little brothers were practically raised in that place."_

 _Inside the kitchen, a younger Alan, and two other boys, both younger are working with the kitchen staff, helping to make the food and bring it to the customers._

" _We learned to cook and serve all kinds of dishes to both citizens of Cyllage City and trainers from all over."_

 _The scene then changes to Alan leaving on his Pokémon journey as his parents (the hostess and manager from earlier) and brothers bid him farewell. It then shows him in many restaurants enjoying the food as much as possible._

" _When I left for my journey, I set two goals in mind: to compete in and hopefully win a Pokémon League, and to enjoy the best cuisine that each region had to offer. So I've battled and eaten my way through Kalos, Unova, and Kanto."_

* * *

Back in the present, the others were astonished and amazed to hear Alan's story.

"So you've basically travelled the world on your stomach," Flynn said drolly.

"I can't even imagine the food you've tasted!," Leo added with delight.

" _Bulbasaur_ ," Bulabsaur agreed.

"Well, I happen to be an expert baker of macarons, Poffins, and Poké Puffs, and I aim to get to the Dessert Round!," Ellie declared. Alan smirked at this.

"And I hope to see ya there!," he said.

"Not if we get there first!," Ash boasted with confidence.

" _Pika Pika!_ ," agreed Pikachu.

"I see you're all full of confidence," Erald noted with a smile. Just then, they listened as they heard an announcement from Nurse Joy.

"All remaining competitors report back to the competition grounds for the next round!," she said. The friends and rivals all glanced at each other.

"Well, I guess that's our cue to get back," Ash pointed out.

"Right. Ray and I will be cheering for you all!," Kensi said as the others left.

* * *

Soon afterwards, the remaining competitors, including Ash and his friends, had returned to the contest area for the next round. Kensi and Raynard, however, were now in the stands, watching with Delia, Oak, and Fennekin. Nurse Joy was once again announcing the event.

"Welcome back, to all remaining competitors for round two of the competition. In this round, you will focus on preparing main course dishes. Once again, you may use whatever ingredients you can get from the storeroom within a five minute period, and you may use up to two Pokémon per individual or pair to assist you. As with the first round, the rules remain the same: no stealing from or attacking other competitors. Doing so will result in immediate disqualification, as I'm sure you all saw after the last round. And at the end of this round, the top 4 individuals and pairs will move on to the final round."

The remaining competitors readied themselves for the next round's start.

"Everyone get ready," Nurse Joy announced. "On your marks, get set… GO!"

Once more, all the competitors charged into the storeroom, gathering the ingredients needed for their main courses. And once more, some of the competitors started to fight over the ingredients in the storeroom. Ash and his friends, however, once again managed to collect what they needed and return to their stations rather quickly.

When all competitors were back at their stations, Nurse Joy then said, "Now everyone, choose your Pokémon that will help you for round two."

Ash decided to have Pikachu sit on the sidelines, this time using his Bayleef, while April summoned her Emboar to help out this time. Flynn kept out his Weavile and summoned his Houndoom, while Megan asked her Eevee to sit out. Erald decided to use his Golem this time, while Leo kept his Bulbasaur in. Alan opted to send his Shinx to the sidelines as well use his Haunter and keep in his Dewott, and Ellie used her Seviper and Gardevior.

"Now, this time you will all have have exactly 45 minutes to prepare your main course dishes," Nurse Joy announced. "Now, begin!"

And once again, both trainers and Pokémon worked together to prepare their dishes as the audience watched.

* * *

As was in the first round, the competition was fierce, as each trainer or pair of trainers worked with their Pokémon at their stations in making their main course dishes.

As Ash rinsed some cuts of meat in the sink, he had Bayleef use it the leaf on its head to chop up some vegetables. April then seasoned everything, and then put it in a pan, and had Emboar use a small Flamethrower on it to cook it.

At Alan's station, he had his Dewott chop up vegetables and pieces of meat, while he and Haunter mixed up a special homemade curry. After mixing it all together, they used the stove to cook it and boil rice at the same time.

At the Blacks' station, Flynn and Weavile chopped some potatoes in half, while Megan, with Houndoom's help, cut up and briefly stir fried some vegetables. They all then stuffed the potatoes with the vegetables and put them in the oven to cook.

Meanwhile, with the Konai cousins, Erald, with the help of Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf to chop up some vegetables, while Leo and Golem, mixed up a brew of chili powder, tomato paste, some spices, and a hint of Tamato Berry jelly. After cooking up a mixture of ground beef and beans, they mixed it in with the chili brew.

And Ellie and her Seviper sautéd some different types of meat and vegetables while her Gardevoir boiled some ramen and added various spices and the cooked meat and veggies to the pot.

After a while, the contestants had finished their main course dishes and had put the final touches on them, just as the time expired and the an alarm sounded.

"Okay, utensils down, hands up!," Nurse Joy said, as all competitors and their Pokémon raised their hands in the air. "Now, it's time for the judges go around and sample each of your main courses."

Once more, Mayor Stone, Violet, and Burke walked around, and started tasting the main course dishes, once again, rating on appearance, effort, and flavor.

Amongst the appetizers that they tasted were Ash and April's (gourmet sautéd pork chops with vegetables), Alan's (sweet potato and honey-flavored curry and rice), the Black siblings' (stuffed baked potatoes) the Konai cousins' (Tamato chili), and Ellie's (meat-filled ramen).

* * *

After a while, the judges finished sampling the main courses, and after another waiting period, they made their decisions, and Nurse Joy stepped up to make the announcement.

"Okay, the judges have decided, so turn your attention to the big screen for who our finalists will be."

Everyone directed their attention to the big television screen in the area, the first was Ellie, the second was Ash and April, the third was an pair known as Jake and Cami, and the last selection was… Alan!

"And there you have it, there are our finalists!," Nurse Joy said.

"Well, what do you know, Ash and April made the finals!," Kensi observed.

"And Ellie too," added Raynard.

"And Alan as well," Oak finished. Delia was happy for her son and the others, but…

"Of course that means that… Flynn and Megan, and Erald and Leo…," she started to say as she looked at the sibling and cousin pairs as they looked slightly disappointed with the results.

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure they'll all be alright."

"Now everyone take a 30-minute break and our finalists will rejoin us here for the next round," Nurse Joy said.

* * *

Later on, Ash and the others had regrouped with each other again, this time with Delia and Oak with them.

"I can't believe my little man made the final round!," Delia exclaimed, happy for her son.

" _Fennekin_ ," added Fennekin.

"Aw, mom!," Ash replied with a blush, embarrassed.

"And the rest of you as well," Oak said to April, Alan, and Ellie. "Very good job."

"Oh, thank you, professor," Ellie replied.

"Yeah, always good to hear praise from someone like you," added April.

"Especially from me, since I'm the food king of this group," Alan boasted. Flynn simply rolled his eyes at this.

"You know, it wouldn't kill to show a little modesty about your victories," he said, exhasperated. Ash glaced over at the Black siblings and the Konai cousins and realized…

"Oh yeah, and Flynn and Megan, sorry you guys didn't make the finals. Same to you, Erald and Leo…"

" _Pikachu_ ," Pikachu added.

"It's fine, Ketchum, it's not a big deal," Flynn remarked.

"Yeah, I don't really mind not winning," Erald added. "I just wanted to compete with my Pokémon and my little cousin."

"And I just wanted to have fun with my big brother," Megan added with a smile.

"And me with my cousin too," Leo added as well.

"Well, don't expect me to go easy on you guys in the finals!," Alan declared with an air of confidence to Ash, April, and Ellie.

" _Shinx Shinx Shinx!_ ," declared Shinx in agreement. Ash only grinned at this

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said happily.

"Same here," Ellie responded.

"Besides, I wanna see your A-game in the finals," April exclaimed.

"Oh, you'll see it alright!," Alan said. Just then, they heard another announcement from Nurse Joy.

"All finalist report back to the competition grounds for the final round!," she said. The friends and rivals all glanced at each other.

"Well, you guys better get going," Raynard responded.

"Right. Best of luck to you, sis!," Kensi said to April.

"And to you to, Honey," added Delia.

"No worries, Mom," Ash responded as he, Alan, Ellie and April headed to the contest area, while everyone else headed for the spectator stands.

However, unknown to them, Team Rocket was still around, and as usual, up to no good.

"Okay, remember the plan everyone?," Jessie asked.

"Don't I?," James said. "We wait for the judges to taste the desserts…"

"And then we swoop in and steal it all!," Meowth finished.

" _Wobbuffet!_ ," Wobbuffet added in agreement.

" _Mime Mime!_ ," Mime Jr. agreed as well.

"Right. This will teach those touchy busybodies to disqulalify Team Rocket!," Jessie snarled with a wicked grin.

* * *

Not long afterwards, Ash, April, Alan, and Ellie, along with the pair of Jake and Cami had returned to the contest area for the next round. The Blacks and Konais, along with Eevee and Bulbasaur, were now observing in the stands, watching with Delia, Oak, Kensi, Raynard and Fennekin. Nurse Joy began to announcing the event.

"Welcome back, to our final round of competition. In this round, you will focus on preparing the most delectable desserts you can. Once more, you may use whatever ingredients you can get from the storeroom within a five minute period, and you may use up to two Pokémon per individual or pair to assist you. The rules remain the same: no stealing from or attacking other competitors. Doing so will result in immediate disqualification, as I'm sure you all saw after the last round. And at the end of this round, the judges will decide the winner."

The finalists readied themselves for the next round's start.

"Everyone get ready," Nurse Joy announced. "On your marks, get set… GO!"

Once more, Ash & April, Jake & Cami, Alan, and Ellie all charged into the storeroom, gathering the ingredients needed for their main courses. Even though it was much less crowded than the previous times, the finalists all had to scramble to get whatever ingredients they could get, especially if they were after the same ones.

In the end, though, they were all able to collect what they needed and returned to their stations even quicker than before.

Once they were back, Nurse Joy then said, "Now everyone, choose the Pokémon that will help you for the final round!"

This time Ash opted to keep Pikachu in again, while April chose her Cubchoo to help. Alan opted to use his Shinx and Dewott again, Ellie choose only her Gardevior, and Jake and Cami choose a Scyther and Mienshao to help them.

"Now, this time you will all have have exactly 75 minutes to prepare your main course dishes," Nurse Joy announced. "Ready, set, GO!"

* * *

The final round started as the competitors began making their deserts.

April and Cubchoo used a chocolate cake layer and smoothed three cups of vanilla ice cream on it. Ash and Pikachu then added honey and chopped Oran Berries on top and April and Cubchoo then smoothed another layer of ice cream on top of it. They then placed another chocolate cake layer on top of that, smoothed chocolate icing over it, and April had Cubchoo use a small Blizzard to slowly freeze it.

* * *

At their station, Cami and Mienshao mixed flour, salt, shortening and butter to mix into a dough while Jake and Scyther chopped up Pecha and Citrus Berries and mixed brown sugar and liquid caramel together. They then put part of the dough in a tin, and added the chopped berries and the liquid sugar-caramel mix into the crust, and then covered it with a layer of dough and then put it into their pre-heated oven.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ellie and Gardevoir mixed mixed flour, salt, shortening and butter, fresh cut-up strawberries, and vanilla into dough, which they then rolled up into balls, placed them on a platter slid them into their pre-heated oven.

* * *

And Alan and Shinx used eggs, flour, sugar, milk and honey to mix into a batter in a huge, while Dewott chopped up Pecha Berries and other sweet fruits. Alan then poured the batter into three separate pans and added the chopped berries and fruits into the batter, and slid them it into their pre-heated oven.

* * *

Much, later on, the finalists had put the finishing touches on their desserts: Ash and April had added sprinkles to their chocolate and Oran Berry Ice Cream Cake, Ellie had topped her strawberry vanilla Poké Puffs with cotton candy and cherry-flavored icing, Alan had stacked, filled, and frosted his three-layer sweet Pecha Honey Cake, and Jake and Cami had decorated their Sweet 'n' Sour Berry Pie with some of their leftover berries. Everyone finished their desserts, just as the time expired and the an alarm sounded.

"Okay, utensils down, hands up!," Nurse Joy said, as the finalists and their Pokémon raised their hands in the air. "Now, the judges will go around and sample each of your main courses."

As the audience watched, Mayor Stone, Violet, and Burke then headed over to the stations. But before they could start tasting anything, two mechanical arms flew in from above and snatched both the competition's plaque and the case containing the evolution stone set away much to everyone's shock.

"What the?!," Burke said as he and everyone else looked up to where the arms had come from. It was Team Rocket, still in their disguises and flying in their Meowth balloon, as they cackled wickedly.

"I guess we're the winners now!," Jessie sneered with a grin.

"Hey, we disqualified you three! How dare you steal those prizes?!," Violet snapped.

Team Rocket then threw off their disguises revealing their uniforms.

" _Prepare for trouble, we dare all we please!_ ," said Jessie.

" _And make it double, we swipe and steal with ease_ ," added James.

" _To protect the world from devastation!_ "

" _To unite all peoples within our nation!_ "

" _To denounce the evils of truth and love!_ "

" _To extend our reach to the stars above!_ "

" _Jessie!_ "

" _James!_ "

" _Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!_ "

" _So surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!_ "

" _Meowth, that's right!_ ," shouted Meowth as he joined Jessie and James in posing.

" _Wobbuffet!_ ," said Wobbuffet as it joined in as well.

" _Mime Mime!_ ," added as it posed on top of Wobbuffet. Ash knew immediately who these guys were.

"Team Rocket!," Ash growled, annoyed to see his enemies back again.

" _Pika Pika!_ ," Pikachu growled as well.

"Not them again!," Delia exclaimed as she looked on from the spectator stands with Oak and the rest of Ash's friends and the other spectators, all of whom were just as shocked and upset at Team Rocket's appearance.

"Who are these people?," Mayor Stone demanded to know.

"They're a bunch of crooks who steal Pokémon from people," Alan snapped.

"Not today," Jessie sneered. "We figured that we'd compete to win that evolutionary stone set!"

"But thanks to Jessie's hotheadedness and Mime Jr.'s sticky fingers, we've decided to go to Plan B," James added in.

"And break out all of our sticky fingers!," Meowth finished with a cackle.

"You give back those prizes this instant!," snapped Burke, before he called, "SECURITY!"

Several security guards, including the ones that had thrown Team Rocket of out of the competition rushed out after the crook's balloon.

"Take this! Seviper, use Haze!," Jessie called as she tossed up a Poké Ball.

"Cacnea, use Sandstorm!," James added as he too tossed a Poké Ball. Seviper and Cacnea both burst from their Poké Balls; the former unleashed a dark cloud of smoke from it's mouth and the latter spun around and kicked up a sandstorm. Both attacks blinded everyone, leaving them unable to see Team Rocket make their getaway.

April, thinking fast, drew her own Poke Ball, and yelled, "Mandibuzz, clear the air with Gust!"

She tossed the Poké Ball, letting out her Mandibuzz, who then used Gust to blow the Sandstorm/Haze combination away. As everyone's visuals cleared, they saw.

"Hey, those crooks are gone!," Robbie Stone, who had been in the audience with his sister, yelled.

"And with the prizes too!," Kimmy exclaimed as well. As everyone looked around, Alan saw Team Rocket's balloon in the distance.

"There! They're getting away!," he shouted, pointing towards the escaping crooks.

"Not for long they're not!," Ash said as he, Alan, and Ellie drew Poké Balls. "Swellow, I choose you!"

"Let's get 'em Talonflame!," called Alan.

"Come on, Dustox!," Ellie called as well. The three tossed their Poké Balls, letting out their Flying types to join April's Mandibuzz.

"Everyone, go after that balloon!," Ash commanded pointing out Team Rocket's escaping balloon. His Swellow, along with the others, then flew after the theives.

"Don't worry, sir. We'll get those prizes back for you!," Ash said to Mayor Stone as he turned to April, Alan, and Ellie. "Come on, let's go!"

The three nodded as they and Ash, along with Pikachu and Shinx, ran out of the contest area. Seeing this, Kensi stood up, and said, "We should go too, they might need help."

"Right!," said Flynn, Megan, Leo, Erald, and Raynard all together as they stood up and they and Kensi, along with Bulbasaur and Eevee, all ran after their friends. Delia, Oak, and Fennekin all looked on at this.

"You go get 'em, honey!," Delia thought to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Rocket, confident that they'd escaped, started celebrating.

"Ha-ha, a successful heist, no doubt!," Jessie exclaimed victoriously. "And not a twerp in sight to stop us!"

"With all these evolutionary stones, we could turn them over to da boss to evolve Team Rocket's Pokémon!," Meowth suggested.

"Or even better, we can catch or steal a bunch of Pokémon, use the stones to evolve them, and then turn them over to the boss!," James cut in with his own suggestion.

"In either case, we'll go down in Team Rocket history!," Jessie exclaimed.

"The books opened for us three!," James declared.

"For you two lugs and for me!," Meowth said, throwing in his own rhyme.

"Team Rocket is number one, wee!," the trio said in unision.

" _Wobbuffet_ ," added in Wobbuffet.

" _Mime Mime_ ," said Mime Jr. Just then, Alan's Talonflame and April's Mandibuzz flew up on the balloon's left and right sides respectively, startling the crooks.

"Yipes, those are the twerps' Talonflame and Mandibuzz!," Meowth gasped. Jessie gritted her teeth and growled at this.

"Well, get rid of them!," she snapped angrily.

"Gladly."

Meowth then grabbed a boxing glove-like weapon, and tried using it to hit Talonflame and Mandibuzz, but to no avail as the two dodged every blow. Behind the balloon on the ground, Ash, Alan, April, and Ellie chased after it with the rest of their friends following behind them.

"Now Swellow, bring that balloon down with Wing Attack!," commanded Ash.

"Same with you, Dustox!," added Ellie. Both Pokémon's wings glowed white, and they flew at the balloon at full speed, eventually swiping and puncturing it's sides with their wings, which Team Rocket took notice of.

"GAH! We've been sideswiped!," James exclaimed as he and his friends screamed as their balloon decended and eventually crashed to the ground.

As Team Rocket recovered from the crash, Ash and his friends all ran up to them, with Ash, Alan, April and Ellie recalling their Flying Types.

"Okay, Team Rocket, give back that plaque and the stone collection!," Ash snapped.

"Let's see you take it from us! Seviper, Gourgeist, let's go!," Jessie snapped as she sent out her Seviper and Gourgeist.

"Cacnea, Carnivine, you too!," James cried as he let out his Grass-Types. But of course, they quickly reversed course to hug and bite him as usual. As they did, James cried out in pain as he exclaimed, "Knock it off, you two! At least Inkay knows how to behave!"

"Okay, Bayleef, I choose you!," Ash said as he tossed out one of his Poké Balls.

"Let's go, Purrloin!," April called as she tossed her Poké Ball.

"Dewott, battle up!," Alan cried as he tossed his Poké Ball.

"Come on down, Loudred!," added Ellie called as she tossed her Poké Ball. One by one, Bayleef, Purrloin, Dewott, and Loudred all burst from their respective Poké Balls and faced down against Team Rocket's Pokémon.

"Don't worry, guys. We've got this!," Alan told the rest of the group.

"Seviper, use Poison Tail!," Jessie commanded. Seviper flew in for an attack with its tail blade glowing purple.

"Bayleef, Vine Whip!," Ash called out. Two dark green vines came from under the leaves around Bayleef's neck and struck Seviper, negating the attack.

"Cacnea, give 'em a Pin Missle!," James ordered. Cacnea aimed its glowing white hands at Dewott and unleashed a barrage of white, arrow-shaped streams of pins at Dewott.

"Dewott, use Water Gun," Alan called. Dewott do unleashed a stream of water from its mouth that collided with the Pin Missle, causing the attacks to cancel each other out.

"Gourgeist, Dark Pulse!, "Jessie snapped. Gourgeist opened her mouth and unleashed intertwined beams of black and purple energy circles at Bayleef and Dewott.

"Purrloin, dodge and use Shadow Ball," April coached. Purrloin dodged the Dark Pulse, formed a Shadow Ball and launched it at Gourgeist, hitting her accurately.

"Carnivine, Bullet Seed!," yelled James. Carnivine unleashed a barrage of glowing seeds at his opponent.

"Loudred, dodge and use Hyper Voice," Ellie commanded. Loudred opened its mouth and released a beam of air with blue circles in it at Carnivine, causing it severe agony.

"Aw man, we're gettin' clobbered here!," Meowth exclaimed. Jessie and James, however, were even more determined than ever.

"Not for long, we're not! Seviper, use Bite, and Gourgeist, Frustration!," Jessie commanded. Seviper flew in with its fangs bared and Gourgeist's eyes and body glowed red and puffed smoke as she charged at her opponents.

"Bayleef, use Vine Whip to jump and dodge!," Ash called out.

"Dewott, you jump and dodge too!," Alan shouted in colusion. Bayleef used its Vine Whip to jump up and dodge Seviper's Bite attack, while Dewott evaded Gourgeist's Frustration.

"Now, Body Slam on Seviper!"

As Bayleef came down, she stretched her body out and brought her full weight down on Seviper, crushing it.

"And Dewott, Aqua Jet on Gourgeist!"

Dewott encased itself in water and propelled itself at Gourgeist, hitting her squarely on target.

"Cacnea, Drain Punch! Carnivine, use Vine Whip!," James ordered. Cacnea's arm became surrounded by yellow streaks that spiraled around its arm, which then glowed green and it flew in to punch Loudred, while two vines sprung out from Carnivine's leaves and thrashed at Purrloin.

"Purrloin, dodge and use Dark Pulse!," April shouted. Purrloin dodged and from its mouth, unleashed a beam of black and purple circles at Carnavine, hitting it directly.

"Loudred, Uproar!," Ellie yelled. Loudred yelled out and stomped around, causing blue sound waves to exit its mouth and hit Cacnea right on the mark, cancelling out its Drain Punch in the process.

Both attacks knocked James's two Grass-types into Seviper and Gourgeist, and all four flew back into Jessie, James, Meowth, Wobbuffet, and Mime Jr., knocking them all to the ground.

"Okay, Pikachu, let's wrap this up with Thunderbolt!," Ash declared with a grin.

"Us too, Shinx. Give 'em a Discharge!," Alan added while sporting the same grin. Pikachu and Shinx both charged up and unleashed bolts of yellow and blue electricity from their bodies, shocking Team Rocket, their Pokemon, and their downed balloon, causing an explosion that sent them all flying.

"So much for our evolutionary dreams," James quipped as they soared through the air.

"And we would've gotten away if it weren't for those meddling Flying-types!," Jessie snapped angrily.

"After all the times we've done this, you'd think we'd count as Flying-types!," Meowth remarked.

"Looks like we're blasting off again!," the trio all said in unision as they and their Pokémon disappeared into the sky with a twinkle. However, the contest's plaque, and the box containing the evolutionary stone set, which initially had been blasted off with them, started to fall rapidly to the ground.

"Oh, no! The prizes!," Megan exclaimed in dismay.

"I got this! Grab them, Noivern!," Ash said as he tossed another Poké Ball and let out his Sound Wave Pokémon, who then quickly flew up and caught the two prizes just in time.

As Noivern landed, Ash ran up to him and patted his head and said, "Good job, Noivern!"

" _Pikapipi!_ ," Pikachu complemented happily.

" _Noi-vern_ ," Noivern responded with a blush.

"Well, now that we got the prizes, let's get them back to the contest so we can have our desserts judged already," Ellie semi-demanded.

"Right! Let's get going!," Ash replied.

* * *

Later, the group had returned with the prizes and Ash, April, Ellie, and Alan were all back in their stations along with Jake and Cami, and the judges had just finished sampling their desserts, and indicated to Nurse Joy that they had made their ruling.

"Okay, the judges have come to their conclusion on our finalists' final placings!," Nurse Joy said as Mayor Stone handed her the results.

"Okay, everyone, our fourth place finishers are…," she read from the paper giving to her by the mayor, "Jake Jackson and Cami Fisher with their Sweet 'n' Sour Berry Pie!"

The audience applauded for Jake and Cami, as they looked slightly upset over the loss but glad they made the finals.

"Our third place finishers are… Ash Ketchum and April Landors with their Oran Berry Ice Cream Cake!"

The crowd applauded again as Ash, April, and Pikachu became happy over the results.

"Third place, that's great!" Ash happily exclaimed.

"Yeah, better than I ever thought we could get!," April agreed with a smile.

" _Pikapi!_ ," Pikachu added in with a squeal. In the audience, Delia and Oak applauded as well.

"Wow, my Ash got third place!," Delia remarked proudly.

"Indeed. It's not a win per se, but he's happy about it," Oak noted.

" _Fenne-Fenne!_ ," cheered Fennekin.

"And now we're down to our last finalists: Eleanor Ritchter and her Strawberry-Vanilla Poke Puffs and Alan Kenworth and his three-layer Pecha Honey Cake!," Nurse Joy announced. "And now, the winner of this years Pokémon Cooking Contest is…"

…

" **ALAN KENWORTH!** "

The audience exploded in cheers, as Alan and his Shinx jumped for joy, celebrating their victory.

"All right, Shinx, we did it!," Alan said as he held out his arms to his Pokémon.

" _Shinx Shinx!_ ," Shinx replied as he jumped into Alan's arms. Mayor Stone then awarded the plaque and the evolutionary stone set to Alan as everyone, including all of his friends cheered.

* * *

Later on that evening at sunset, after almost everyone had cleared out of the area, the group of friends/rivals and their walking Pokémon had gathered around Alan and Shinx.

"Great job on the win, Alan," Kensi said with a smile.

"You earned it," Flynn complemented.

"Yeah, that cake of yours beat all odds, just like you," Ash remarked.

"Thanks you guys," Alan replied, greatful for the complements.

"Well, you beat me, Al," Ellie said as she walked up to him. "I guess I met my match in the kitchen."

"Same here."

"So next time we meet, you'll be eating my leftovers!"

"We'll see about that!"

The two culinary rivals then shook hands as everyone watched. After that, Alan than turned back to everyone else and said, "So, who wants some of my cake?"

Leo then became excited as he asked, "You're letting _us_ have some of _your_ award-winning cake?"

"Of course. What are friends for?"

"And who wants some of my runner-up Poké Puffs?," Ellie added in.

"And me and April's third place Oran Berry Ice Cream Cake?," Ash added in.

"Better hurry before the ice cream completely melts!," April remarked.

"I'd like some of that!," Erald put in.

"As would I," Raynard agreed.

"Then let's all dig in!," Ash declared as he and his friends and their Pokémon began to eat the contest's Top 3 winning desserts.

 _It's a sweet victory for Alan, and an even sweeter aftermath for the rest of our heroes as they celebrate his victory in the cooking contest. But there's still a ways to go and a lot more events to look forward to, as their training for the Densetsu Isle Tournament continues!_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	8. Black as a Heart! Part 1

It was almost noon in another day on Densetsu Isle, and Ash, Pikachu and all of their friends were at the training area once more, preparing themselves and their Pokémon for the isle tournament which was almost two-and-a-half weeks away.

 _Right now, our heroes are back at their training regimen, still prepping up for the Densetsu Isle Tournament. And at this moment, Ash is one of them, giving it all he's got in a practice battle!_

At the moment, Ash was in the midst facing off against Erald in a practice battle, using his Noivern against Erald's Pidgeot, as the rest of his friends and their Pokémon watched from the sidelines. Both Pokemon were flying in the air as they battled and up until this point.

"Pidgeot, use Whirlwind," Erald commanded. Pigeot flapped it wings and a strong gust of wind was sent towards Noivern.

"Noivern, dodge it!," Ash ordered. Noivern quickly flew aside and avoided the attack. "Now, use Supersonic!"

Noivern let out sound waves from its ears at Pidgeot, stunning it on the spot.

"Pidgeot, no!," Erald exclaimed.

"Now finish this with Boomburst!" Ash called out. Noivern's ears glowed white and he fired a blast of white sound waves at Pidgeot, hitting it on the spot and knocking it from the sky and to the ground.

At that, Kensi blew her whistle, signifying the end of the match as she declared, "Battle over! The winners are Ash and Noivern!"

"Alright, Ash!," April shouted as she and the rest of the group cheered from the sidelines.

" _Pikapi!_ ," Pikachu cheered as well, alongside Shinx, Bulbasaur and Eevee. Meanwhile, Erald's Pidgeot got to its feet as Erald tended to it.

"You okay, buddy?," Erald asked it.

" _Pidgeot_ ," it replied.

"You did great, now rest," Erald said with a smile as he returned his Bird Pokémon to it's Poké Ball.

"Great job, Noivern! You did it!," Ash said as he pet his Sound Wave Pokemon on the head affectionately.

" _Noi-vern_ ," Noivern responded happily.

"Now return," Ash said as he returned Noivern to his Poké Ball. He and Erald then met in the middle of the battlefield and shook hands. "Great battle, Erald!"

"Same to you, Ash!," Erald replied.

"Great? That was incredible!"

Stunned by the mystery voice, everyone looked to see Robbie and Kimmy Stone together in the training area. It was Robbie who had spoken.

"Robbie? Kimmy? What are you guys doing here?," Ash asked curiously.

"Just watching you battle," Kimmy said before squealing excitedly, "So when's the next one?!"

Everyone sweat dropped and chuckled at Kimmy's enthusiasim.

"Well, someone sure is spirited," Flynn snarked. Megan sighed with exasperation at her brother's comment.

"And yet, you say it like it's a bad thing," she replied.

* * *

 **Black As A Heart!: Part 1**

* * *

Not much later, Ash and the others were talking with the mayor's two children about why they were at the training area.

"I see. So you guys like to watch others trainers as they train, huh?," Ash asked.

Robbie and Kimmy both nodded "yes" as the former said, "You bet. I love watching how Pokémon and their trainers work to better themselves. Plus it kind of inspires me on how I'll do my training."

"And same with me for when I become a trainer," Kimmy added.

"Well, that's really smart of you," Leo complemented.

"It's not really all that different of what you and Megan do with us, Leo," April pointed out. Leo adjusted his glasses sheepishly.

"I guess you got me there," he chuckled with a blush. Kimmy, meanwhile, seemed to take attention to Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Shinx, and Eevee.

"Hey, you guys don't mind if I…," she asked Ash, Alan, Megan, and Leo, and gestured towards their Pokémon. It took them a few seconds to figure out what she wanted.

"Oh, go ahead," Ash said, permitting her to play with Pikachu.

"Sure," added Alan.

"Knock yourself out," Megan and Leo said in unision.

" _Pika/Shinx/Eevee/Bulba_ ," said the four Pokémon, as they walked over to Kimmy and allowed her to pet them.

"Wow, they're are all so adorable," Kimmy said gleefully as she pet and scratched them all. She then looked at Pikachu. "Especially you, Pikachu, you're so cute!"

Kimmy then pinched Pikachu's cheeks, which caused him to shock her with a Thunderbolt, much to everyone's shock.

"Whoa, Kimmy! Are you okay?!," Kensi inquired to the young girl. Kimmy just tried to shake off the Thunderbolt as Robbie helped her up.

"Just fine," she replied.

Ash chucked nervously as he said, "Sorry about that. You see, Pikachu doesn't like having its cheeks pinched."

"Noted," Kimmy replied. "Sorry, Pikachu."

" _Pika Pikachu_ ," Pikachu replied in a forgiving tone.

" _Double_ noted," Robbie added in.

"Hello?," called out a familiar voice. Everyone looked to see Ash's mother Delia standing there with a couple of picnic baskets in hand. Next to her was Mr. Mime and Fennekin.

"Mom! What brings you here?," Ash asked.

"I just figured you kids could use some lunch after all that training today."

" _Mime Mime!_ ," Mr. Mime said in agreement.

" _Fenne_ ," Fennekin added in.

"Well, thanks, mom," Ash responded with a smile. Kimmy then took notice of Fennekin and was soon starstruck by it.

"Wow, a Fennekin!," Kimmy said as she rushed over and attempted to pet it. But no sooner had she gotten near Fennekin that it became defensive and hissed at her, forcing her to back off in surprise. "Oh, um…"

"Sorry, Fennekin's still not so good with unfamiliar people," Delia told her.

Kimmy then remembered this as she said, "Oh, right. This is the same Fennekin that Ash and the others rescued, isn't it?"

"Right. If you want to gain it's trust, you've gotta take things slow," Erlad told her as he approached. He then took out and opened a can of some of his homemade Pokémon food and poured some into her hand. "Here, offer it some."

"O-Okay," Kimmy said as she then took the food in her hand and offered it to Fennekin. Fennekin slowly stepped forward and sniffed the food, before happily starting to eat it, much to the delight of Kimmy and everyone else. "Wow, it likes it!"

Megan was amazed as she exclaimed, "Wow, just like at the Pokémon Center."

"Yeah, Fennekin's opening up just like Eevee," Leo added.

"Well, all you have to do is gain the trust of a Pokémon and it can take you far," Kensi pointed out to them.

"And all it takes is a little food," April agreed. Suddenly, Alan's stomach began growling.

"Speaking of food, think we can chow down on what you brought, Mrs. K? I'm starving," he asked.

"Same here, Mom," Ash added.

" _Pika Pika_ ," Pikachu agreed.

"Of course, it's what I came here for," Delia said as she then turned to Robbie and Kimmy. "There's more than enough here, so perhaps you two would like to join us?"

"Sure!," the Stone kids said in unison.

* * *

Not too long afterwards, Ash, Delia, and the others had set up at a table outside of the training area with the food Delia had brought. As they finished setting up, Delia noticed…

"Oh, dear," she exclaimed.

"What's wrong, mom," asked Ash.

" _Pika?_ ," Pikachu asked as well.

"In all my excitement, I forgot to bring utensils for us to eat with."

"Well, no problem, whatever you brought, we can eat with our hands," Alan said confidently, until Delia showed him several dishes including soup and mashed potatoes. "On second thought, maybe not…"

"I could go get them if you want, Mrs. Ketchum," Megan volunteered.

"Yeah, I can go too," Leo agreed.

"And us, too," Robbie added in, volunteering himself and Kimmy.

"Okay. I'm sure you know where me and Ash's villa is. Professor Oak should still be there, so he should let you in," Delia said. "Be sure to get enough for everyone to use."

"No worries," Megan remarked as she looked towards her Eevee. "Come on, Eevee!"

"You too, Bulbasaur," Leo told his Pokémon as well.

" _Eevee-Ee_ ," Eevee yipped happily as it ran up to Megan.

" _Bulba_ ," Bulbasaur barked as well as it joined Leo. The four, along with the Stone kids, then started making their way back to the Ketchum/Landors villa. As they did, Fennekin then ran after them, and after catching up, cozied up to Kimmy's leg, which everyone noticed.

"Hey, there," Kimmy said.

"I think Fennekin's taken a liking to you Kimmy," April pointed out.

"I can tell," Kimmy replied as she looked down at Fennekin. "You wanna come with us?"

" _Fenne Fenne!_ ," Fennekin barked happily as it nodded "yes".

"Well, that answers that," Robbie said with a grin.

"Now come on, lets go hurry and get those utensils so we can eat!," Megan remarked impatiently.

"Right," Leo, Robbie, and Kimmy all said in unison. The four kids, along with Eevee, Bulbasaur, and Fennekin then set off for the Ketchum/Landors villa.

* * *

A little later, Leo, Megan, and the Stone kids had collected the utensils from the villa and were on their way back with their Pokémon to the others.

"Wow, Professor Oak is even more awesome in person," said Robbie. During their brief stop at the villa, Oak had demonstrated his knowledge of Pokémon and his poetic prowess to them on request.

"I knew he was a brilliant guy, but I underestimated just how brilliant," Leo pointed out with a smile.

"Yeah, I can see how Ash was right about him," Megan said.

"If you think that was amazing, you should see the lectures he does for us every year during the Festival of the Regions!," Kimmy pointed out. Leo and Megan became confused at this.

"Festival of the Regions?"

"It's always the last event before the tournament. It features people all of the regions of the Pokémon coming together to present their region's best Pokémon, food, culture, and traditions," Robbie informed the two.

"Wow, that sounds great," Leo replied.

"It is. Just wait until it comes around," Kimmy assured them. Just then, the four and their Pokémon all heard a commotion nearby. They glanced over to see Hatcher, Dibson, and Lavernia of the Power Players. The three were now picking on another trainer and his Wynaut.

"What did me and Wynaut ever do to you?!," the trainer snapped. "Leave us alone!"

"We will, as soon as you show us your Pokémon, and hand over your strongest!" Hatcher sneered.

"What… no way!," the trainer exclaimed. "I'll never hand over any of my Pokémon to you jerks!"

"Big mistake then, kid," Lavernia said with a mean look.

"Yeah, we'll just take them then! All of them!," Dibson added in. As the three began to close in on the trainer, they were suddenly halted by a Razor Leaf attack, which left them stunned and puzzled.

"Hey!," snapped a voice. The Power Players trio turned to see Megan Leo, and the Stone kids standing there looking very angry, with Eevee, Bulbasaur, and Fennekin with them, also looking just as angry.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the brother and sister of two of those goody-goody trainers!," Dibson snarled at Leo and Megan.

"I'm Erald's cousin, for your information!," Leo growled.

"Whatever," Lavernia said as she took notice of Robbie and Kimmy. "And they have the mayor's brats with them, too!"

"Who are you calling brats, you jerk?!," Kimmy snapped. At that moment, the trainer that the Power Players had been bullying took the opportunity to run. The trio saw this, but were unable to stop him. Angered, they turned back to the four children and their Pokémon.

"You little punks! You see what you did?!," Hatcher snapped at them.

"Yeah, we just saved another trainer from being pushed around by you lame-brains!," Megan responded.

" _Eevee!_ ," Eevee growled in agreement.

"Well, now you're all gonna get it for sure!," snarled Lavernia as she and her comrades drew Poké Balls.

"Well, then bring it on!," Robbie said as he drew a Poké Ball of his own and tossed it in the air. "Let's get 'em, Treecko!"

The ball burst open and let out Robbie's Wood Gecko Pokémon, who then stood battle ready with Eevee, Bulbasaur, and Fennekin.

"Let's show these brats who's boss!," Hatcher said as he tossed his Poké Ball. "Primeape, go get them!"

"Yeah, Heatmor, let's roast 'em!," Dibson added as he tossed his own Poké Ball.

"Arbok, Ariados, battle stations!," Lavernia called as she tossed her two Poké Balls. The four balls then burst open, letting out Hatcher's Pig Monkey Pokémon, Dibson's Anteater Pokémon, and Lavernia's Cobra and Long Leg Pokémon, who then faced off against the four kids and their Pokémon.

"Primeape, give those Grass types a Thrash!," Hatcher called out.

"Heatmor, hit them with Fire Lash!," Dibson ordered. Primeape stomped its feet, and then charged at Treecko and Bulbasaur, ready to punch and kick, while Heatmor's tongue became covered in flames and it lashed out with it at the two Grass Type Pokémon.

"Bulbasaur, dodge!," Leo commanded.

"You too, Treecko," Robbie tossed in as the two Pokémon dodged the attacks.

"Now, use Razor Leaf!"

"And Treecko, use Quick Attack!"

Bulbasaur shot out flying sharp leaves from his bulb at Primeape, while Treecko used zig-zagging speed and agility as it ran at Heatmor. Both attacks hit their targets on the mark, much to Leo and Robbie's happiness. Meanwhile…

"Ariados, String Shot! Arbok, Poison Sting!" Lavernia coached her Pokémon. Ariados spouted a web-like substance from its mouth, while Arbok fired a bunch of purple darts at Eevee and Fennekin.

"Eevee, dodge!," Megan called.

"Fennekin, you dodge too!," Kimmy shouted. The two Pokémon jumped and evaded both attacks.

"Now, Quick Attack on Arbok!"

"And Ember on Ariados!"

Like Treecko, Eevee used zig-zagging speed and agility as it ran at Arbok and tackled it, knocking it back. Fennekin, meanwhile, fired a blanker of small orange sparks at Ariados, hitting it, and causing a decent amount of damage, to the girls' delight.

"Ha! Not to bad for first time battlers, huh?!," Megan sparked with confidence. The Power Players, however, smiled wickedly, uneasing the four kids.

"Not bad, but not good enough either!," Hatcher snapped. "Primeape, Karate Chop on Eevee!"

Primape's arm glowed white and it flew in and chopped Eevee with with side of its open hand, sending it flying back.

"Eevee!," Megan screamed in dismay.

"Ariados, Poison Jab on Fennekin!," ordered Lavernia. One of Ariados's legs glowed purple and it jabbed Fennekin with said leg, knocking it back.

"Fennekin!," cried Kimmy.

"Heatmor, Fire Spin on Bulbasaur and Treecko!," Dibson commanded. Heatmor spun around and unleashed a spiraling vortex of orange fire from its mouth at the two Grass Types. Bulbasaur and Treecko were thrown back as they were burned by the inferno.

"Bulbasaur!," Leo yelled in horror.

"Treecko!," Robbie screamed in shock. All four of the kids' Pokémon collapsed, injured from their battle.

"Oh, no!," Leo exclaimed. He and the others then started to rush to their Pokémon when suddenly…

"Use Wrap, Arbok!," Lavernia said. Arbok then charged at Leo, Megan, Kimmy, and Robbie, and wrapped them in its coils. The four kids struggled to get out of Arbok's grasp.

"Let us go!," Robbie demanded.

"Not until we teach you brats a lesson about minding your own business!," Dibson snarled.

"And what better way to teach you all than by way of your so-called Pokémon!," Hatcher chuckled wickedly.

"Yeah, let's see you watch as your Pokémon pay the price for your meddling!," Lavernia cackled. All four kids gasped in horror at this.

"No!," Megan screamed.

"Stop!," Kimmy cried.

"Don't do it!," Leo snapped.

"Leave them alone! Leave! Them! Alone!," Robbie yelled at the top of his lungs. As Arbok continued to restrain the kids, the Power Players' other Pokémon surrounded Bulbasaur, Eevee, Treecko, and Fennekin, who were all struggling to their feet, injured by the attack.

"Now, get them!" Hatcher ordered. Primeape, Heatmor, and Ariados then jumped at the four Pokémon, who could only brace themselves for the coming attack as their trainers/caregivers could only watch in horror. But before the attacks could land…

KAPOWW!

Out of nowhere, two Shadow Balls and a Flamethrower attack knocked the three Pokemon away, shocking the Power Players and stunning the kids.

"Who dares?!," Dibson growled.

"I do!," said a familiar voice. Everyone turned to see none other than Flynn, standing with his Umbreon, Houndoom, Honchkrow, and Weavile at his side, and glaring very angrily at what he was seeing with his own eyes.

"Big brother!," Megan exclaimed, happy to see Flynn there. Flynn, however, continued to glare ferociously at the three Power Players as the incident suddenly triggered a flashback…

* * *

 _Flashback: A younger Flynn is being pushed around by a group of bullies while a younger Megan and two other kids Flynn's age (a boy and a girl) are being restrained by other bullies._

" _Why don't you fight back, Scarface?!," taunts the leader of the bullies as the others laugh._

" _Or do you want us to make you look even uglier than you are?," sneers another bully. The leader then pushes Flynn to the ground, and as Flynn recovers, his then chin-length hair drifts aside, revealing a large scar-like mark that covers a good part the right side of his face, reaching from the side of his eye socket to his chin. Megan and the other two kids gasp at this._

" _Flynn, are you alright?!," Megan yells out._

" _Don't worry, sis, I'm fine," Flynn calmly answers._

" _Yeah, but from what I hear, your mom's not!," the leader sneers. "I heard she's gotten even sicker."_

" _Yeah, its probably because she can't stand how ugly her own son is," another bully adds in. Megan and the other two kids gasp._

" _Shut up, you big fat jerks!," Megan snaps._

" _Don't listen to them, Flynn," the boy tells Flynn._

" _Don't let them get to you!," the girl adds. Flynn looks shocked at the bullies' insults about his mother, before his expression contorts into one of rage…_

* * *

As the flashback ended, Flynn was now sporting the same enraged expression on his face in the present as he saw his sister and her friends being picked on by the Power Players.

"Nobody messes with my little sister!," he growled. "Weavile, Metal Claw on Arbok! Honchkrow, Night Slash!"

Weavile's claws glowed a silver and white color and grew to form bigger claws and it then slashed at Arbok, while Honchkrow flew upward and its wings glowed purple and it flew down and hit arbok with its wings. Both attacks knocked Arbok back, and forced it to release Megan and the others. The four then rushed over to tend to their injured Pokémon, as Flynn continued to face off with the Power Players.

"So back for some more, Dark Boy?," Dibson sneered.

"I could say the same for you, Hothead!," Flynn responded.

"Yeah, well let's see you take on these! Go, Hitmonlee!," Hatcher sneered as he let out his Hitmonlee, which then stood next to Primeape.

"Come on out and fight, Magmar!," Dibson called as he let out his Magmar which then stood next to his Heatmor.

"Front and center, Weezing!," shouted Lavernia as she tossed a new Poké Ball and let out her Poison Gas Pokémon, who then hovered near Arbok and Ariados. The four kids noticed this, and immediately became upset at it.

"Hey, that's cheating!," Robbie protested.

"So what?! This isn't an official match, we can do what we want! Now everyone attack!," Hatcher snapped. All seven of the Power Players Pokémon then charged full speed at Flynn's four Pokémon.

"Here they come! Get ready, everyone!," Flynn said, determined not to be brought down by their cheating. His Pokémon all stood strong ready to take whatever they could. But before the mass attack could hit anyone…

"Hyper Beam!"

A voice commanded seemingly from out of nowhere, and three Hyper Beam attacks then came flying in from the left, hitting all seven of the Power Players Pokémon, and causing a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, all of the Power Players' Pokémon had been knocked out, much to everyone's surprise.

Just then, Raynard stepped up with his Luxray, Raichu, and Sandslash following him.

"Raynard?," Flynn gasped in surprise at seeing him.

"I saw you guys needed a hand, and figured I might as well, lend it," Raynard said. He then glared at the Power Players, who had called back all of their knocked out Pokémon. "And you three, get lost! Now!"

"Fine, but this isn't over! Mark our words!," Hatcher snarled as the three punks retreated. Flynn and Raynard recalled their Pokémon and headed over to tend to Megan, Leo, the Stone siblings and their Pokémon.

"Thanks, big brother. And you too, Mr. Winters," Megan thanked the two.

"Call me Raynard, or Ray for short, whichever you want," Raynard said as he looked over Bulbasaur and Fennekin's injuries. "Well, they don't look _too_ banged up."

"Same with these two," Flynn agreed after looking over Eevee and Treecko's injuries. "You got any Super Potion?"

Raynard reached into a pocket in his belt, and pulled out a bottle and some bandages, as he said, "Never go anywhere without it."

The two boys then helped clean and dress the Pokémon's wounds as the four kids watched.

"Wow, so you guys know first aid?," Robbie asked in amazement.

"Of course. It's important to always have some knowledge of that when on a journey," Raynard replied.

Flynn nodded as he added, "Especially if you're in an area where there's not a closeby Pokémon Center."

"Well, thank you so much both of you guys," Kimmy said. "Hey, Ray, maybe you should join us all for lunch?"

"Yeah, Ash's mom cooked up some great food for us," Leo added. "And Erald's got some just as good Pokémon food!"

" _Bulba-saur!/Fenne-kin/Ee-vee!/Tree-cko!_ ," the Pokémon exclaimed.

"Hmm, that sounds nice," Raynard replied as he thought. "Okay."

"Then if you guys got the utensils you were supposed to, let's get back," Flynn said as he got up, and turned around. But as he did, the hair covering the right side of his face whipped away, briefly revealing the same large mark to everyone. Though all surprised (sans Megan), nobody dared to ask about it as they made their way back.

Later on, the group had returned to the others and the kids had explained to everyone their encounter with the Power Players and Flynn and Raynard's interventions.

"And those three jerks ran away with their tails between their legs!," Megan said as she cradled her Eevee, who had bandage on its leg from the battle.

"Well, it's just good to know you guys are all right," Delia added as sh held Fennekin, who had a bandage on its side.

"And sounds like you guys didn't do too bad for your first battles!," Ash remarked with a smile.

" _Pika Pika!_ ," Pikachu quipped in agreement.

"Thanks!," the four kids said in unision.

" _Bulba-saur!/Fenne-kin/Ee-vee!/Tree-cko!_ ," the four Pokémon said as well.

"Now that we have the utensils, let's eat already, I'm starving to death here!," Alan exclaimed.

" _Shinx Shinx!_ ," Shinx added. The entire group then sat down to eat. But as they did, Leo glanced at Flynn. Remembering the mark on Flynn's face, he was curious as to what it was, and figured he might possibly be able figure out why Flynn acted so distant all the time.

* * *

 _Who's That Pokémon?: This Pokémon has the ability to scale verticle walls with its feet!_


	9. Black as a Heart! Part 2

_Who's That Pokémon?: This Pokémon has the ability to scale verticle walls with its feet!_

 _The answer: It's Treecko!_

* * *

Later, Ash, his friends, and their Pokémon had finished their lunch, and were starting on dessert.

"Man, Mrs. Ketchum, how'd you get to be such a great cook?," Alan asked, gleeful over the food.

"Yeah. Me and Kensi, our mom's cooking pales in comparision to this," April exclaimed. Kensi glanced at her sister.

"April," she said with concern over her sister's choice of words.

"Just giving a complement."

Delia chuckled at this as she replied, "Well, it's what we mothers do for our children."

"And no one does it better than you, Mom!," Ash remarked.

" _Pika-Kachu!_ ," Pikachu agreed.

"It sure is great to have someone here to remind us of the comforts of home," Erald pointed out as he turned to Flynn, Leo, and Megan. "Don't you guys agree?"

"You bet!," said Megan with a grin.

"Mmm-hmm!," Leo agreed also with a grin.

"Indeed it does," Flynn said with a half-smile.

"It almost reminds me of my mother's homecooking, back in Sinnoh," Raynard remarked. Leo, meanwhile, stared at Flynn, still unable to get what he saw off his mind. He wanted to ask Flynn about it, but was fearful of the reaction he might get from the gloomy but critical trainer.

Finally, after a few moments of thought, he decided he couldn't wait any longer and asked, "Hey, uh, Flynn?"

Flynn looked at Leo and replied, "Yes, Leo?"

"Um, I have to ask…uh…um…uh…"

"Well, spit it out already!"

"Um…what's up with that huge scar on the right side of your face?"

Megan gasped as everyone then looked at Leo and Flynn together. Flynn could only sigh at this as he looked at Leo.

"So you saw that then, huh?"

Leo nodded "yes" as Ash then spoke up.

"What's he talking about, Flynn?," he asked.

"This," Flynn replied as he then moved his bangs out of the way, revealing the large mark on the side of his face. Everyone, even the Pokémon (sans Flynn's) gasped at this in awe.

"Whoa. What's up with the scar?," April asked, still in awe.

"That's a good question," Alan replied.

"First of all, it's _not_ a scar. It's a birthmark. I've had it since the day I was born," Flynn remarked. "And second, it's got quite the story behind it."

"Yeah, it's been something that my brother has been really touchy about talking about," Megan said to everyone.

"Really? How come?," Ash asked curiously.

"Well, you see-," Megan started to say, but Flynn cleared his throat, cutting her off.

" _I_ will tell them," Flynn said sternly to his sister before turn to his friends. "It goes back to when I was just a little kid."

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _In Azalea Town a few years prior, at a kindergarten, a younger Flynn with shorter hair and his birthmark visible is being pushed down and taunted by a group of other kids. Flynn looks visibly agitated._

 _"The other kids would tease and bully me all the time for it. Especially this one kid, Tanner."_

 _"Oh, yeah, he was the worst," Megan added. "He liked to call Flynn all kinds of names, Scarface, Two-Face, Half-and-Half, etc."_

 _A spiky dark green-haired slightly older boy steps up looking smug. But then, two more people step up, and they are shown to be a boy with short black hair, and a girl with medium length dark-blue hair, and both stand with Flynn to defend his honor._

 _"The only friends I had were Isaac and Gina. They were the only ones who didn't make fun of me or think of me as some kind of a freak."_

 _Tanner and the other kids, while initially surprised, soon came to become menacing towords Isaac and Gina, as well as Flynn._

 _"Of course, that also made them targets for Tanner and his group. They would call us all kinds of mean names and things. They'd play pranks on us. They'd push us around and even beat us up sometimes."_

 _The scene then changes a montage of Flynn, Isaac, and Gina, being bullied, pranked, pushed around, and beat up by Tanner and the others._

 _"Even Megan would sometimes get caught in it, even though I tried my hardest to protect her."_

 _The scene shows brief glimpses of Megan in every flash of the montage before fading to white…_

* * *

Back in the present, the group was pretty surprised and sympathetic.

"Wow, sounds like you had it hard," Ash replied sympathatically.

" _Pika_ ," Pikachu agreed.

"Yeah, how'd you cope with all that?," April asked as well.

"Well, I had Megan, and my friends, and of course the rest of my family, but there were two who really helped me stand out," Flynn replied. "The first was our mom..."

* * *

 _Flashback: A younger Flynn and Megan are being tended to by their mother following their bullying. Their mother is comforting the both of them._

" _She always encouraged me to never let people's mean words or actions hurt me, and that deep down, they're scared of what they don't understand, such as my birthmark._

 _The scene then shifts to Flynn and Megan's father trying to use several Pokémon to encourage his children to stand up to Tanner and their other bullies by fighting back, but their mother objects to this, encouraging their children to stand up peacefully but strong._

" _It was similar to our father, except she encouraged us never to stand up by using force unless absolutely necessary."_

" _Sounds like a very wise woman," Delia remarked._

" _Oh, my mom was."_

 _Later, the Black family (including Flynn and Megan's grandparents) is shown having a good time together like a normal family with Flynn's mother as front and center._

" _She was stern, but wise, cheerful, and caring too. You would never would've guessed how sick she was."_

 _Sometime later, a slightly older Flynn rushes home to find his family at his mother's bedside. She is shown to be weak, but smiles at the sight of her son._

" _My mom had been ill for a long time, and although she was able to control it for most of the time, it eventually got the better of her."_

 _Flynn's mother is shown to watch Flynn on TV with the rest of the Black family as her son competed in the Johto League. Later, she is shown to have passed away and her family has held a funeral, with Flynn and Megan both mourning._

" _She started took a turn for the worse just before I began competed in the Johto League Silver Conference, and passed away not long after the tournament ended. It was a dark time for me and the rest of my family."_

* * *

"Wow, Flynn… I'm so sorry," Ash said sorrowfully.

"So am I," Delia added, just as sorry for Flynn.

" _Pika/Fenne_ ," Pikachu and Fennekin added as well.

"Yeah me too. I can't imagine what that's like, losing a parent," Alan put in.

" _Shinx_ ," Shinx agreed sadly.

"Same with April and me," Kensi added in as April nodded in agreement.

"Or me," Raynard remarked.

"Or us," Robbie and Kimmy added in unision.

" _Treecko_ ," quipped Treecko.

"Well, I don't know myself, but Leo does," Erald informed everyone.

"But that's for another time," Leo quickly said.

" _Bulbasaur-Saur_ ," Bulbasaur added.

"Thank you everyone," Megan told the group. "But you know, Flynn's always said that the one good thing that came from this was that Mom lived long enough to see him compete in his first Pokémon League Conference tournament."

"Yeah. Even though I didn't win, knowing she watched me compete really meant a lot," Flynn added.

"I know what you mean by that," Ash said as he glanced at his mother. "So what was the second person who helped you during all the bullying?"

"Actually, it was my Umbreon."

Everyone became puzzled at this revealation. How'd Umbreon help Flynn during his youth?

"Your Umbreon?," Leo asked.

"Care to elaborate on that further?," Kensi added in.

"Well, it goes back to when when I was younger and it was an Eevee…"

* * *

 _Flashback: A younger Flynn is walking down a street in Azalea Town along with Isaac and Gina. All are looking disheveled after being picked on by Tanner and his gang again. Just then, they see a Tyrogue, Mankey, and Machop picking on and beating up an Eevee._

" _You see, one day, after me and my friends had endured another day of hardship from Tanner and his goons, we came across an Eevee being picked on similar to how we had been."_

 _Angered at this, the trio forcefully chase off the three Pokémon and tend to the Eevee, eventually bringing it back to the Black household. Flynn, his friends, and Megan all worked to help it recover._

" _We couldn't stand seeing Eevee going through what we had, so we chased off the bullying Pokémon and took it to my place. We all worked to help it recover, even Megan."_

 _The scene then shifts to Flynn standing over a recovering Eevee looking on with concern and determination._

" _I saw a lot of myself in Eevee, and I vowed to work to help make both it and myself stronger."_

 _A montage of Flynn and Eevee training together is then shown. It ends with Flynn challenging Tanner to a Pokémon battle as Isaac and Gina watch on._

" _Eevee apparently sensed my determination and decided to take the same vow. From then on, we trained and trained, and when I felt we were strong enough, I challenged Tanner to a battle."_

 _Flynn and Eevee are then shown battling Tanner and his Persian. Despite a hard fought battle on both sides, Eevee wins with a direct hit with a Shadow Ball._

" _He put up a good fight, but in the end, me and Eevee won."_

 _Tanner is then shown begrudgingly accepting defeat and shaking hands with Flynn. Flynn is then shown receiving his starter Pokémon, a Totodile, from Professor Elm (Isaac recieves Cyndaquil, and Gina receives Chikorita), and then battling and officially capturing Eevee._

" _After that, he and his boys stopped picking on me and my friends. Not long after, I became a trainer officially and battled and captured Eevee."_

 _Eevee is then shown much later on with Flynn at night training when it suddenly glows with evolution and evolves into Umbreon, much to the delight of Flynn._

" _And then while we were on our journey through Johto, it evolved into the Umbreon you see before you!"_

* * *

Back in the present, Flynn then continued as he said, "And Umbreon's evolution is what drew me to Dark Type Pokémon, and from then on, I vowed to be the greatest Dark Type Specialist Trainer I could be."

"Wow, that's one heck of a goal," Ash exclaimed. He couldn't help but to feel much admiration for Flynn now.

" _Pika_ ," Pikachu added in.

"And an impressive story to boot," Erald quipped.

"Indeed," Raynard said, impressed by Flynn's story. "You seem very strong for a Dark Type trainer."

"Well, why don't you see just how strong I am for yourself?," Flynn asked with a grin. "How about you and me have a battle, Raynard?"

There was a stunned pause. Almost everyone was surprised at Flynn's request to battle Raynard.

"Wow, you really want to battle Raynard, Flynn?," Ash asked.

" _Pika Pika?_ ," Pikachu added.

"Yeah, he's a former Sinnoh League Champion," Alan pointed out.

" _Shinx_ ," Shinx agreed.

"And he's beaten two of Sinnoh's Elite Four," Leo added in.

" _Bulbasaur-Bulba_ ," agreed Bulbasaur.

"All the more reason for to want to beat him," Flynn added with a small smile. "He's strong, but not invincible."

Raynard stood up, as he said to Flynn, "In that case, Flynn, I accept your challenge. Once we're finished here, we'll use the training area's battlefield."

"Wow, now that's something I can't wait to see!," Robbie said with enthusiasm.

"Me too!," Kimmy cheered in agreement.

April, however, looked concerned about Flynn's decision to challenge Raynard.

"You um, sure you really want to go through with this, Flynn," she asked.

"Of course, now quit asking," Flynn snapped snarkily.

"Geez, just wanted to be sure…"

"That's my big brother for you. He knows what he wants," Megan sighed.

" _Eevee_ ," Eevee sighed too.

"Well, I know I want to see you guys battle," Ash said. "You guys both give it your best."

"I'll save my best for the tournament, but, I'll give a sneak preview with Flynn," Raynard said.

"Same with me against you," Flynn responded.

* * *

Later on, after everyone had finished lunch, Delia had returned to the Ketchum/Landors villa, and Ash, Pikachu, their friends (and their walking Pokémon, including Fennekin who had decided to stick with Ash and Pikachu for a while), and the Stone kids had all gathered together in one of the battlefields of the training area. Ash and the others watched as Flynn and Raynard shook hands and headed to opposite ends of the battlefield.

Erald stood by as referee, as he said, "Okay, the match will be a double battle. Each trainer will use two Pokémon. The battle will be decided when both of one trainer's Pokémon are unable to battle. Now choose your battlers."

"Weavile, Mightyena, front and center!," Flynn called out as he tossed two Poké Balls, which burst open, releasing his Sharp Claw and Bite Pokémon out onto the field.

"Lucario, Luxray, come on down!," Raynard declared as he tossed his own two Poké Balls (a Premier and Luxury Ball to be exact), which burst open, letting out his Aura and Gleam Eyes Pokémon out onto the field.

"Wow, so Weavile and Mightyena vs. Lucario and Luxray," Alan observed.

"I wonder how this is gonna play out," Robbie asked in curiousity

"Well, statistically, Raynard's Pokemon have the type advantage, particularly in regards to Lucario," Leo pointed out.

"Maybe, but my brother trained both Weavile and Mightyena very well," Megan interjected.

"Megan's right, type advantage isn't everything in a battle," Ash added. "Let's just wait and see how things go."

"Now, battle begin!," Erald said.

"Mightyena, Weavile, Dark Pulse!," Flynn called. From their mouth and claws respectively, Mightyena and Weavile each blasted a beam of black and purple circles at Raynard's battlers.

"Lucario, counter those with Bone Rush!," ordered Raynard. Using its paws, Lucario created a light green bone of energy and rapidly spun it around, countering the double Dark Pulse. "Now Luxray, Electric Terrain!"

As Lucario jumped up, Luxray stomped its paws on the ground, causing the battlefield to become electricfied.

Seeing this, Flynn commanded. "Quick, jump up and dodge it!"

Mightyena and Weavile both jumped and dodged the attack, just before the electrifying of the battlefield reached them.

"Time to go offensive. Mightyena, Fire Fang on Lucario!"

Mightyena's mouth then became filled with flames and it lept out and bit Lucario, causing major damage.

"Now Weavile, Ice Beam on Luxray!"

Weavile opened its mouth and a light blue ball formed from it. It then fired at Luxray, hitting and freezing it. On the sidelines everyone was amazed.

"Wow, Flynn's really going for the gold with this battle," April pointed out.

"Yeah, that Fire Fang attack did some major damage to Lucario," Ash added.

" _Pika!_ ," Pikachu yipped.

"Not to mention, Luxray's frozen soild too," Kimmy added.

" _Fenne!_ ," Fennekin barked.

"But the battle's just getting started guys, so don't get to excited just yet," Kensi advised. Back on the battlefield.

"Luxray, use Discharge and break out of there!," Raynard called. Luxray's body soon coated with electricity and the electric power shattered the ice, freeing it."Now Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

Lucario then formed balls of blue aura energy with its paws and blasted them at Mightyena and Weavile.

"Dodge it, guys!," Flynn commanded. Both Pokémon dodged the attack. "Now Weavile, Metal Claw!"

Weavile's claws turned to metallic silver and it ran in to slash Lucario.

"Quick Luxray, Thunderbolt!," Raynard yelled. Luxray charged itself up and unleashed a stream of electricity, hitting Weavile on the mark.

Flynn gritted his teeth as he ordered, "Mightyena, Feint Attack!"

Mightyena ran to Luxray's right side as it watched and then vanished. Luxray appeared puzzled until Mightyena suddenly appeared on its left side and attacked it, knocking it down.

"Luxray!," Raynard exclaimed in surprise.

"Wow, looks like Ray's picking up steam," Leo said from the sidelines.

"Yeah, but Flynn's not going down without a fight," Ash added.

"You can say that again!," Megan said excitedly.

"Weavile, Quick Attack on Lucario!," Flynn ordered. Weavile ran zigzagging at rapid speed at Lucario.

"Lucario, dodge and use Force Palm!," Raynard commanded. Lucario dodged Weavile and then put its palm on it before firing a huge light green blast that sent Weavile flying back.

"Weavile, no!," Flynn gasped. "Mightyena, Dark Pulse!"

Mightyena began to charge another Dark Pulse attack, but as this happened…

"Luxray, Thunder Fang!," called Raynard. Luxray's mouth filled with electricity as it jumped forward and bite Mightyena before it could unleash it's Dark Pulse attack. This not only cancelled out the attack, but also left Mightyena paralyzed.

"Mightyena!"

Ash, observing from the sidelines, said in observation, "Mightyena's paralyzed!"

" _Pika!_ ," Pikachu exclaimed.

"Not to mention Weavile took a lot of damage from that Force Palm," Robbie added.

"I think it's all over from here!," April added.

"Me too!," Kimmy added. Megan was distraught at the prospect of her big brother losing the battle.

"Oh no, Flynn," she said silently.

"Eee," Eevee said as it looked up and saw Megan upset.

"Now to wrap this up," Raynard said as he then commanded. "Lucario, Aura Sphere and Luxray, Thunderbolt!"

Lucario and Luxray unleashed their dual attacks at Weavile and Mightyena, hitting them and sending them flying back to the ground, where they were both knocked out.

"Weavile and Mightyena are unable to battle! Lucario and Luxray win! The victor is Raynard!," Erald declared.

Some of those on the sidelines such as Ash, Pikachu, and the Stone kids cheered for the end of the battle. Others like Megan looked somber over the outcome.

"Weavile, Mightyena, return," Flynn said with a small smile as he returned his Pokémon to their Poké Balls. "You both did great. Now get some rest."

Looking as stoic as ever he then walked over to Raynard, who had just returned Luxray and Lucario to their Poké Balls.

"You put up a good battle," Raynard told him.

"Likewise," said Flynn with a small grin which then turned into a serious look. "But rest assured, I won't underestimate you again."

Impressed by this, Raynard nodded and the two shook hands respectfully. Everyone else then gathered around them.

"That was awesome you two!," Robbie exclaimed in excitement.

"Awesome doesn't even begin to cover it!," Kimmy added, equally excited over the battle.

"Yeah, pretty good for our first non-called battle," Alan threw in.

" _Shinx, Shinx!_ ," Shinx barked. However, Ash and Pikachu looked over to see Megan still sitting looking despondent over her brother's defeat, with Eevee nuzzling her in comfort. Ash then headed over to her, with Pikachu following close behind.

"Hey Megan, what's wrong?," he asked. Megan looked away in sadness.

"Nothing. It's just…," she started to say. "I was really kinda hoping Flynn would win."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Losing not all that fun. And neither is seeing someone you care about lose either. But you know, the best thing you can do for Flynn right now is show some support for him, like any good friend or sister would."

" _Pika Pika_ ," Pikachu yipped in agreement with Ash.

" _Eevee-Eev!_ ," Eevee barked as well, comforting Megan. Realizing that Ash was right, she, still carrying Eevee in her arms got up and walked over to Flynn, who soon noticed her.

"Hey big brother, I'm…sorry you lost," she said.

Flynn gave a small smile and pat her head as he replied, "Don't worry about it. It happens."

Just then, everyone two loud calls coming from above. They looked up, and they saw two large and familiar Pokémon flying over them. The first was silver-white and blue and resembled a dragon and a bird. The second was red, gold, and green, and resembled a peacock and a phoenix. Everyone almost immediately recognized the duo as they flew over them.

"Is that–?," Leo started to ask.

"Lugia and Ho-Oh," Ash said finished for him.

"The guardians of the seas and skies," Flynn added.

* * *

Back at the villa, Delia, Oak, and Mimey saw the two legendary Pokémon fly over them, and were amazed by the sight.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ellie was exiting a boutique, when she and many other bystanders saw both legendary guardians fly over, and became mesmerized by the sight.

* * *

At that moment, Mayor and Ms. Stone, along with Burke and Connie were exiting a meeting when Lugia and Ho-Oh flew over. All of them were pleased at the sight.

* * *

The members of the Power Players were hanging out when Lugia and Ho-Oh flew over their hideout. Some members were amazed, while others, such as Seamus and his father, weren't all that impressed, and looked rather envious.

* * *

In the woodlands of the island, Team Rocket was resting when Lugia and Ho-Oh flew over them and their mobile command center. They were startled by the sight and soon tried to scramble so they could catch the two, but to no avail.

* * *

Back at the training area, as the two legendary guardians disappeared over the island's mountains the group was astonished at what they'd seen.

"Wow, Lugia and Ho-Oh," Alan gasped.

"The Johto Tower Duo themselves," Raynard added.

" _Shinx_ ," Shinx echoed.

"That's not something you see everyday," Megan added.

"Well, that happens a lot during this time of year," Robbie informed everyone. "Legendaries from all over come to this isle, and they love to make their presence known to all."

"Yeah, and some of them even let people play with them," Kimmy added.

"And just when I thought seeing those two again couldn't come at a better time," Ash said.

"Again?," April asked curious about this. "You mean you've seen Lugia and Ho-Oh before?"

"Yep. The day me and Pikachu left on our journey together, we saw Ho-Oh fly over us. And later, we encountered Lugia and helped it save the world."

"Really, Ash?," Leo gasped at this revealation.

" _Bulba?_ ," Bulbasaur echoed.

" _You_ helped Lugia save the world?!," Megan, Robbie, and Kimmy asked Ash

" _Fennekin?!/Treecko?!/Eevee?!_ ," Fennekin, Treecko, and Eevee echoed as they asked Pikachu the same question

"Yeah. I've encountered lots of Legendary Pokémon during my travels," Ash said with a grin.

" _Pikachu!_ ," Pikachu replied as well.

"You must have a strong connection with the Legendaries then, Ash," Kensi suggested.

"Or maybe he's just a really lucky trainer," Erald guessed. Ash only smiled at this.

"Either way, just seeing them makes my resolve to become a Pokémon Master and win this tournament even bigger!," he told everyone.

"Mine too, Ketchum. Mine too," Flynn said, as he, Ash, and everyone else continued staring at the mountain top where they'd last seen the two legendaries fly towards.

 _A look into Flynn and Megan's past, a battle between prospective rivals, and the sight of two Legendary Pokémon have built up this day for our heroes. But now, their resolve to train hard and win is now even stronger as the path to the Densetsu Isle Tournament continues!_

 ** _To Be Continued…_**


	10. Sisterhood Of Opposite Landors! Part 1

_A/N: Sorry for the extended wait everyone. RL and writer's block kept getting in the way. Anyhow, enjoy this newest episode folks!_

It was another morning on Densetsu Isle, and in the Ketchum/Landors villa, everyone was chowing down on the delicious breakfast Delia had prepared.

"Hmm, great cooking as always, Mom!," Ash exclaimed with his mouth full.

" _Pika Pikachu!_ ," Pikachu agreed.

"Thanks dear, but please don't talk with your mouth full," Delia said. Ash then swallowed what food was in his mouth.

"Sorry…," he said sheepishly.

 _Another day on Densetsu Isle, and some of our heroes finishing up breakfast and planning for the day's events. Little do they know, though it's going to be a surprise for all of them to enjoy._

"So what do you kids intend to do today?," Oak asked.

"Well, we all agreed to take a break from training today," Ash explained. "But the problem is, none of us could figure out what to do with our day off."

"Yeah, I sort of just want to kick back and relax today," April noted.

" _Pikachu Chu_ ," Pikachu yipped.

"Well, I've actually got news of a new event that's happening today," Kensi announced. The thought of news for a new event quickly perked up Ash, Pikachu, and April's attention.

"Wow, really?!," asked Ash excitedly.

"What is it?!" asked April, also excited.

" _Pika Pika Pikachu?!_ ," Pikachu squeaked, excited as well.

"You'll find out when we meet the others," Kensi replied causing the three to fall flat on their faces, before quickly getting up.

"Oh, come on sis, just give us the deets right now!," April begged her sister

"Yeah, we want to know what's up!," Ash pleaded in agreement.

"Not until we meet the others. This is a surprise for _everyone_ ," Kensi affirmed as her sister and Ash groaned in disappointment.

"Then let's hurry and finish breakfast so that we can hurry and meet them," Ash suggested. He and Pikachu then started eating their breakfast really fast.

"Good idea, Ash!," April said as she then followed suit. Kensi became uneased on seeing them eating so fast.

"Geez, slow down, you two," she said in vain, trying to slow them down.

Delia chuckled as she said with a sheepish smile, "That's my Ash: always pumped up for a surprise!"

" _Mime Mime_ ," Mimey agreed.

" _Fennekin_ ," Fennekin added in.

"And he always seems to pump others up with him too!," Oak remarked with a laugh.

* * *

 **The Sisterhood Of The Opposite Landors!: Part 1**

* * *

Soon after, breakfast was finished, and Ash, Pikachu, and the Landors sisters bid Delia, Mimey, Fennekin, and Oak farewell, and rushed to the Pokémon Center to meet their friends. Upon arriving, they immediately saw their friends (and their walking Pokémon) waiting for them at the entrance.

"Ash, guys! There you all are," Alan said, glad to finally see them.

" _Shinx!_ ," Shinx yipped happily.

"It's about time you showed up," Flynn remarked snarkily.

"Hey, we got here as fast as we could," Ash replied.

"Yeah, no need for your snark-asim, Flynn," April sniped at the gloomy Dark-Type Specialist.

" _Pika Pika!_ ," Pikachu yipped in agreement.

"Well, what's this news you wanted to tell us, Kensi?," Leo asked.

"Yeah, out with it already!," Megan pleaded impatiently. "I can't wait another second!"

" _Eevee Eevee!_ ," barked Eevee excitedly.

" _Bulbasaur!_ ," Bulbasaur added in.

"Relax Megan, Kensi's gonna tells us right now, right?," Erald asked as he looked at Kensi.

"Well, I happen to have knowledge of the next pre-tournament event, which by the way is happening today," Kensi said, as she whipped out a poster for said event. "A Water-type Relay race!"

Everyone crowded around the poster excitedly, seeing several trainers riding water chariots while their Pokémon pull them.

"Wow, looks exciting!," Ash exclaimed, feeling as pumped up as usual.

" _Pi Pika Pika!_ ," Pikachu agreed with a yip.

"Yeah, I'm definitely up for this!," Alan declared, just as excited as Ash.

" _Shinx!_ ," barked Shinx.

"So how does the race work exactly?," April asked her sister.

"Well, it's a bunch of basic rules," Kensi explained. "The racers must use Water-Types to pull their chariots, they must go through a marked course through the isle with three checkpoints, all of which they must pass through and then straight to the finish line, which doubles as the starting point. Also, they are not allowed to command their Pokémon to use any attacks against each other, or they'll be immediately disqualified."

"Well, at least they're keeping it clean," Flynn remarked.

"In that case, I wanna race too!," Megan declared happily.

"Me too," Leo added slightly meekly. Erald took a closer look at the poster and noticed the requirements.

"Sorry guys, but only trainers aged 10 and up can compete," he told them. Megan and Leo groaned at this, as Eevee and Bulbasaur comforted them.

"Why is it we're always to young to do anything fun?," Megan whined. Leo could only shrug in response.

"But hey, watching can be just as fun as racing," Ash said in an attempt to cheer them up. "And before you know it, you'll both be out there racing with your own Pokemon someday!"

Megan and Leo glanced at each other and seemed to cheer up a little.

"Thanks, Ash. You always seem to know what to say," Leo thanked Ash.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go sign up!," April said.

"Right, let's go everyone," Ash said as he, Pikachu and the others all rushed in to get signed up for the race.

However, little did they know was that Team Rocket was nearby and had heard everything.

"A Water Pokémon race, huh?," Jessie sneered. "What a golden opportunity for us!"

"Indeed! So many Water Types for us to swipe right out from under their trainer's noses!," James added with a laugh.

"And to bring right under da bosses' nose!," Meowth agreed.

" _Wobbuffet!_ ," Wobbufett added.

" _Mime Mime!_ ," agreed Mime Jr.

"And I know how to do it though," James queried. He then gathered his teammates in a group huddle and whispered his plan, at which they got excited.

"I like it," chuckled Jessie.

"It's sneaky!," added Meowth

"And it…"

"Just might…"

"WORK!," James finished.

"We'll be swimming in Water Types galore! And we'll be promoted and more!," the trio all said as Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. chimed in. The crooks all snickered as they crept off to do their wickedness.

* * *

In the Pokémon Center, Ash, Alan, April, Flynn, Erald, and Kensi had all just finished signing up.

"Okay, now we're ready to race!," Ash said. "I can't wait for it!"

" _Pika!_ ," cheered Pikachu.

"Actually, not quite," Flynn added. Everyone then looked at him, curious as to what he meant.

"What do you mean by that, Flynn?," April asked.

"I don't have any Water Pokémon on hand with me right now. I do have one at home, but I have to call and send for it."

"Yeah, it's his starter, Feraligatr," Megan explained.

"I see," Alan replied.

"And I have to send for another Water Pokemon from home too," April added. "My Simipour is an impressive battler, but not that strong a swimmer."

"Well, there's a phone/transfer machine over there," Leo said as he pointed to said machine. "So you can send for whatever Pokémon you need."

"That's me," Flynn said as he headed for the machine.

"Me too," added April as she followed after him. The others simply looked on after them.

"Well anyhow," Kensi said as she turned back to the others. "It's good to be in this race again."

"Again?," Alan asked. "You were a part of this race before?"

"Yeah, back when I participated in the tournament. I took part in a lot of the events back then, this race included. Last time, I finished in second place. It was a real close one."

"Wow, and now you're going for the gold this time?," Erald asked with intrigue.

"Pretty much so, yes."

"Well you're not the only one," Ash remarked with confidence. "I'm looking to win it all!"

" _Pika Pika!_ ," Pikachu squeaked in agreement.

"Or maybe April might beat you?," Leo slipped in.

Kensi thought about that as she said, "Well, I wouldn't put it past her. She's been trying to live up to me for a long time."

"What do you mean, Kensi?," Megan asked curiously.

"Well, you see, ever since I became a trainer, I've put all my energy into everything I've ever done."

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _A younger Kensi is shown with her Pokémon in a short montage making many achievements in Gym Battles, Contests, Showcases, Pokémon Leagues, Grand Festivals, and the Master Class Showcase. She is shown winning some and losing others with her family watching and cheering her on._

" _Whether it was taking on the Pokémon Leagues, the Contest circuts, or the Showcases in Kalos, I always put in my best efforts to win. Sometimes I was successful, other times I wasn't."_

 _The Landors family, including a younger April is shown, and April is shown in each event cheering her sister on, celebrating her victories, and sympathizing with her defeats._

" _And out of all of my friends and family, April was always my biggest supporter._

 _The two sisters are then shown spending time together, with April admiring Kensi and vowing to be as great as she is._

" _She would always use to tell me, 'Someday Kens, I'm going to do all the same things you've done. The Leagues, the Contests, the Showcases, all of it!'"_

* * *

Back in the present, Kensi continued to talk to everyone about her and April.

"Since she first became a trainer, she's made it her personal dream to accomplish everything I have."

"Well, that sounds like a decent goal," Ash said. "I mean, it shows just how much she looks up to you. Heck, if you were my sister, I'd probably want to do the same!"

Kensi chuckled as she replied, "That's really nice of you, Ash."

She then looked solemnly as she then said, "But truth be told, I sort of don't want her to do the same things I've done."

Everyone then looked confused as to this, as Megan asked with concern, "You don't?"

"So you don't support her desire to replicate your successes?," Leo asked, equally concerned.

"It's not like that," Kensi explained. "I do admire April wanting to achieve as much as I have. But I don't want her to just copy off everything I've done."

"I see. You want her to follow her own dreams too," Erald noted, understanding.

Kensi nodded as she continued, "I know my sister has great potential and a path of her own to follow. I just hope that she finds what her path is soon."

"Oh, don't worry, she will. She's got a good head on her shoulders," Alan pointed out.

" _Shinx!_ ," barked Shinx.

" _Pika Pikachu!_ ," Pikachu quipped as well. Just then, Flynn and April returned, each with a Poké Ball in hand.

"Well, I've got my Pokémon for this race," April informed everyone.

"As do I," Flynn added in.

"Then let's get to the beach for the race," Ash said to everyone as the group left the Pokémon Center.

* * *

Later on, at the beach, Ash, Pikachu and the group had all gathered to where the starting point for the race was along with many other participating trainers and spectators alike. They were all dressed in their swimwear for this occasion: Ash was wearing blue swimming trunks, Alan sported yellow swimming trunks with white stripes, April wore a two-piece turquiose swimsuit with swimshorts as the bottoms, Kensi was wearing a white two-piece bikini, Flynn had on trunks that were black on top and dark blue on the bottom, Megan had her hair tied up in a ponytail and sported a deep red one-piece swimsuit, Erald wore brown trunks with purple Poké Ball symbols on the sides, and Leo wore green swim briefs. The group faced the ocean where many other trainers had released the Pokémon they were going to use for the race.

"Time to show everyone our racing partners," Ash said with determination. Alan, Kensi, and Erald nodded, as the four then took out and tossed Poké Balls, letting out their Buizel, Dewott, Milotic, and Blastoise respectively into the water. "Okay. Now, April, Flynn, why don't you show us your partners?"

"You bet," April said with a smile, as she took out a Poké Ball and tossed it into the air. "Come on out, Mantine."

The ball burst open, letting out April's Kite Pokémon, who called out and splashed alongside the others.

"And now, me," Flynn added as he drew a Poké Ball and threw it. "Feraligatr, let's go!"

The ball popped open, releasing Flynn's Big Jaw Pokémon, who then let out a roar of triumph so loud that everyone had to cover their ears.

"Wow guys, your Mantine and Feraligatr look strong," Ash remarked. "I can see you both put in a lot of training with them."

"Pika Pika!," Pikachu agreed happily.

"You know it," April replied with a grin. Flynn simply nodded with a small smiled.

"Well, let's just see how fast they are against me and my Starmie," said a familiar voice. They all turned around to see Ellie standing there in a pink two-piece swimsuit, and with a Starmie by her side.

"It's Ellie! Hi!," Ash greeted his Coordinater friend.

"Hey, El, what's up?," Alan added as Shinx barked in delight. The rest of the group was delighted to see Ellie as well.

"Are you entering the race too?," Megan asked.

Ellie nodded as she replied, "As a matter of fact I am, and Starmie here's my racing partner!"

"Well, that's a delight to hear," Kensi noted.

"Not as much as winning the race will be, which I plan to do!"

"Well, first you'll have to beat me!," Ash quipped with determination.

" _Pikachu!_ ," Pikachu agreed with his trainer.

"And me!," Alan added.

" _Shinx Shinx!_ ," Shinx yipped supportively.

"And not to mention me," said another familiar voice. Everyone then looked to the right to see Raynard, wearing white and yellow swimming trunks and an open white vest, and with a Dewgong at his side.

"Raynard, I guess you're racing too, and with your Dewgong?," Erald asked as he greeted the former Sinnoh League Champion.

"Indeed. I figure that winning this next event will give me a measure of satisfaction before the tournament."

"Easy, Ray. You haven't won yet," April pointed out.

"Yeah, you still have to beat my brother," Megan agreed and added in.

"And my cousin," Leo added as well.

"Bulba/Eev," Bulbasaur and Eevee chimed in together.

"Not to mention every other participant," Flynn added drolly. "You really shouldn't be so self-important, Ray."

"Been telling him that for a while now," Ellie remarked somewhat snidely.

Raynard brushed off their words as he then said, "Anyhow, you can all me and Dewgong to push as hard as we can and past all of you guys!"

"And you can expect the same from all of us!," Ash declared excitedly.

Just then another familiar voice said with a scoff, "Like any of you weakllings will even make the finish line!"

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice and saw none other than Seamus standing there in red and black swimming trunks and with a Swampert at his side.

"Seamus!," Ash growled disdainly at his hated rival.

"What do you want?!," April snapped angrily.

"Well, I'm racing too, and with my dad's Swampert, you mooks don't stand a chance!," Seamus sneered arrogantly.

" _Swam-pert!_ ," said Swampert, echoing Seamus's arrogance.

"We'll see about that! We and our Pokémon are in it to win it!," Ash declared.

" _Pipikachu!_ ," Pikachu echoed in agreement.

"Please Ashy-boy, you guys and your racers are mince meat! Plus, you losers can consider this a warm-up beating, for when the tournament starts!," Seamus cackled, as arrogant as ever.

Flynn rolled his eyes as he snarked, "We'll just see about that."

"Yeah, we're gonna chew you up, spit you out, wipe you off, and then throw you away!," Alan snapped confidently.

" _Shinx!_ ," Shinx barked in agreement with his trainer. Seamus only snorted and smirked.

"That was quite creative," Raynard remarked.

"Well, see you mooks at the starting line! Let's go, Swampert!," he said. He and Swampert then walked off, leaving Ash, the others, and their Pokémon looking after him in a huff. Kensi then walked towards the rest of the group.

"Just forget him, you guys. Jerks like him always get what they deserve in due time," she assured everyone.

"Right. Now we should get ready for the race, the chariots are right over there," Erald pointed out to everyone as he gestured to where the water chariots were as the other participating trainers were hooking their chosen racing Pokémon up to them.

"Right. Let's go everyone!," Ash declared as he, Pikachu, and the others all headed over the chariots.

* * *

Not to long afterwards, all participants in the race, including Ash and his friends and rivals (sans Megan and Leo), stood at the starting point/finish line, with their respective chariots and Pokémon ready and waiting. As the crowd of spectators (which included Megan, Leo, Delia, Oak and their Pokémon) cheered and camera drones flew overhead, Mayor Stone then stepped up to announce the rules.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and all of our participants," he declared. "The rules are simple in our Water Type Relay Race: the course is marked with signs and goes full circle around the island, right back to this spot. All competitors are encouraged to stay within the course's boundaries as much as possible. In addition, your Pokémon are allowed to use moves to speed up and get ahead, but under no circumstances are they allowed to attack other racers. Any team that does this will be disqualified immediately. That is all, and good luck to everyone!"

The crowd cheered, and the racers, including Ash and his friends (with Pikachu and Shinx riding with Ash and Alan on their chariots), got ready as the racers official counted down.

3…

2…

1…

 _ **GO!**_

With the wave of a green flag, the chariot teams set off, starting the race to the cheers of the crowd. The camera drones followed them, broadcasting the race to the spectators via a holo-projecter back at the starting point.

Things were off to a good start as Ash, Pikachu and Buizel took an early lead and were closly followed by April and Mantine. Seamus and Swampert, however, started charging forward, and inched up on them closer and closer. Several places behind, Alan, Shinx, and Dewott kept trying to inch closer, but were obstructed by Ellie and Starmie, who refused to let him pass them by.

Coming up behind them, Flynn and Feraligatr slid by few other racers, with Kensi and Milotic closing in behind them. In the rear crowd of racers, Erald and Blastoise and Raynard and Dewgong both all sped up trying to catch up with their friends and rivals.

* * *

Back at the finish line, the spectators cheered on racers, including Delia, Oak, Megan, Leo, and their Pokémon.

"Come on, Flynn!/Go, Erald go!," Megan and Leo cheered together.

"Bulba-Bulbasaur!/Eevee-Eev!," Bulbasaur and Eevee cheered as well.

"Come on, Ash!," Delia cheered in support of her son.

" _Mime Mime Mime/Fenne-Fennekin!_ ," Mimey and Fennekin echoed in cheering.

"Well, looks like things are off to a good start so far," Oak remarked.

* * *

Back in the race, the racers continued along the course. Ash and April were both gunning for the lead position, while their friends and rivals continued to catch up to them. However, Seamus and Swampert both then started gunning for the lead, determined to take the race. To that end, Seamus then started ramming his chariot into other racers to force them out of his way (including Erald and Ellie), and had his Swampert splash water into the eyes of the racers' Pokémon (including Dewott and Feraligatr) forcing them to slow down.

"Hey, watch it!," Alan snapped at him, concerned for his Dewott.

"No fair, you jerk! You can't do that!," yelled another racer.

"Too bad, I just did!," Seamus sneered as he and Swampert continued on. Back at the finish line, most of the spectators were upset at his cheating, especially Ash and his friends' supporters.

"Hey, that's cheating!," Megan protested.

"Disqualify him, Mr. Mayor!," Leo yelled in the mayor's direction. Some of the spectators started to boo, and even the Pokémon started to protest Seamus's actions.

"He certainly doesn't know the meaning of fair play," Delia remarked.

"Well, as they say, cheaters never prosper," Oak replied to her. However, they then heard some obnoxious cheering for Seamus and his actions, and saw his father Finley and some of the Power Players, shouting in support of him.

"Alright, son! Don't let anything get in your way!," Finley cheered on Seamus

"Yeah, especially those losers!," Hatcher added in.

"Yeah, and that Pikachu-loving loser most of all!," Dibson added.

Incensed at the remarks regarding her son, Delia stood up and snapped, "That Pikachu-loving 'loser' is my son, you rude little jerks!"

The Power Players then turned to see Delia and the others looking very angry with them.

"Hey, Delia, babe, didn't see ya there!," Finley said flirtatiously. Needless to say, Ash's mother was _not_ amused.

"Don't you 'Delia, babe' me! The next one of you that makes one more rude remark about my Ash is going to get a thrashing you'll never forget, I kid you not! Understand?!"

Surprisingly, the Power Players, intimidated by Delia's fury nodded "yes" in fear and sat down again. Finley, however, was impressed once more by her fiery behavior.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're kinda cute when you're angry?," he snickered at her. Delia, however, turned her nose up at him, and sat back down as everyone else looked at her, impressed at how she handled things.

* * *

Back in the race, the competitors and their Pokémon were approaching the halfway checkpoint in the race.

"There's the checkpoint! Full speed ahead, Buizel," Ash commanded.

" _Pika-Pika!_ ," Pikachu echoed in support.

" _Bui_ ," Buizel replied as it picked up speed towards the checkpoint.

"No, you don't!," Seamus exclaimed upon seeing this. "Swampert, go get 'em!"

Swampert sped up as it and Seamus pursued Ash, Pikachu, and Buizel to the checkpoint, trying to catch them. The other racers and their Pokémon continued on, also trying to reach the leaders.

But then, just as everyone was about to cross the checkpoint, a huge explosion burst from the water, knocking the racers off their chariots, and stunning all of the Pokémon, as well as knocking out the camera drones, and cutting off the broadcast to the spectators, much to everyone surprise and confusion. Then, before anyone had the chance to recover, a bunch of nets came seemingly out of nowhere, and caught all of the Water Pokémon, as well as Pikachu and Shinx, shocking the Trainers.

"Hey, what's going on here?!," Erald snapped upset at what had happened.

"Yeah, what's the big idea?!," Seamus demanded to know. Evil cackling rang out and everyone looked to see the two large nets containing their Water Pokémon, being suspended by a large Meowth-shaped balloon. Ash and his friends immediately knew who it was as three familiar crooks made themselves known.

" _Prepare for trouble, the big idea is to steal!_ ," said Jessie.

" _And make it double, we made that idea real!_ ," added James.

" _To protect the world from devastation!_ "

" _To unite all peoples within our nation!_ "

" _To denounce the evils of truth and love!_ "

" _To extend our reach to the stars above!_ "

" _Jessie!_ "

" _James!_ "

" _Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!_ "

" _So surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!_ "

" _Meowth, that's right!_ ," shouted Meowth as he joined Jessie and James in posing.

" _Wobbuffet!_ ," said Wobbuffet as it joined in as well.

" _Mime Mime!_ ," added Mime Jr. as it posed on top of Wobbuffet. Ash knew immediately who these guys were.

"Team Rocket!," Ash and his friends and rivals growled, annoyed and angry at the crooked trio's presence.

"Who are these three dolts?!," Seamus demanded to know.

"They're criminals who like to steal other people's Pokémon," Kensi replied.

"Not too unlike another group of hooligans that we know," Flynn sniped at Seamus, whose face turned red with anger at the remark.

"And we've just caught us a treasure trove of Water Pokémon!," Jessie cackled. James, however, took a closer look at the nets and saw…

"Ooh, looks like we got Pikachu and Shinx as a bonus!," he noted.

"And more bonuses for da boss means more bonuses for us!," Meowth remarked.

" _Wobbuffet!_ ," said Wobbuffet.

" _Mime Mime!_ ," added Mime Jr.

Pikachu and Shinx, each in a separate net, then angrily charged up for Thunderbolt and Discharge attacks. April noticed this and yelled out, "Wait! Pikachu, Shinx, don't!"

The two Pokémon stopped charging and looked at April in in confusion at this.

"If you use your Electric attacks now, you'll shock all the Water Pokémon too!"

"April's right, stand down, Pikachu!," Ash told his partner.

"You too, Shinx," Alan agreed. Realizing their trainers were right, the two Electric-types relectantly obeyed.

"What a shame, them two spark plugs can't send us blasting off without fryin' their friends too!," Meowth snickered.

"A plus for us!," James added with a laugh.

"And now time to return port with our catch!," Jessie said as the balloon's rocket boosters began to lift and propel them away, carrying the Pokémon filled nets with them.

"Bon voyage, twerps!," the trio sneered as they started making their escape.

"Hey, get back here with my Kingdra!," one trainer exclaimed.

"And my Prinplup!," yelled another trainer. All of the trainers, sans Ash, his friends, and Seamus, started yelling for the return of their Pokémon. Ash, however, decided to take action.

"No you don't, Team Rocket!," he exclaimed as he quickly swam over and grabbed onto one of the nets, being lifted into the air along with it.

"Ash!," Alan and April exclaimed as they swam over and grabbed the nets too, and were also carried off with them.

"April! Alan! Ash!," Kensi exclaimed, concerned for her sister and her friends as Team Rocket's balloon flew of with them and everyone's Pokémon

"We've got to alert everyone at the finish line about this!," Flynn pointed out.

"Leave that to me!," Raynard said, as he took out his Pokétch (which had a waterproof cover), and started dialing for the mayor. Kensi could only look back to where the balloon was still flying off into the distance.

"Please be okay, sis," she said to herself.

Meanwhile in the shadows on the shore, a man, who had seen everything from the checkpoint, was on the phone with an unknown party.

"Yeah, they just flew off now with everyone's Pokémon. What should I do?," he said. After listening to the unknown party's instructions, the man replied, "Okay, got it sir!"

The man then ended the call, and rushed off.

* * *

 _Who's That Pokémon?: This Pokémon has the ability to predict when a storm is coming!_


End file.
